RUMOR HAS IT REVENGE
by Gluizeek
Summary: Hola ! A todos los lectores de Rumor Has It ! Ya tiene mucho que no sabian nada sobre esta historia jaja, Este es el Primer Episodio de la segunda temporada de Rumor Has It! Por favor déjenme saber que les parece ! y si tienen alguna duda pregunten en el Twitter @hastingsluis :)
1. RUMOR HAS IT: REVENGE

Para aquellos que no leyeron el Spin-Off que tuvo Rumor Has It (El cual aún tienen la oportunidad de leer en la página de Facebook "Jesse & Rachel – sección de Notas – con nombre "The Fleeing Secret") Aquí les dejo un resumen de algunos datos que se proporcionaron en ese Spin-Off, necesarios para comprender algunos hechos en esta última parte que da un final DEFINITIVO a Rumor Has It.

_Este Spin-Off nos relata los mismos sucesos vistos en la segunda temporada de Rumor Has It, pero desde la perspectiva de Jesse y no de Rachel. La historia transcurre de una manera paralela a la contada en las anteriores dos temporadas, mostrando solo a nuevos personajes. _

_Sugar Motta.- Una actriz que ayudara a Jesse en el proceso de huida de su tío. _

_Terri DelMonico.- La esposa de Ryan, quien lo ayudara a no sucumbir ante la presión de no poder encontrar a su sobrino, para poder terminar con él. _

_Alice James.- la sobrina de Jesse quien al igual que Sugar lo tratan de ayudar a huir de su tío, funcionando como su mano derecha. _

_El final de este tomo será lo que cambiara el rumbo de la historia pues sabremos que después de la muerte de Ryan, Rachel y sus amigos fueron raptados una vez más esta vez a manos de Terri y su amante Rick, para poder ella, como una conyugue legal, quedarse con el poder de la herencia. El plan de Terri había sido la base de todo desde el inicio, pues ella era quien manejaba a Ryan como su títere y ahora estaba a punto de lograr su cometido. _

_Después de una intensiva pelea por recuperar a Rachel, Terri y Rick son asesinados por dicha chica, pero al llegar la hora de brindar testimonios, Jesse se culpa a si mismo de dicho asesinato para protegerla y es ingresado a prisión por una condena de cinco años. _

_La historia termina con la liberación de Jesse, yendo a visitar a Sugar después de una de sus funciones de teatro y después sorprendiendo a Rachel, al decirle que finalmente, podrán llevar una vida juntos. _

Los hechos que a continuación, se mostraran como adelanto del último tomo de "Rumor Has It" titulado "Rumor Has It Revenge" y que podrán disfrutar completo en 2013, narra lo ocurrido, 5 años después de la liberación de Jesse, y su reencuentro con Rachel.

_Capítulo 1 – "Máscara" _

Hace mucho tiempo que Rachel no tenía este sueño.

¿Una pesadilla recurrente tal vez? No había manera de deducirlo. Habían pasado cinco años desde la última vez que estas imágenes se habían plantado en su subconsciente. Esta vez, el sueño llego por sorpresa. Normalmente, todas las noches, cuando aún era una adolescente, Rachel anticipaba a ver esta serie de escenas en su cabeza. Rondando por ahí como si se tratara de un juego de tortura. Las gotas de sudor escurrían por su frente a medida que el sueño avanzaba. Hacía frío, aun así, ella estaba realmente abrumada.

Risas, música a un alto volumen, autos lujosos y vestidos hermosos reunidos en un solo lugar. Para cualquier otra persona esto no sonaría como una pesadilla. Para Rachel, sin embargo, el escenario, gracias a sus pasadas experiencias, parecía una prisión sin salida.

¿Acaso jamás desaparecería la marca de aquella noche? La noche que lo había cambiado todo. Aquella en donde el suceso más importante de su vida, había dado comienzo.

Ella comenzaba a caminar por los pasillos de aquel viejo colegio, al cual no había regresado desde que afortunadamente dejo de ser necesario. Ella y sus amigos habían jurado jamás volver a ese lugar. Nunca mirar atrás y seguir sus caminos en línea recta. Ciertamente, todos lo habían logrado con éxito. Pero por alguna razón, esta noche, Rachel giro la cabeza. Se detuvo unos segundos para detener su paso, y solo por una noche. Una noche de desosiego. Había vuelto a aquel lugar.

Su cuerpo tembló a causa de un escalofrío por solo un momento. Después la razón venció al miedo y fue entonces que la hora de huir dio inicio.

La caminata que había hecho con Jesse en aquel baile, siete años atrás, nunca había podido salir de la cabeza de la chica. Marcada como un estigma en la frente, Rachel cargaba con aquellos minutos, un tormento que parecía no terminar.

La paz nunca era suficiente para este tipo de recuerdos. La felicidad era efímera. Todo lo que había intentado hacer, por olvidar aquellos instantes había sido importunamente infructuoso. Ahora había que afrontar las consecuencias.

Sus altos tacones aun producían un sonido que la estremecía. Fue la carrera más larga de su vida, aunque solo hayan sido un par de metros los que recorrió.

El baile se había quedado atrás. Habían llegado a aquel estacionamiento en donde todo había terminado, mucho antes de comenzar. Él la tomo de las manos para luego acariciar su mejilla, siempre había sido un caballero.

- Llego la hora – dijo Jesse con un nudo en la garganta.

El rostro de Rachel denotaba miedo. Aun así, no dejo que él lo supiera.

- Quédate. – le dijo ella en tono de súplica.

- No puedo. Tú lo sabes. Si Ryan me encuentra… – aquel era un nombre que no había recordado hasta hoy.

En aquel momento Rachel guardaba silencio. Sabía cómo estaba funcionando aquella situación. Había sido tonto pedir que se quedara. Era prácticamente imposible. Aun así algo dentro de ella, le dijo que tenía que intentarlo.

Soltó un suspiro y después alzo la mirada. Se vio en el reflejo de sus ojos por una vez más. Suspiro. Era todo lo que podía hacer. Solo desear que algún día esto que estaba comenzando, terminara. Y que para cuando eso pasara. Aun estuviera viva.

- Te amo – Jesse parecía por completo convencido.

- Yo también te amo. – un beso que se marcaría en su piel continuaba. Ella habría deseado que nunca terminara.

Sus manos se rozaron una vez más. El sueño estaba a punto de terminar. Ella se lo sabía de memoria. No era una sorpresa adivinar cada uno de los detalles que transcurrían.

Jesse corría hacia el auto de David mientras Rachel lo miraba marcharse. El giraba la cabeza, y sonreía una vez más. Era entonces que el golpe de Santana aparecía.

Era extraño conocer los detalles de un sueño tan controversial como este. Pero aún más extraño el no poder detener nada de lo que pasaba.

Ella usualmente despertaba cuando el golpe aparecía. Pero en esta ocasión, algo era diferente.

.Aún seguía en el estacionamiento. Despertaba y podía escuchar como la música se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Era todo muy confuso. Era su oído lo único que la ayudaba a orientarse. Fue entonces que un par de manos la tocaron.

Santana había huido. Finn había ido tras David. ¿Quién era aquella persona?

- Siento que haya pasado esto – dijo una voz acogedora. - vas a estar bien

Y fue en ese momento que el sueño termino.

Cuando Rachel despertó lo primero que pudo ver frente a ella fue un vestido de gala, elegante, colgado de una manera muy arreglada en el armario. Estaba en casa. Finalmente, un poco de seguridad llego a ella.

La casa de los St James era ciertamente un perfecto hogar para la chica. Después de todo el tiempo que había pasado en aquel lugar, la gran mansión que al principio había tomado como fría y para nada hogareña, ahora era más asimilable para ella a su vieja casa. Le parecía un lugar tranquilo, en donde podía encontrar serenidad, y sobre todo, seguridad.

Ella se sentó en la cama rápidamente y dio un respiro profundo después de caer en cuenta que estaba a salvo.

- "Fue solo un sueño" – Se sorprendió de tanto tiempo que había pasado sin decir esa frase.

Ciertamente su vida había mejorado desde que Jesse se había convertido en su esposo. Todo el dolor que habían sufrido en el pasado se había quedado enterrado junto con los malos recuerdos, y ahora era solo tiempo de disfrutar el futuro.

Las empresas del padre de Jesse se habían restablecido. St Royal se había vuelto una productora a nivel mundial una vez más, teniendo a su mando dos cadenas televisivas y diversas empresas de teatro. Jesse había seguido así el legado de su padre, convirtiéndose en un importante empresario neoyorkino, recuperando la vida que antes ya disfrutaba.

Habían peleado mucho tiempo para tener este final. Era por consiguiente lógico, que cada vez que Rachel despertaba, y veía todos los lujos y nuevas oportunidades que ese matrimonio le había conseguido, no se pudiera quitar de la cabeza la idea de que ella se merecía todo eso.

Se puso de pie y camino hacia el gran espejo que estaba puesto dentro del baño de su habitación. Se miró con atención como acostumbraba a hacerlo cuando era joven, y no pudo dejar de notar que el paso del tiempo había dejado varias marcas en su cara. La cicatriz que Terri le había causado unos momentos antes de morir aún seguía presente en su frente. Nunca quiso someterse a cirugía por aquella imperfección, aunque la oferta le había sido ofrecida en múltiples ocasiones. Era una herida que por alguna razón quería recordar. ¿Cuestión de orgullo o tal vez solo era algo que no sentía apropiado remover? Nadie lo sabía a excepción de ella.

Tomando otro fuerte respiro la chica retomo las fuerzas que necesitaba para continuar con el día que tenía planeado. Esta noche era especial para ella y para su esposo, y no podía dejar que un simple sueño se interpusiera en el camino. No iba a dejarlo atrás como si nada hubiera pasado, pero al menos podía esperar, por respeto, a que el gran evento que se había preparado desde meses atrás concluyera. Después habría tiempo para aventurarse en sus viejas lagunas mentales. Este no era el momento adecuado.

Comenzó a vestirse eligiendo sin pensarlo por mucho tiempo, uno de los tantos vestidos de alta costura que ahora habían tomado por ataque su closet. A Jesse le gustaba consentirla y debido a que sus mejores amigos trabajaban en la industria de la moda, era recurrente recibir este tipo de obsequios, u ofertas de su parte.

Después de cepillar su cabello para darle un aspecto ondulado, se colocó un collar de perlas que Jesse había dejado en su mesa de noche unas horas antes con la nota "Los mejores cinco años"

Ella quería sorprenderlo usándolo antes de la fiesta. De igual manera. Ya tenía pensado que usar en aquel elegante baile.

La compañía St Royal, y sobre todo su cabeza al mando, Jesse St James, había decidido celebrar los cinco años que llevaba en funcionamiento a su vigilia con un baile de beneficencia a distintas asociaciones con labores altruistas, que Jesse había elegido con un tiempo anticipado. Este baile era el evento perfecto, para celebrar con todo el mundo también, que su vida marchaba como él siempre lo había querido. Y por último, pero no por eso menos importante. Era la manera de honrar a invitados deseados, una vez más en la casa de sus padres. Homenajeando el esfuerzo que habían hecho, para brindarle todos los lujos con que ahora contaba.

Por mala suerte para Rachel, su instinto acertado había perecido en las múltiples transformaciones que había sufrido. Y por desgracia, no pudo saber en aquel momento que el sueño de la noche anterior, se había presentado como un mal presagio. Uno que no traería cosas buenas.

La chica se puso de pie mientras un sequito de personas la seguía hasta la puerta principal de aquella mansión. Un auto se estaciono el pie del pórtico, y amablemente un hombre abrió la puerta, para después ayudarla a subir.

La casa había comenzado a ser arreglada. Y por ahora, Rachel tenía que asegurarse de que cada detalle saliera a la perfección. Antes, la chica necesitaba ayuda exterior. Un tipo de ayuda, que no encontraría en los empleados que habían invadido su casa desde una temprana hora.

Justo detrás de su auto, otro particular vehículo de color obscuro se estaciono en el mismo pórtico. Una chica dentro de él había esperado sigilosa detrás de un par de columnas aledañas a que Rachel se fuera. Al llegar el momento se estaciono frente a la casa y delicadamente bajo del auto para después avanzar hasta la puerta principal.

Era rubia y notablemente alta, su rostro estaba cubierto por dos enormes gafas obscuras, y todo su atuendo la hacía parecer una persona importante. Con una presencia imponente la chica se puso frente a uno de los empleados en el lugar que fungía como recibidor para la fiesta.

- Buenos días, ¿Es usted una invitada? – pregunto amablemente aquel hombre.

- Soy una amiga de Rachel. Quinn Fabray – dijo ella.

- Ah, lo siento, la señorita Berry se acaba de ir.

- Vengo a dejar un paquete que necesita para esta noche. Me tomara solo un momento.

- Está bien. – dijo aquel chico asintiendo. – puede pasar.

La chica hizo caso sin pensarlo dos veces y lentamente subió las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso. Camino como si conociera los pasillos de memoria, moviéndose con sutileza, y cuando estuvo frente a la puerta del despacho de Jesse, ella utilizo un artefacto especial para destrozar la perilla.

Rápidamente abrió uno de los cajones en el escritorio y saco un par de pliegos de papel cuidadosamente enrollados para después comenzar a doblarlos y meterlos dentro de su abrigo. Un dibujo de los planos de la empresa predominaba en aquellos documentos. Documentos que incluso Rachel desconocía hasta la fecha.

Cuando escucho ruidos afuera se puso de pie y salió rápidamente de la habitación, camino con un paso elegante por el pasillo principal del segundo piso, hasta toparse con un detalle que llamo su atención.

La puerta de la habitación de Rachel y Jesse estaba entre abierta. Ella lo noto al instante y con un solo empujón la abrió de par en par. Camino lentamente por todo el lugar una vez que estuvo dentro. Toco la cama hecha de madera y las fotografías de la pareja sobre la mesa de noche. Acaricio un par de sabanas puestas sobre el somier y después camino con la mirada en alto hacia el vestido que estaba colgado en el closet. Era el más sobresaliente, debido a su belleza.

Lo acaricio por un par de momentos admirando sus detalles, después, en una completa transformación de conducta, cuando sus ojos estuvieron repletos de ira, rasgo el vestido con su propia mano.

La chica avanzo hacia un gran espejo puesto frente a la habitación al final del pasillo, y bajándose las gafas para mirar con atención su reflejo mostro una sonrisa.

- Es cierto, me parezco a Quinn – dijo en un tono burlón.

El auto de Rachel avanzo de una manera moderadamente rápida por las concurridas calles de Nueva York, mientras la chica anotaba asuntos pendientes en su agenda y comenzaba a dudar de sus habilidades para poder llevar esto a cabo. Ciertamente nunca había funcionado como una buena organizadora. Era por eso que sobre todo, en momentos así, agradecía tener amigos como con los que contaba.

El vehículo se detuvo mientras Rachel terminaba su vaso de café y tomaba su bolso preparándose para salir. El chofer le abrió amablemente la puerta, y con una sonrisa en el rostro, Rachel agradeció el gesto que era usual en aquel hombre.

Su presencia en cualquier lugar ya no era más algo pasajero y sin importancia. Ahora las personas la notaban al entrar, y aunque muchas veces, no tenían ni la menor idea de quien era esa mujer en el atuendo costoso y con el cabello perfecto, era la confianza y la cabeza en alto con que ella caminaba, que la hacían parecer una mujer influyente e importante.

Había llegado a una de las editoriales más importantes en la ciudad, para poder pedir ayuda a la persona indicada. Subió diez pisos en el ascensor para poder arribar a su destino final.

Al llegar a la recepción saludo a la chica que atendía el teléfono, sabiendo que seguramente habría de recordar su rostro. No tuvo que dar indicaciones de su presencia, o decir a quien estaba buscando. La chica alzó el dedo en cuanto la vio pasar por el umbral principal y rápidamente la comunico con su mejor amigo.

- La Señorita Rachel Berry lo busca – dijo la chica con el tono de voz dulce que la caracterizaba.

- Agh, que molestia. Por favor dile que no estoy – dijo Kurt sabiendo que estaba en alta voz, mientras Rachel y la chica en recepción reían ante la broma.

- Ya sabe cómo llegar – dijo la empleada señalando un largo pasillo con cubículos y oficinas al costado de su escritorio.

Rachel avanzo con un ritmo lento y miro a todas las personas que trabajaban de una manera acelerada en aquel lugar, agradeciendo una vez mas no tener que pasar por aquellos aprietos y disfrutar de la tranquilidad de su casa.

Pensar estas cosas no la hacían una persona altanera. Solo que después de todo lo que había ocurrido en su turbio pasado, era usual en ella y sus amigos, estar agradecidos por lo que ahora tenía, y antes no habían podido disfrutar. Dormir sin las puertas atrancadas, conducir un auto con la seguridad de que los frenos funcionaban, asistir a eventos sabiendo que no habría francotiradores apuntando, este tipo de cosas habían desaparecido para siempre, dejando solo una sensación de tranquilidad en ellos.

Al llegar a la oficina de Kurt después de haber recorrido todo aquel camino con solo recuerdos dentro de su cabeza, sonrío al ver como su amigo miraba por la ventana, la gran ciudad que se apreciaba desde lo alto, sentado cómodamente en su silla rodante.

Toda aquella habitación reflejaba mucho de la personalidad de su amigo. El estilo en el lugar era casi lastimoso a la vista.

Había un par de muebles de madera costosa en donde se guardaban archivos. Siempre plantas nuevas que combinaran con los colores de los muros, muros que cambiaban de color al menos cada cinco meses. Y manteniendo el ambiente familiar. Una fotografía de su nueva familia, que encajaba perfectamente con la oficina de aquel nuevo profesionista.

Blaine y Kurt habían sobrevivido a cinco años de matrimonio, después de una desastrosa boda, y una no tan agradable luna de miel. Habían logrado adoptar a una pequeña niña dos años atrás, y ahora la vida de ambos parecía ser un poco más feliz.

- Déjame adivinar – dijo Kurt sin mirarla – estas entrando en pánico.

- ¿Qué me delato?

- Bueno, supongo que no vienes a ver modelos ¿O sí?

Rachel tomo asiento sin ser si quiera requerida a hacerlo. La confianza en ambos era mutua.

- No tienes por qué estar asustada – continuo su amigo dándole media vuelta a su silla esta vez. – todo va a salir bien.

- Más vale que todo salga bien. Muchas personas importantes van a estar en la fiesta de esta noche. Además de que una celebración es una gran oportunidad para que St Royal consiga nuevos clientes. Muchas cosas dependen de este evento.

- Si sigues pensando que no lo lograras, eventualmente va a pasar.

- Necesito quitarme esas ideas de la cabeza.

- Además, tienes la ayuda de dos de las mentes más brillantes de la ciudad.

- ¿Quiénes? Nadie me dijo eso.

Kurt río de una manera sarcástica.

- Quinn y yo somos subestimados por tu nueva personalidad. La antigua Rachel habría confiado con los ojos vendados.

- La antigua Rachel no tenía que organizar fiestas con un presupuesto en millones.

- Aun así, estoy seguro de que no estas ansiosa por regresar a ser ella.

La piel de Rachel comenzó a erizarse. Después negó con la cabeza fingiendo una sonrisa.

Kurt se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar entre sus papeles, el horario que Rachel tenía que seguir al pie de la letra, para lograr la perfección en el evento.

Fue entonces que la chica no pudo contener el secreto.

- Soñé con esa noche otra vez – dijo haciendo que Kurt dejara todo de golpe y se pusiera un poco más frío.

Un silencio totalmente esperado, se apodero del lugar.

El chico dio un par de pasos y giro lentamente para después recargarse en la pequeña mesa que tenía a sus espaldas, lanzando una mirada fija hacia su amiga.

El tema no era frecuentemente puesto sobre la mesa. Y no era para nada que les causara incomodidad, era solo que sentían una gran maldición cayendo sobre ellos, al comenzar a comentar sobre los detalles de los años pasados.

Era como aferrarse a aquellos días de terror que los habían atormentado, y por alguna razón, sabían en su interior que no era sano revivir nada relacionado al tema.

- No dejo de pensar que puede ser una mala señal… - Las palabras de Rachel reflejaban miedo.

- No, no – la interrumpió él – no puedes pensar en eso cada vez que tienes una pesadilla. Son solo sueños, no significan nada.

- Creo que tú más que nadie sabe que mis sueños tienden a arrastrar malos presagios.

- Eso pasaba antes. Eres una nueva mujer ¿Recuerdas?

- Extraño cuando aún me decían chica.

Liberando la tensión del momento, Kurt soltó una pequeña risa.

- Tienes veinticuatro y estas casada con un magnate. Podrías decir lo que quieras pero ese Channel te delata. Eres una mujer.

- Apesta – dijo ella.

Kurt le lanzo una mirada sarcástica.

- ¿En serio?

- No, la verdad que no.

Esa vez ambos rieron.

En ese momento alguien más se unió a la amena reunión.

- Creí haber visto a la mujer más pulcra de la ciudad por aquí – dijo Quinn entrando con actitud amistosa a aquel lugar.

- Ahí está. Ese término de "Mujer" otra vez. ¿Acaso tengo cuarenta?

- Cállate, te encanta – Rachel se puso de pie y corrió a abrazar a la rubia.

Quinn había conseguido un empleo en la agencia en la cual trabajaba Kurt y ahora ambos eran dos de los empleados más importantes en aquel lugar. Mientras Kurt se encargaba de mantener el contacto con diseñadores y marcas para campañas publicitarias que favorecieran a la agencia, Quinn era la representante de la mayoría de las modelos que trabajaban para la compañía.

A diferencia de Kurt, Quinn seguía completamente soltera. Y aunque había salido con un par de personas en los últimos años, nunca nadie había logrado que la chica sentara cabeza. El alma libre que la había representado desde el momento en que llego a la adolescencia, la había acompañado hasta estos días, en los cuales, a veces era muy necesario.

- Adivino, tienes nervios por la fiesta de hoy. – la rubia dio directamente al blanco.

- ¿En serio soy tan predecible?

- No tienes por qué estar nerviosa. Todo saldrá perfecto.

- Eso es lo que trato de decirle – replico Kurt desde su escritorio.

- Por cierto, los atuendos con los que impactaremos ya están todos listos.

- ¿Están seguros de que la temática con máscaras no está ya pasada de moda?

Kurt le lanzo un par de ojos fulminantes.

- ¿En serio? ¿Vas a hablar de moda con nosotros?

Quinn soltó una risa burlona.

- Por cierto Kurt, el abrigo que ordene para la fiesta llego. Piel original. ¿Quieres verlo?

- ¿Tienes que preguntar?

El chico que estaba sentado sobre el escritorio dio un salto veloz y se acercó hacia la rubia que cargaba una caja a cuestas. Rachel se puso de pie mientras su amiga colocaba el gran paquete en una de las mesas laterales. Los tres parecían ansiosos.

En aquel momento, un sentimiento de miedo e incertidumbre lleno aquella habitación como si se hubiera propagado alguna clase de sustancia.

La caja que contenía el abrigo de Quinn tenía trozos del animal con el que había sido fabricado cortado en muchos pedazos y la sangre escurría sobre la prenda.

- Oh por Dios – dijo Kurt cubriéndose los ojos y caminando hacia otro lugar.

Rachel lanzo una mirada fija hacia aquel animal, llenándose de miedo a causa de tan fuerte imagen.

Rápidamente Quinn cubrió la caja y trago saliva para guardar compostura.

Rachel miro a Kurt indicándole que recordara lo que le había contado unos minutos antes. El chico descifro la mirada antes de lo esperado.

- Esto no quiere decir nada Rachel – dijo Kurt.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- ¿De qué hablan? – interrumpió Quinn.

- Rachel tuvo la pesadilla de nuevo – el chico hablo de una manera rápida debido a los nervios que lo habían atacado – piensa que es una mala señal.

Quinn comenzó a mover la cabeza en negación mientras abrazaba a Rachel de una manera meramente maternal.

- Esto no significa nada Rachel. Seguramente fue uno de esos activistas contra el maltrato a animales.

- Eso suena lógico – respondió Kurt.

Rachel aun parecía tener la mente en algún otro lugar.

Al mismo tiempo, ambos lanzaron su mirada hacia la caja que aún estaba puesta sobre la mesa.

- Hay que deshacernos de eso – dijo Kurt.

- Estoy de acuerdo – respondió su rubia amiga mientras avanzaba para cargar la caja y sacarla del lugar.

La chica que había llegado a visitar a sus amigos, tomo un vaso de agua mientras sumergía su mirada hacia la gran ventana que tenía enfrente. Dio un respiro profundo, mientras trataba de convencerse de que las palabras "Es solo un sueño" aún tenían un significado valido.

Con la mirada fija en una de las fotografías que estaban puestas sobre su escritorio, Jesse se tomó un momento para digerir todo el tiempo que había pasado a su costado sin que él se hubiera dado cuenta. Aquel niño en el retrato, aferrado del regazo de su madre y tomando la mano de su padre en su cumpleaños número cinco, había quedado sepultado bajo muchas tragedias casi una década atrás.

La foto de Rachel residía a un lado de aquella en donde su familia aun lucia completa, como un recordatorio de la recompensa que había tenido por su perseverancia. El sacrificio parecía ahora casi invisible, sabiendo que tenía a aquella mujer por la que había peleado tanto tiempo.

Broady irrumpió en el lugar con ese aspecto despistado con el que siempre se presentaba ante su jefe y cargando varias pilas de papel en las manos. Aquel chico lucia siempre impecable en trajes costosos, con zapatos lustrados y un cabello cuidadosamente peinado. Era su presentación lo que mejor promovía su forma de trabajo. Era el mejor asistente que Jesse había tenido en mucho tiempo. Su eficiencia había sido determinante desde el día en que lo había contratado. Era siempre muy anticipado a los asuntos con los que trataban y podías contar con él en cualquier momento.

Jesse suspiro cuando vio todo el papeleo que su asistente dejaba sobre el escritorio, sabiendo que este no era el día indicado para hacerse cargo tanto trabajo.

- Lo sé, lo sé – dijo el chico – este es un día de festejo. Pero estos papeles son urgentes para el evento en Londres y aún no están autorizados. Solo le tomara un momento.

- ¿Debería escucharte no? – la relación de ambas personas se había tornado en una de confianza y respeto, que también rayaba en la amistad, en ocasiones como estas.

- Es cierto.

Jesse tomo un bolígrafo y comenzó a firmar algunos de los documentos que su asistente le había entregado para complacerlo sabiendo que solamente se preocupaba por que el trabajo tuviera un buen desarrollo.

- ¿Ya estás listo para esta noche? – pregunto Jesse amablemente mientras seguía brindando sus firmas en aquellos acuerdos.

- Prepare todo desde hace un par de semanas. Estoy seguro de que el baile para la recaudación será todo un éxito.

- No, me refiero a que si estás listo para estar con nosotros en la fiesta, dando la mejor impresión para St Royal.

El chico se quedó perplejo.

- No sé si debería. – dijo sonriendo un poco halagado. – solo personas muy importantes estarán ahí.

- Es por eso que no puedes faltar – dijo Jesse disfrutando del rostro asombrado que tenía Broady – eres por mucho el mejor asistente en el mundo, y aunque me gustaría tenerte en la empresa por siempre, o al menos hasta que Rachel me obligue a retirarme – hizo una pausa para sonreír – me gustaría también que encontraras la manera de llegar más alto, y conociendo tu buen trato con las personas, estoy seguro de que alguien en esa fiesta podría ofrecerte un empleo mejor pagado, o tal vez un puesto mayor.

Broady aún seguía sin creer lo que estaba escuchando.

- En serio. Deberías intentarlo. – volvió a decir el amable jefe.

- Bueno. Si esta tan impaciente por deshacerse de mi – ambos compartieron la gracia de aquella broma – estoy seguro de que puedo aparecer por ahí esta noche.

- Eso espero.

Intercambiaron un apretón de manos y después el chico comenzó a alejarse para dejar a Jesse continuar con su recuento de daños mental.

- ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted?

- Creo que has hecho todo lo que pudiste – dijo Jesse. – pero gracias.

- ¿Está seguro?

- Muy seguro, Rachel estuvo trabajando en todo por meses, nada esta noche podría salir mal.

Su mirada en aquel momento reflejo honestidad pura. Sin saber lamentablemente que a veces ese sentimiento, era solo ingenuidad disfrazada. Broady salió de la oficina mientras Jesse se ponía de pie frente a la gran ventana que residía a sus espaldas, perdiéndose en sus memorias bajo el efecto panorámico del lugar.

Y así fue como la noche dio paso a que el esperado evento llegara. La gran mansión se había transformado por completo. Parecía aun una casa lujosa, pero al momento de entrar a ella, te sentías más bien como en una dimensión distinta. Denotaba el esfuerzo que se había tenido en su realización, y la sensación que te brindaba estar bajo esos costosos candelabros y ostentosos arreglos, era indescriptible.

Sentados en mesas elegantes estaban algunas de las personas más influyentes de la ciudad. No todos dedicados a la industria del entretenimiento, sino que también algunas figuras políticas, abogados, inversionistas e incluso diseñadores, habían hecho acto de presencia esperando disfrutar de una amena velada.

Las mesas estaban circularmente acomodadas alrededor del salón principal, dejando un extenso espacio para aquellos que disfrutaban de la música bailando con sus acompañantes.

Las luces amarillas con un tinte dorado le daban un aspecto elegante aún más acentuado.

Había un par de escaleras que rodeaban el salón principal y que conducían al segundo piso de la casa en donde predominaban los dormitorios. Varios pasillos partían a los costados dando lugar a las habitaciones en las cuales Rachel y Jesse acostumbraban a hospedar a sus invitados en noches largas como esta.

Kurt y Blaine se habían quedado en una de las más grandes debido a que su hija los acompañaba a todas partes. Por otra parte, Santana y su hijo Eric se hospedaban a su lado mientras la habitación de Quinn se encontraba al otro lado del pasillo.

Los niños habían caído rendidos casi al mismo tiempo que el sol había comenzado meterse, y ambos ahora dormían en la habitación de Kurt y Blaine. Ali, la hija de la pareja antes mencionada era una pequeña niña de ojos color miel y cabello castaño similar al de Rachel, tenía un par de mejillas rojas que llamaban la atención de todos al instante al igual que una linda sonrisa inocente. Eric era prácticamente la viva imagen de su padre. Un niño muy alto para su edad, con una mirada torpe e inocente.

Santana esta ya abajo conversando con algunos ex compañeros de la preparatoria que también habían sido invitados. Mientras tanto Kurt y Quinn acompañaban a Rachel en su habitación, ayudándola a cambiarse y a guardar compostura. La chica tenía que bajar en veinte minutos a hacer la clásica caminata al lado de su esposo saludando a todas las personas que se habían reunido en su causa. Era bueno saber, por otra parte, que esta vez la atención se centraría en ella por una razón para nada problemática.

- ¿Dónde está tu vestido? – dijo Kurt mientras Quinn terminaba de peinar a Rachel al otro lado de la habitación.

- Es lo primero que ves cuando abres el closet – respondió la chica.

- Trabaje mucho en esta pieza Berry, es mejor que no esté arrugado.

- Lo cuide como a mi vida – dijo ella.

En ese momento Kurt miro el vestido destruido y pensó que tal vez Rachel estaba hablando con sarcasmo.

- ¿Es en serio? – dijo desconcertando a las otras dos.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Rachel.

- Esta roto.

La chica se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia su amigo. Kurt tenía el vestido en sus manos, el cual presentaba una enorme rasgadura a su costado.

- Te juro que estaba bien esta mañana.

- ¿Alguien más estuvo aquí?

- La casa estuvo llena de personas, pero nadie sube nunca al segundo piso.

- Bueno, no solían hacerlo, es obvio que ahora sí.

- No hay tiempo para buscar al culpable – dijo Quinn – solamente hay que tratar de arreglarlo.

- Está completamente destrozado. No hay manera de hacerlo. – dijo Kurt sin dejar de mirar el daño.

- Tengo en mi habitación algunas de las piezas, que usamos en la sesión ayer. ¿Crees que algo sirva?

- Hay una pieza en color negro – dijo Kurt asintiendo – podemos hacer que se le vea bien.

La rubia corrió hacia afuera mientras Rachel y Kurt seguían mirando con tristeza aquel vestido arruinado.

En cuanto Quinn llego con aquella pieza ambos comenzaron a arreglar a Rachel, no había mucho tiempo e hicieron lo que pudieron para que luciera perfecta.

Notando que Rachel lucía un poco pálida después de lo que había pasado Kurt se acercó con su antifaz y comenzó a atarlo alrededor de su rostro, mientras decía algo en su oído para relajarla.

- Recuerda lo que significa esta noche para todos nosotros – comenzó Kurt mientras Rachel estaba frente al espejo – hace un par de años los tres habríamos estado temblando del miedo esperando solo a que algo malo y aterrador nos ocurriera, pero hoy, podemos decir con certeza que esos tiempos se fueron para siempre, ahora solo hay que disfrutar de la fiesta sin el temor de salir heridos. Estamos celebrando nuestra libertad

- Rachel. El final que nos merecíamos.

Los ojos marrón e intensos de Rachel rápidamente resaltaron a través de esa mascara que le había sido puesta. Sonrío lentamente disfrutando el momento, mientras sus otros dos amigos se preparaban para salir junto con ella. Las palabras de Kurt aun resonaban en su cabeza. "El final que se merecían". Era lo único que debía estar presente en esos momentos.

Quinn tenía puesto un vestido rojo que resaltaba sus ojos esmeralda y el cabello amarillo que la caracterizaba. Mientras Kurt tenía puesto un traje clásico en negro y blanco con un par de zapatos brillantes que había escogido y guardado él mismo para la ocasión.

Cuando Jesse abrió la puerta de la habitación Quinn y Kurt salieron de inmediato para darle un momento a la pareja. Ambos se dirigieron hacia el salón principal mientras Jesse se acercaba con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa amable hacia su esposa.

- Te ves hermosa – dijo antes mencionar cualquier otra cosa.

- Terminare haciéndome adicta a los halagos – dijo ella sonrojándose un poco más.

- No tiene nada de malo. Después de todo son merecidos.

- ¿Sabes? Todos hablan de merecer cosas en estos días y la verdad aun no logro comprender a que se refieren.

- Tuvimos una vida difícil. Es nuestra manera de mantener vivo nuestro orgullo mostrándole a las personas que un grupo de sobrevivientes está a punto de ser visto.

- Fue una pelea que nos quitó mucho.

Jesse se acercó hacia Rachel y tomándola de la barbilla cariñosamente la hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

- Mira a tu alrededor mi amor – dijo él haciendo que Rachel obedeciera - ¿No crees que no dio aún más cosas?

Ella lo miro por un momento para digerir y guardar esa imagen, y después se puso de puntillas para besarlo.

- Ahora si estoy lista – dijo entusiasmada.

- Después de usted – dijo Jesse señalándole la puerta.

La pareja comenzó a bajar las escaleras tomados del brazo mientras todos los invitados los miraban con una sonrisa en el rostro. Al llegar a la planta baja, la caminata de saludos comenzó, hasta llegar al punto en que ambos tuvieron que separarse y caminar cada quien hacia sus respectivos invitados.

- También te habrías llevado la corona esta noche – dijo Santana detrás de Rachel cuando tuvo la oportunidad de alcanzarla.

- Hola – grito Rachel llena de emoción abrazando a aquella amiga que no veía desde hace mucho.

- prometo no golpearte esta vez.

- Eso espero – respondió Rachel mientras ambas reían.

- ¿Dónde está Eric?

- Durmiendo, él y Ali no soportaron tantas horas despiertos. La verdad es que es una ventaja. Lo quiero demasiado pero es una pesadilla cuando esta cansado. Tiene el mismo temperamento que Finn.

- Lo recuerdo… - dijo Rachel sin poder evitar la incomodidad al tocar el tema. - ¿Cómo esta él?

- Bueno, voy a visitarlo cada mes. Le llevo fotografías y algunos dibujos que Eric le hace.

- ¿Qué piensa el de su papá?

- Le explique qué significaba el divorcio y ahora el comprende porque no vivimos juntos. Solo que a veces me duele cuando pregunta porque nunca lo ve.

- ¿Finn no te deja llevarlo?

- No. Se niega a que Eric lo vea en la prisión. Sé que eventualmente tendrá que saberlo, pero por ahora me gustaría respetar su decisión.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio mientras recordaban a aquel chico por el cual ambas habían caído perdidamente enamoradas alguna vez.

- En fin, esta no es una noche para hablar de esas cosas. Estamos festejando.

Rachel sonrío un poco incomoda al notar como las palabras de Santana salían por compromiso de su boca, tratando de disimular su apatía ante el tema.

- Te alcanzo después ¿Si? Kurt y Quinn deben andar por aquí.

- Estamos en la mesa cinco.

- Los buscare después – Rachel dijo esta última frase mientras su esposo la tomaba de la mano y la obligaba a caminar con él.

Después de saludar a más de una docena de personas Jesse la llevo hasta el centro de la pista, y mientras la banda que habían contratado tocaba un vals lento, él la hacía moverse al ritmo de aquella tonada dejando al lado los otros pensamientos que tenía metidos en la cabeza.

Rachel no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada provocando que Jesse hiciera lo mismo. Después ambos comenzaron a dar vueltas, siguiendo la coreografía que hace unos años habían aprendido de manera obligatoria en otros eventos de caridad.

- Esto ya casi termina – dijo Jesse haciendo que ella lo mirara desconcertada – La fiesta – Aclaro – ya todo está por terminar, y después volverás a sentirte tranquila.

- Eso espero – dijo ella con una alta dosis de honestidad. – creí que no sobrevivirá a la primera hora pero a estas alturas, en verdad, me siento orgullosa de mi misma.

- Sabía que podrías lograrlo.

- Mentiroso. Estabas esperando el momento preciso en el que me iba a quebrar. Te vi vigilándome desde el otro lado de la habitación.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? – dijo él riendo burlonamente – tendrías que haber visto tu rostro blanco al inicio de la fiesta. Lo único que hacía era preocuparme por ti.

Ambos seguían bailando cada vez más lento.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido con los inversionistas? – pregunto ella un poco curiosa.

- Bien, en realidad. Solamente me falta uno. El más importante de hecho.

Ella pudo notar como su rostro se ponía pálido.

- Mira nada más. Los roles se invirtieron. Ahora es otro quien está nervioso.

- ¿Qué esperabas? El hombre tiene una empresa tres veces más grande que la mía. Viene haciendo su fortuna desde hace décadas, y yo solo tengo cinco años en la carrera.

- No te había visto ser intimidado en mucho tiempo.

- No lo estoy.

Esta vez fue ella quien sonrío.

- ¿Crees poder acompañarme a verlo?

- Solo si admites que tienes miedo

Él la miro siendo entretenido por la tortura que comenzaba a presenciar.

- Eres tan mala – le replico.

- Me lo debes – dijo ella siguiendo el juego.

- Está bien. Acepto. Tengo miedo. ¿Ahora si me acompañas?

- Solo si prometes no esconderte debajo de mi vestido.

Jesse movió la cabeza en negación mientras la tomaba de la mano y la conducía a una de las mesas en los costados.

Aquel hombre iba acompañado por todo un conjunto de guardaespaldas, ordenadamente acomodados en varios puntos del gran salón. En cuanto Jesse se acercó de la mano de Rachel, varios de aquellos tipos pusieron sus ojos sobre él.

- Señor Crawford – dijo el joven anfitrión al llegar frente a aquel hombre. Le estrecho la mano y el saludo fue respondido.

- Jesse St James. El nuevo rostro de St Royal – dijo aquel hombre con una risa que denotaba hipocresía.

- Es un placer.

- Igualmente. Esta es una fiesta muy buena por cierto. No había disfrutado de un ambiente tan agradable en mucho tiempo.

- Me alegra que le haya gustado. Pero en realidad no me gustaría robar el crédito por esto. Todo lo que ve lo planeo mi esposa. Rachel Berry – en ese momento Rachel se acercó y estrecho la mano de aquel hombre.

Hubo un intercambio de miradas mientras ambos sonreían.

- Tiene una esposa muy hermosa

- Lo sé – respondió Jesse. Ella solo guardaba silencio sonrojada.

- Hizo un muy buen trabajo preparando todo esto señorita Berry. Como dije antes, he disfrutado mucho la estancia en esta fiesta.

- Tenía que ser todo perfecto – dijo ella hablando con cautela – es una celebración importante para ambos – mientras hablaba acariciaba el hombro de Jesse – así que el esfuerzo fue completamente impulsado por la alegría.

- ¿Qué es lo que festejan? Si se puede saber.

- Bueno, primero los cinco años de la empresa corriendo bajo mi mando.

- Ese tío tuyo hizo un mal trabajo.

Jesse trago saliva al escucharlo.

- Me alegra que el verdadero heredero este ahora a la cabeza – continuo diciendo aquel hombre.

- También celebramos nuestra… libertad. Podría decirse. Aunque no lo crea, tuvimos que pasar por muchas cosas para estar juntos.

- Unos genuinos Romeo y Julieta.

La pareja soltó una carcajada.

- Lo único que importa es que están juntos ahora.

- Y no hay manera de que nos separen – dijo Jesse tomando la mano de su esposa.

Hubo silencio por un momento.

Entonces el señor Crawford alzo una copa y la elevo mirando a Jesse con un par de ojos retadores.

- Por ustedes – dijo él

El chico tomo otra copa y la levanto con entusiasmo.

- Podríamos hablar de negocios esta noche, pero eso sería muy poco apropiado. Ya habrá tiempo de hacerlo. Por ahora, disfrute de su fiesta, y cuide mucho a su esposa.

Rachel volvió a ofrecer un rostro cordial.

- Voy a volver con Kurt y Quinn. Te veo en un rato. – dijo ella excusándose.

- Está bien. – él la beso en la mejilla y soltó su mano.

Fue entonces que ambos hombres se quedaron solos cara a cara.

- Podría enviar a mi asistente a obtener una cita con usted.

- No es necesario – dijo Crawford – lo recibiré cualquier día. Me agradaría hacer negocios con St Royal.

- Está bien, iré en cuanto tenga un espacio. Con suerte será pronto.

- La vida de los empresarios – dijo aquel hombre aportando una pequeña broma.

- Lo sé – respondió Jesse riendo.

- Debes tener cuidado con ella por cierto – dijo aquel hombre refiriéndose a su frase anterior. – esta vida puede darte muchas cosas. Pero puede quitarte algunas otras. Tuve que aprenderlo por malas experiencias.

Jesse lo miro fijamente tratando de leer entre las líneas.

- Eres joven. Tienes a una bella mujer a tu lado. Tienes una fortuna innumerable. Pero mañana, cuando despiertes después de todas las fiestas. Los eventos. Las negociaciones. Podrías darte cuenta que eso se fue quedando atrás.

- Esperemos que eso no pase.

- Debes ser cauteloso.

El chico asintió.

- Tengo que seguir con los invitados. Hablaremos después.

- Estaré aquí si me necesita. – dijo Crawford volviendo a su mesa.

Broady se acercó en cuanto noto que Jesse se había despedido de aquel hombre, y lleno de curiosidad se puso al lado de su jefe para preguntar.

- ¿Cómo le fue?

- Bien supongo – dijo Jesse mientras ambos recorrían la pista para llegar hasta la barra del otro lado – Es alguien interesante. Parece decir palabras escondidas. Como si cuando hablara de una cosa, estuviera refiriéndose a otra completamente diferente.

- Es una suerte que para obtener un poco de su dinero no se necesita mucha conversación.

- Solo esperemos que este trato sea en beneficio de la empresa.

- ¿Comienza a dudarlo? – pregunto el asistente algo confundido.

- Es solo un presentimiento.

- Bueno, no se puede confiar en esos muy a menudo.

Jesse asintió.

- ¿Y qué paso contigo Broady? Estoy seguro que no dejaste de trabajar esta noche.

- Hable con varias personas sobre empleos. Pero aun ninguno me ha convencido.

- ¿Qué me dices sobre la seguridad de la fiesta?

En aquel momento por el jardín muchos hombres con armas en las manos e insignias de policía se acercaban rodeando el perímetro de la mansión. Todos parecían haber salido de la nada y lentamente tomaban lugar en distintos puntos de aquel espacio.

- Nada podría pasar hoy.

- Eso espero. No quiero ninguna sorpresa.

Aquellos hombres se acercaban lentamente mientras la seguridad que había contratado Jesse, acordaban dejarlos avanzar al ver sus insignias.

- Solo disfrute de la fiesta.

- Eso haré – dijo Jesse caminando hacia la barra.

Fue entonces que el grupo de oficiales se quedó detrás de la puerta esperando para entrar.

Jesse se sentó en la barra y le pidió al hombre que la atendía uno de sus tragos favoritos.

- Cinco años y tú sigues pidiendo lo mismo – dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

El chico giro la cabeza de manera instantánea y pudo observar a una chica de cabello castaño, ojos color claro y un vestido en tonos purpura que se sentaba a su lado.

- ¿Sugar? – pregunto al reconocerla.

- ¿Esperabas a alguien más?

En aquel momento Jesse se abalanzo sobre su amiga y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

- Pensé que no habías recibido la invitación, nunca confirmaste nada.

- Me gusta sorprenderte Jesse. Pensé que ya lo sabias.

El chico la miro con una alegría desbordante y después la ayudo acomodarse en la silla de nuevo.

- ¿Cómo has estado? Hace meses que no te veo.

- Estuve en una gira. Llegue a la ciudad ayer. No podía faltar a este festejo. Después de todo yo también soy una sobreviviente ¿recuerdas? - la chica hizo un brindis al decir esas palabras.

- Me alegra que lo seas. Eres mi única amiga.

- La única que te conoció antes de ser el gran magnate.

Ambos compartieron una sonrisa.

- Siento no poder quedarme a conversar. Tengo que dar un discurso de despedida.

- Te entiendo, eres un hombre muy ocupado ahora. Cuando huíamos teníamos mucho tiempo e insomnio para platicar.

- ¿Te gustaría quedarte aquí esta noche?

- ¿Por qué no? Te veré después.

- No lo dudes.

Fue Sugar quien se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia otra dirección. En ese momento, Jesse se dispuso a sacar un trozo de papel de su bolsillo para repasar el discurso que tenía ahí escrito. Mientras terminaba su trago leía cuidadosamente las palabras que había plasmado, esperando que fueran suficientes para expresar su regocijo.

- ¿Necesita ayuda en su discurso señor James? – dijo otra voz femenina.

- Pensé que te habías ido a platicar con alguien más Sugar – dijo sin apartar la mirada de su hoja.

- Ese es un lindo nombre.

Esta vez Jesse giro la cabeza y vio como una chica rubia con una máscara que cubría su rostro en totalidad se sentaba a su lado. Era un artefacto de estilo victoriano, parecía porcelana pero no era tan pesada. La máscara tenía muchos adornos a su alrededor que combinaban con el vestido negro que la chica usaba.

- ¿Nos conocemos?

- No lo creo – respondió ella.

- Jesse St James – dijo él invitándola a decir su nombre mientras estrechaba su mano.

- Toda la ciudad sabe quién es usted – dijo ella evadiéndolo – no necesita presentación.

- ¿Cuál es un nombre? – pregunto él de manera directa.

- ¿Por qué le interesa saberlo? No hace falta créame. No me volverá a ver en mucho tiempo.

- ¿Cómo esta tan segura de eso? – dijo el chico intrigado.

- No soy fácil de encontrar.

- Es una lástima.

- Oh, no sea tan pesimista, dije que no nos veríamos en mucho tiempo pero si nos veremos otra vez. – respondió la chica mientras su mirada se fijaba en él. - ¿Sabe cuándo será eso?

- ¿Cuándo? – dijo Jesse con una sonrisa pensando que esta joven trataba de seducirlo.

- Cuando tú y todos tus amigos hayan sucumbido.

La sonrisa desapareció después de aquella frase.

La chica se puso de pie y lentamente avanzo hacia el perplejo joven que la miraba. Jesse trago saliva mientras ella acercaba su boca junto a su oído.

- ¿No cree muy altanero el hacer una fiesta para restregar en la cara la fortuna que usted tiene a toda la ciudad? Como si todo el mundo los viera como héroes, y no como niños afortunados que supieron correr cuando el lobo se acercaba. No todos somos sus adoradores señor James, hay algunos que esperamos desde lejos el momento en el que caiga. Y créame que cuando eso pase, seremos los primeros en recordar el discurso que dirá esta noche.

Después de decir eso la chica dio un paso hacia atrás para alejarse. Jesse la tomo del brazo rápidamente.

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto lleno de ira.

Ella le dio un golpe mientras lograba zafarse con facilidad.

- Créame, ya la sabrá.

Mientras caminaba hacia el otro extremo de la habitación ella se quitaba la máscara que tenía puesta develando ser la misma chica que había entrado a su casa unas horas antes. Se puso un artefacto pequeño en el oído mientras parecía tratar de comunicarse con alguien.

- Entren al final de su discurso. Seguro lo encontrara poético. – dijo ella para después desaparecer entre las personas.

Con las manos aun temblándole Jesse subió hasta las escaleras principales y con un micrófono en la mano acaparo la atención de todos.

- Buenas noches a todos. Espero que hayan disfrutado de su estancia. Lamento informarles que la fiesta está a punto de terminar. Y por eso aprovechare estos momentos para darles un mensaje que me parece importante.

Varias personas comenzaron a entrar desde varios puntos de la mansión en aquel momento.

- Este evento, además de celebrar los cinco años de St royal bajo el mando de un legítimo St James. Se creó para celebrar la paz y libertad, que yo y mi grupo de amigos hemos disfrutado durante todo este tiempo. Después de pasar por muchos obstáculos. Después de dejar atrás, nuestros antiguos demonios, y sobre todo, después de enterrar por siempre, aquellas malas memorias, hoy, podemos decir con certeza, que nuestro futuro parece un lugar más seguro. Un lugar, en el cual podremos comenzar una vida nueva, y finalmente ir por el camino que siempre quisimos recorrer. Les agradezco a todos habernos acompañado, y ahora sin más que decir, propongo un último brindis.

En ese momento, Jesse alzo una copa mientras tragaba saliva.

- Por los cierres. - dijo refiriéndose al final de su pesadilla.

Fue entonces que todos los oficiales que esperaban detrás de las puertas entraron irrumpiendo con la tranquilidad del momento. Todos los invitados comenzaron a alterarse y rápidamente las personas y el miedo se dispersaron en la habitación.

Un hombre alto y con una figura imponente se puso frente a Rachel haciendo que Jesse corriera hacia ella.

El hombre la tomo del brazo y mostrando un papel antes de hacerlo, comenzó a esposarla frente a todas aquellas personas.

- ¿Qué está haciendo? – pregunto Jesse.

- Rachel Berry, está bajo arresto.

Antes de que aquel hombre la hiciera caminar hacia la salida Jesse se abalanzo hacia él.

- Hey espere, ¿En qué cargos?

- El asesinato de Terri DelMonico. – dijo aquel hombre dejando helado a aquel anfitrión.

Las personas se abrieron paso mientras la chica en lágrimas salía de la casa, y fue entonces que aquella noche, se declaró oficialmente una nueva pelea.


	2. RUMOR HAS IT REVENGE: Primera parte 2-5

_Capítulo 2 – "Amenaza" _

- Dejen a los niños en mi habitación con Santana – Dijo Jesse mientras corría apresurado por el pasillo principal del segundo piso.

Quinn, Kurt y Brody comenzaron a seguirle el paso mientras el chico agitado, se dirigía hacia una de las salas de estancia en la mansión, y se servía un poco de Brandi.

- No has bebido en mucho tiempo – dijo Kurt al notarlo – no deberías hacerlo.

Jesse le lanzo un par de ojos retadores, indicándole que la situación lo ameritaba. Kurt bajo la mirada.

- ¿Cómo pudo pasar? Nadie más estaba en la habitación aquel día – dijo Quinn al llegar finalmente después de seguirles el paso con su gran vestido de gala.

- No tengo idea – dijo Jesse mientras su mirada se perdía en su reflejo en la ventana – pero vamos a averiguarlo.

Sus ojos esta vez se centraron solo en Brody.

- Llama a todo nuestro despacho de abogados. Diles que los quiero ver en la prisión estatal en una hora. Prepara el auto para que salga a esa hora, y cancela todo lo que este planeado para mañana.

- Sería bueno que apareciera en una rueda de prensa. No dejo una buena imagen hoy. – respondió el asistente.

- No estoy seguro si quiera hacer una aparición pública en estos momentos.

- Él tiene razón – replico Kurt – no queremos que haya malentendidos. Tal vez antes su reputación no era muy importante pero ahora están en la boca de todos.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude a preparar algo? – pregunto Quinn amablemente.

- Dile a todos los empleados que salgan de la casa. Y avísale a las personas de seguridad que saldré en unos momentos. Y no quiero a ningún camarógrafo en el camino cuando lo haga.

- ¿A qué hora debo citar a la prensa mañana?

- Te dejare encargarte de todo. Estaré en St Royal para las diez de la mañana.

- Habrá toda una multitud. Tendré que organizarla en la plaza del edificio.

- Haz lo que sea necesario – respondió Jesse algo cortante. La preocupación no le dejaba tiempo para ser amable.

Quinn y Kurt se miraron por varios minutos tratando de pensar juntos en que decir.

Fue entonces que una mujer del servicio de la casa se acercó y entro a la sala siendo sigilosa.

- ¿Desea que prepare los cuartos para las visitas? – pregunto a Jesse

Él ni si quiera la escucho.

- Nosotros lo haremos – le dijo Kurt con un tono cortes.

- Está bien – dijo la mujer caminando hacia la salida. – por cierto. ¿Encontró lo que buscaba esta mañana señorita Fabray? – dijo dirigiéndose a Quinn.

La rubia la miro desconcertada.

- ¿De qué habla?

- Uno de los empleados me dijo que había venido en la mañana.

- Estuve todo el día en la oficina. No llegue hasta esta tarde.

La cara de todos los presentes se puso en blanco en aquel momento. Jesse camino rápidamente hacia la mujer que los miraba confundida.

- ¿A dónde entro la mujer que menciona?

Después de que las palabras fueron confesadas, Jesse corrió hacia su oficina, y abrió la puerta asustado al saber que la intrusa había estado en aquel lugar. Corrió rápidamente hacia su escritorio y comenzó a revisar que todo estuviera en orden.

Los papeles de la empresa, y de la casa, incluyendo el testamento, estaban todos intactos.

Busco en los libreros, movió las sillas, incluso reviso cada una de las fotografías que tenía en el lugar, para cerciorarse de que no hubiera alguna cámara escondida en ellas. Fue entonces que una idea se le vino a la cabeza.

Abrió rápidamente la última gaveta de su escritorio, y descubrió finalmente lo que estaba perdido.

Los planos de la empresa ya no estaban. Alguien los había tomado, y aunque en ese momento nada de lo que pasaba tenía sentido. Esto no podía augurar nada bueno.

En ese momento la intensa lluvia que caía afuera termino por desactivar toda la electricidad de la casa. Por un momento las luces comenzaron a jugarse hasta que finalmente se apagaron.

Jesse comenzó a respirar hondo para guardar compostura. Se sentó en su escritorio y lentamente fue armando piezas para tratar de construir el plan que sus enemigos estaban llevando a cabo.

La mujer que se había acercado esta noche era por completo un enigma. Y ya que ella uso una frase en plural, pudo saber que no estaba sola.

El sonido del teléfono lo asusto por un instante. Después se puso de pie y con una mano temblorosa lo contesto.

- Residencia St James.

- ¿Qué se siente estar debajo del pie que te aplasta la cabeza?

Una voz distorsionada hablaba del otro lado de la línea. El chico trago saliva y comenzó a exasperar rápidamente.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Esa no es la pregunta correcta Jesse. Lo que deberías estarte preguntando es, ¿Qué es lo que voy hacer contigo?

- No puedes hacer nada.

- Siempre siendo tan egocéntrico. Que hayas sido el héroe una vez, no te absuelve de ser alguien estúpido. ¿Qué se sintió haber sido humillado en tu propia celebración? Esto solo ha comenzado.

- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo él con un tono más enojado.

- Esa pregunta es mejor. Lo que quiero, es que dejes a tu linda esposa en prisión por un tiempo. Vamos a darle una pizca de lo que se siente tener una vida difícil. Las personas tienen que pagar por lo que hicieron.

- Yo pague esa sentencia hace mucho tiempo.

- El mártir no es un personaje voluntario Jesse. No te correspondía haberlo hecho.

- Rachel no se quedara ahí.

- ¿Esa es tu decisión final?

- Si – dijo Jesse con voz temblorosa.

- Entonces, arde.

La llamada se cortó dejándolo sin habla. Esta amenaza no había sido como las de los años anteriores. Los eventos que habían pasado en su juventud se habían enterrado casi por completo. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, el miedo se sentía distinto.

Cuando las luces volvieron Jesse dio un salto al ver a Sugar frente a él.

- ¿Con quién hablabas? – pregunto la chica.

- Me asustaste – dijo él apenas recuperando el aliento.

- Lo siento. Es solo que no te encontraba en ninguna parte – dijo ella acercándose. Tomo su hombro y comenzó a acariciarlo pues sabía que así se tranquilizaba - ¿Necesitas que haga algo por ti? Puedo acompañarte a ver a Rachel.

- No, no tienes porque.

- Quiero hacerlo – dijo ella.

Jesse sonrió y fue entonces que la abrazo descargando así todo el miedo que se había acumulado en las últimas horas.

- Prefiero que nadie salga de la mansión. Está cayendo una tormenta y no estoy seguro de que sea buena idea salir ahora.

- ¿Sabes que estoy contigo en esto verdad? – pregunto la chica – Jesse Bond.

El chico asintió con una sonrisa.

- Lo sé. Cuídate mucho, y a los demás también.

Sugar asintió mientras Jesse salía rápidamente de la habitación.

La noche apenas comenzaba. Y aun habría más cosas por vivir.

Una habitación obscura. Llena de hombres sentados en una misma sala. No tenían una apariencia de ser personas amables. Todos parecían imponentes. Tenían tatuadas distintas imágenes, y sus miradas no guardaban ningún tipo de luz.

Había silencio total en el lugar. Y su postura se asimilaba a la de alguien que esperaba por otra persona.

Fue entonces que un ruido irrumpió con la tranquilidad y el sonido de un par de tacones caminando por el pasillo resonó como un eco a lo lejos.

Una chica rubia con una falda y un saco negro se acercaban lentamente hacia aquella sala. Estaban en lo que parecía ser un despacho abandonado pues aun había artículos de oficina en mal estado por doquier.

La rubia venia caminando de la mano de un hombre. Fue hasta que la luz de la linterna que había en la sala lo alumbro, que se pudo develar su identidad. El señor Crawford, invitado de la fiesta unas horas antes, estaba tomando asiento frente a esos hombres.

La rubia se quitó un par de guantes negros y se quedó de pie a su lado.

El que parecía ser líder del otro clan simplemente observo a las visitas por unos momentos. Impaciente, comenzó a mover los dedos sobre el soporte del sofá. Fue unos minutos después que finalmente tomo aire. Esto no era un negocio cualquiera.

- ¿Te llego mi carta Martin? – dijo este sujeto al señor Crawford, quien parecía responder a este nombre.

- La leí dos veces – dijo el otro con un tono de desaire.

- Comprenderás que esto no es una tarea fácil.

- No hay que hablar de esto como un negocio – dijo Crawford – recuerda que esto es personal.

- Para ti – respondió al visitante – para mí solo es una tarea más en la lista de cosas por las que te estoy en deuda. Parece que nunca acabare de pagarte.

- Tú sabes que somos amigos.

Una sonrisa sarcástica se pintó en el otro hablante.

- ¿Cómo sabemos que la policía no será un problema? – pregunto el líder.

- Yo soy un policía – dijo la rubia saltando a la conversación – no serán impedimento. – su voz parecía algo sutil.

Uno de los hombres que estaba al lado del líder del otro clan susurro a su oído.

- "No vas a confiar en esta chica ¿verdad? Solo mírala".

En ese momento la chica lo miro fijamente y de una manera veloz avanzo hacia él para después descargar su fuerza en el brazo del individuo y someterlo sobre una mesa que residía en el centro. Tomo el arma que guardaba en la espalda baja y le apunto en la cabeza.

- No tenemos tiempo para consejos. – dijo ella

El líder miro a Crawford con ojos sorprendidos.

- ¿Qué te puedo decir? – dijo Crawford divirtiéndose – parece una princesa, pero no lo es.

No hubo contestación.

- Vamos Lee. Tu sabes que esto significa todo para mí – dijo Crawford a su compañero revelando el nombre de éste. La rubia seguía sometiendo al sujeto.

- Suéltalo – dijo Lee mirándola a los ojos.

Ella lo lanzo al piso.

- Theo fue mi sobrino preferido por mucho tiempo. Siempre amable, ignorando todas las atrocidades que hacíamos. Nunca se corroyó con nuestro lodo. – dijo Lee acercándose a Crawford – solo quiero que sepas Martin, que si voy a hacer esto, no será por ti. Será por él.

- Mi hijo fue asesinado por personas que no le dieron importancia. Lo trataron como un número en rojo más. Ahora es momento de que paguen. – Crawford parecía dolido al hablar de su fallecido hijo.

- Solo tienes que decirme lo que necesito hacer. – respondió Lee.

- Tienes una mafia numerosa Lee. Yo creo que estas muy consciente de lo que la gente quiere cuando se te acerca. Dinero, recursos, personas.

- ¿Cuál es el plan?

- Me ayudas a hundir a St James. Y mi querida amiga aquí presente, Kitty, promete alejar a la policía de tu rastro por un largo tiempo. Todos salimos beneficiados.

- ¿Por qué tendría que confiar en ella?

- No tienes opción – dijo Kitty cuando al fin se supo su nombre – si no aceptas ayudarnos, en lugar de alejar a la policía solo les dejare el camino para llegar a tu mazmorra. No eres invisible. Yo solo te hare brillante.

- Pensé que esto era entre familia.

- La familia necesita presionar algunas veces – dijo Crawford – y debes saber que yo no tomo un no por respuesta.

- Solo promete que después de esto me dejaras en paz. Tú y tu amiga.

- Lo prometemos – dijo Crawford mientras una sonrisa se pintaba en su rostro. – es un trato entonces.

En ese momento se había pactado la sentencia para la familia St James. No solo Crawford estaba tratando de hundirlos, sino que ahora, sumando a los recursos ilimitados que este hombre tenía, se adhería este grupo de personas que ayudarían a sucumbir al singular grupo de amigos.

- Nada de policías – dijo Lee una vez más.

- No debes preocuparte – respondió Kitty.

Él asintió.

- ¿Cuál es la primera tarea? – pregunto el hombre resignado.

- Necesito tomar prestado algunos de tus juguetes y un par de tus hombres. – mientras Kitty decía esto una risa para nada inocente se marcaba en su rostro – vamos a armar un show.

Mientras Ali dormía Blaine y Kurt comenzaron a discutir fuera de la habitación de Jesse y Rachel. Por órdenes del anfitrión los niños se habían quedado a dormir en ese cuarto mientras Santana y Sugar los cuidaban desde la barra que aún estaba puesta en el pasillo lateral.

Nadie podía dormir, ni si quiera se podía pensar en eso como una opción. En tan solo dos horas, la casa de los St James había pasado de ser un lugar mágico, a convertirse en un verdadero desastre. Las personas que Jesse había contratado para los movimientos legales estaban ahora caminando en todas direcciones por la sala. Quinn estaba afuera tratando de apaciguar a la prensa, mientras Jesse y Kurt se alistaban para salir hacia la prisión en donde Rachel se encontraba.

- ¿En serio tienes que ir? No creo que Ali esté muy contenta en una casa extraña cuando despierte y no te vea.

- Por eso vas a estar aquí – respondió Kurt ante las insistencias de su esposo.

- En realidad no creo que sea necesario que vayas. No va a ser de mucha ayuda tener a todos en ese lugar. – decía Blaine mientras Kurt lo ignoraba preparando cosas ropa para llevar a Rachel en una pequeña mochila.

- Lo siento. Tengo que ir.

- No me estas escuchando. No quiero quedarme aquí solo con Ali mientras todas estas personas están en la casa. No sabemos qué otras cosas pueden pasar.

- Hay seguridad por todas partes nada malo va a pasar. Además no quiero que salgan ahora que la prensa está rodeando la mansión.

- ¿No crees que habrá más reporteros en la mañana? Es el momento perfecto para salir.

- Blaine escucha – dijo Kurt mientras se detenía para tomarlo de los hombros – ellos son mi familia ¿comprendes? Cuando mi madre murió Rachel fue la única persona que no dejo que me derrumbara. Ahora es tiempo de devolver el favor.

- Devolviste el favor más de lo que se necesitaba.

- ¿Cuántas veces son esas para ser exacto? ¿Acaso le estas poniendo un límite a la generosidad?

- Sabes lo que trato de decir.

- No vas a persuadirme Blaine – dijo Kurt cuando estuvo listo. – volveré en unas horas. Y por favor no salgas a mitad de la noche con la niña. Piensa en ella.

- Eres tu quien no lo hace.

Kurt se detuvo por un momento al escuchar esa frase pero unos segundos después siguió con su camino. Blaine se limitó a mirarlo marcharse. Después entro a la habitación en donde su hija dormía.

- ¿Estás listo? – pregunto Kurt al llegar al pie de la escalera y toparse con Jesse. Ambos aún tenían puestos los trajes elegantes de la fiesta.

- Si claro – dijo Jesse algo aturdido por el ruido en el lugar.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida moviéndose entre las personas.

- Quiero que prepares todo para mañana Brody, y sé que va a parecer algo cruel, pero te necesito activo todo el día.

- No voy a fallar – respondió el asistente a su jefe.

Jesse le devolvió una sonrisa condescendiente.

En ese momento Sugar se puso de pie una vez más y se acercó a Jesse para después tomarlo del hombro.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que vaya?

- Creo que esto es algo que debo hacer yo solo.

- Kurt va a ir – replico ella.

- Es su mejor amigo.

- ¿Sabes? Parece que Rachel siempre tiene a su gente apoyándola cuando se cae pero nadie parece cubrirte a ti las espaldas.

Jesse la miro por un momento tratando de entender a que venía el comentario.

- Puedo ir si quieres. – dijo Sugar una vez más.

- Preferiría que durmieras un poco – dijo Jesse tomando gentilmente su cabello. – tal vez no lo entiendes ahora, pero tú sabes que estuve a punto de perderte muchas veces antes. Con Ryan y todos sus ataques, pudiste haber muerto.

- Pero estoy aquí – dijo ella riendo nerviosa.

- Lo que no ves es que trato de protegerte. Porque no quiero perder a mi única amiga. Rachel tiene a muchos, yo solo te tengo a ti.

Después de decirlo las puertas de la mansión se abrieron y un sin fin de flashes comenzaron a abalanzarse sobre él y su acompañante. Kurt solamente se cubrió la cara con un par de gafas obscuras mientras Jesse clavaba los ojos al piso.

Cuando finalmente pudieron llegar al auto ambos permanecieron en silencio la primera parte del recorrido.

- ¿Estás bien? – dijo Kurt tratando de romper con la tensión.

Jesse lo miro por unos momentos y después se mordió el labio.

Las emociones comenzaron a desbordarse y en ese instante el chico golpeo con fuerza la ventana polarizada que tenía al lado para después ponerse las manos sobre la cara y comenzar a gritar con ira.

Kurt trago saliva.

Pensó que sería correcto no decir nada y solo dejo que su acompañante se desahogara mientras él intentaba también recuperar el aliento.

- ¡Qué bonito vestido! Me encanta – gritaban las mujeres desde sus celdas al ver a Rachel pasar con su traje de gala aun puesto.

Un par de oficiales la escoltaban hacia la sala de visitas mientras todas las mujeres giraban su cabeza hacia ella mientras con lento paso caminaba por el lugar.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo la princesa? – se murmuraban mientras Rachel trataba de evadir su tono sarcástico.

Un sonido mecánico se escuchó cuando la puerta principal se abrió.

Al ver a Jesse, Rachel rápidamente corrió hacia él pero fue detenida por el guardia de seguridad cuando estuvo a unos metros.

El rostro de Jesse estuvo tenso por un par de minutos pero después se conforto de haberla visto, y simplemente volvió a tomar asiento.

Los ojos de Rachel denotaban miedo, era por esta razón que el chico comenzó a sudar frio, tratando de contraer el llanto. Él había vivido de cerca la experiencia que una estancia en la prisión podría brindar. Era debido a esto que temía por la seguridad de Rachel, y simplemente lo destrozaba el tener que imaginar a su esposa en esa situación.

Hubo silencio por un par de minutos. Después cuando el oficial se retiró lo suficiente para darles privacidad comenzaron a hablar.

- Te traje esto para que puedas cambiarte – dijo Kurt entregándole la bolsa con ropa que había llevado.

- Gracias – dijo ella un poco temblorosa por el frio.

- Aun no entiendo cómo pudo pasar esto – continuo Jesse mientras apretaba su mano – no sabemos que pruebas pueden tener, o con que fundamentos ataquen.

- No sabemos quién es el atacante – resalto Kurt

- Una mujer se me acerco en la fiesta y comenzó a decir varias cosas sobre vernos sucumbir.

- Puedes revisar los videos de seguridad, tal vez incluso saber cómo y cuando llego. – dijo Kurt

- Ya lo están haciendo. Les di la orden antes de irme.

- No recuerdo a ningún otro testigo en aquella noche. Claro que he borrado la mayoría de los recuerdos sobre ese par de años.

- Todos lo hemos hecho – dijo Kurt – pensamos que jamás volverían a ser importantes.

Jesse miro a ambos chicos sentados en la mesa junto con él y por solo un momento no pudo evitar sentir culpa.

- No hiciste nada malo. ¿Lo sabes verdad? Si es que existe algún tipo de video, podremos ver que todo fue en defensa propia.

- No tengo idea de lo que vaya a pasar. Pero no te lo negare, estoy muy asustada.

El chico siguió frotando su mano de una manera cariñosa tratando de confortarla.

- Sabes que no voy a dejar que nada te pase.

Rachel alzo la mirada para concentrarse en el reflejo de sus ojos.

Después solamente asintió.

- Tengo a todo un despacho de abogados estudiando el caso para cuando tengamos que ir a la corte. Nada ni nadie va a impedir que salgas de aquí.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto Kurt intrigado.

Jesse desvió la mirada por un instante antes de confesar lo que había pasado.

- Cuando la luz se fue en toda la mansión, alguien llamo a mi despacho y me amenazo. Dijo que quería que te dejara en prisión por un tiempo.

- ¿Era hombre o mujer?

- Era una voz distorsionada. Por un aparato electrónico tal vez.

- Tal y como Will lo hacía conmigo – dijo Rachel recordando.

- ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí? – dijo Kurt sumamente confundido por tantos eventos y coincidencias.

- Sea lo que sea. No estamos preparados. – dijo ella asustada.

- Ahora tenemos recursos, abogados, contactos, seguridad. Será más fácil salir de esto.

- Créeme. No deberías confiar demasiado en eso. – dijo Rachel – las personas que solo buscan hacer daño ven todas estas cosas como simples barreras que derrumban con facilidad.

- Tengo que saber quién era esa chica. – recalcó Jesse.

- Hay otra cosa que tienes que hacer antes – dijo Rachel después de haberse perdido en sus pensamientos por un instante.

La atención se centró en ella.

- Vas a necesitar seguridad mejor calificada de la que tienes, y además alguien que sepa cómo moverse e investigar por su cuenta.

- No puedes estar hablando de ella – dijo Jesse – Despedí a esa chica hace mucho tiempo. No creo que quiera hacer nada por mí.

- Cassandra July es la mejor opción que tienes en una investigadora. Al menos deberías intentar – esta vez el tono de Rachel fue insistente.

La alarma del despertador sonó y la chica que estaba en la cama salto algo asustada.

Unos momentos después estiro la mano para apagarla y se puso de pie mientras trata de acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz.

Cassandra July había sido una de las mujeres que trabajaron para St Royal en la rama de seguridad, durante su primer año de restauración. Esta chica había tenido un talento nato para detectar los peligros aledaños, pero desgraciadamente, durante un recorte de personal, Jesse encontró a alguien que ofreció hacer lo mismo por menos dinero. Cuando supo que el error de despedir a Cassandra había sido grande, era demasiado tarde. La chica no había querido ni si quiera contestar sus llamadas.

Aquella mañana Cassandra se levantó temprano, pues tenía que cubrir algunas rondas en la estación que le había sido asignada. Se dio una ducha, preparo café, y mientras lo bebía noto que había diez mensajes de voz en su contestadora. Todos habían llegado en la madrugada y ni si quiera los había escuchado.

"Hola Cassandra, soy Jesse St James. Sé que no hemos hablado en mucho tiempo pero en realidad, necesito contactarte en estos momentos. Por favor contesta o regresa la llamada. Gracias" – prácticamente todos los mensajes tenían dicho algo parecido.

La chica instantáneamente recordó a su antiguo jefe y sin dudarlo ni si quiera por un momento, borro todo lo que se había grabado en su contestadora. No podía lidiar con esas personas todavía. Había sido un golpe demasiado bajo.

Cuando estuvo lista para salir, se hato el rubio cabello que caía hasta su cintura y se puso un chaleco con las siglas FBI apretando su espalda para obtener un porte autoritario. Debajo llevaba una camiseta color gris y un par de botas cómodas.

Al salir de casa su compañero la esperaba en una de las patrullas que les habían asignado. El chico tenía en las manos dos vasos con cafés recién hechos.

- No tenías que comprarme nada – dijo ella en un tono sarcástico – de todas maneras no te dejare conducir.

La sonrisa en el rostro del chico se esfumo y unos minutos después ambos subieron al auto.

- ¿Puedes creer que se atreva si quiera a pedirme un favor? – dijo ella quejándose mientras esperaban en el tráfico por un semáforo en verde.

- No lo sé, tal vez sea algo realmente importante.

- No me importa si su casa se está incendiando y yo tengo un balde de agua en las manos. No voy a olvidar lo que me hizo.

- Debes entender que en ese momento su compañía estaba en crisis.

- ¿Y tú qué sabes? – respondió Cassandra siendo prepotente.

- Cuentas la misma historia cada que estas ebria y solitaria. Incluso el cantinero se la sabe de memoria.

- Yo era excelente ¿Sabes? Fui la mejor agente en su pequeña empresa. No tenía por qué despedirme. Pensé que era importante.

- No tengo nada que decirte. Es tu decisión. Pero aun así, deberías al menos escuchar de que se trata la propuesta.

Cassandra se limitó a fijar su mirada en la fila de autos que estaba frente a ella, mientras reflexionaba aquellas palabras de su acompañante.

El jardín oval que estaba en la planta baja del edificio Rossets Jones, lugar en donde residían las oficinas de St Royal en los últimos dos pisos, estaba completamente repleto de personas.

Brody había preparado una conferencia masiva de prensa, y ahora que toda la ciudad hablaba de lo ocurrido una noche antes en el baile de recaudación de fondos en la mansión, todas las televisoras y periódicos deseaban con ansiedad contar con la exclusiva sobre el evento.

Fueron tantas las personas que arribaron al lugar, que Jesse tuvo que usar el helicóptero de la compañía para entrar por el techo de dicha edificación. Las personas que abajo esperaban, se entusiasmaron al ver como el peculiar vehículo se acercaba al lugar.

- ¿Está todo listo? – pregunto Jesse a su asistente, quien lo había esperado desde un extremo del helipuerto.

- La prensa esta amontonada en el jardín. Las juntas fueron pospuestas y los abogados están en la sala de juntas.

- Bien, ahora solo necesito hacer un par de llamadas – Jesse seguía caminando mientras se abrochaba el saco.

En la planta baja, abriéndose paso entre las personas, Blaine llegaba con la pequeña Ali en brazos hasta las escaleras principales del pequeño escenario que se había montado con un lugar especial para Jesse en su conferencia. Kurt estaba sobre él tratando de apaciguar a la multitud que esperaba al magnate, y al ver a su esposo moviéndose como una pequeña hormiga entre la multitud rápidamente movió el micrófono a un lado y bajo para recibirlo.

- Hola hermosa – dijo el al tener enfrente a su hija - ¿Qué hacen aquí? – esta vez su mirada se fijaba en Blaine.

- Olvidaste darme la ficha de entrada del colegio. Sabes que no puedo entrar sin ella. – dijo Blaine algo enojado.

- Lo siento. La deje en mi traje de anoche. Está en la mansión.

- Genial – dijo Blaine un poco más irritado - ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? Yo también tengo un empleo Kurt. No puedo solo faltar.

- Te juro que lo olvide por completo.

- Tengo dos cirugías programas para hoy. ¿Qué se supone que pase ahora? ¿Solamente me voy al parque con ella?

- No peleen papi – la voz de Ali apaciguo el momento. Blaine solo agacho la cabeza y le beso la frente a su hija.

- No hagamos esto aquí Blaine – dijo Kurt en voz baja tomando de su brazo.

No hubo respuesta.

- La conferencia solo va a durar unos minutos. Te prometo que en cuanto termine yo me llevare a Ali a casa y podrás irte. ¿Me esperarías? Por favor.

- Está bien – respondió el chico a regañadientes.

En ese momento el rostro de Kurt volvió a la vida. Una vez más había logrado calmar un poco las aguas, pero así como ese don de tranquilizar a su esposo llegaba cada vez que la ira estaba a punto de atacarlo, una pregunta arribaba a la cabeza de Kurt cada vez que esto pasaba. ¿Cuánto más iba a durar esta etapa de tensión entre ellos? Sus amigos estaban en problemas y él no parecía entenderlo. El chico que lo había ayudado en todos los desastres unos años atrás parecía haber desaparecido por completo.

El chico se hizo a un lado para no obstruir el paso y junto con su hija se situaron en una pequeña banca que residía al costado del jardín. La mirada de Kurt fue un poco desolada. Realmente había sentido culpa por no haber pensado en el bienestar de su familia, pero había tantas cosas en su cabeza en aquellos momentos, que las divagaciones lograban ganarle a la conciencia.

La prensa seguía llegando al lugar cada vez más impaciente. Era la hora de dar declaraciones, falsas o verdaderas, necesitaban escuchar algo.

Al otro lado de la calle Kitty caminaba con el porte imponente que la caracterizaba. Esta vez no tenía el cabello recogido, y su vestimenta obscura resaltaba su amarilla cabellera de una manera perfecta. Con las manos en su bolsillo, saco un teléfono celular y marco un solo número, para después ponerlo sobre su oído.

- ¿Dónde están? – pregunto siendo secante.

- Frente a usted. Estamos llegando.

Una van color blanco se estacionó en la acera que rodeaba el edificio Rossets Jones. De él bajaron dos hombres con overoles de trabajo color beige, siendo uno de ellos, el que sostenía el teléfono en su mano derecha.

- Bien, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer. – dijo ella.

- Pensé que íbamos a esperar por su señal. – respondió este hombre mientras sacaba de la parte trasera una pequeña caja de herramientas.

- Voy a estar en el edificio de enfrente. Si les llamo y cuelgo. Pueden activarlas.

- Hecho.

El chico colgó el teléfono y junto con su compañero comenzaron a abrirse paso entre las personas que esperaban por Jesse.

El majestuoso edificio no se encontraba en una zona céntrica de Manhattan, en realidad estaba a las afueras de la pequeña y lujosa isla, residiendo entre la fila de edificios restaurados, que se habían puesto a la venta unos años atrás, mientras se trataba de reconstruir aquella parte de la región. Wall Street estaba muy lejos del Rossets. Esto no impedía que dicho edificio resguardara a múltiples agencias importantes.

Kitty entro a la estancia del edificio de enfrente, como había prometido y mientras las personas se abrían paso ante la seguridad que emanaba, ella simplemente ignoraba a todos quienes se atravesaban.

Cassandra había llegado finalmente a su estación respectiva. El caos que normalmente rodeaba al lugar se había convertido en un ambiente normal para ella. Saludo a todos como acostumbraba, al pasar por los cubículos y escritorios amontonados en el centro del lugar. Después entro a su oficina, y cerró la puerta para después notar que había más mensajes en el buzón que tenía enfrente.

- Oficial July han llamado de la oficina St Royal desde las siete de la mañana – dijo una de las secretarias que contestaban teléfonos entrando a su oficina.

- ¡Lo sé! Tengo el buzón lleno de sus mensajes. Si siguen llamando solo cuelga y no digas nada más.

La mujer asintió.

Fue entonces que desde la suite que había rentado, Kitty decidió hacer otra llamada. Esta vez a la estación de policía.

- Quiero que todas las unidades vayan a Brooklyn esta tarde. Hay una amenaza de explosivo en el lugar – dijo la chica para después colgar el teléfono.

En la estación la orden no se tardó mucho en correr. Todas las unidades comenzaron poco a poco a abandonar Manhattan e incluso las que estaban de guardia, se dirigieron hacia el otro lado del puente.

Fueron muy escasas las unidades que se quedaron en la oficina.

- ¿Sabremos alguna vez porque Kitty es tan…? – dijo Cassandra a su compañero mientras se preparaba para irse ella también.

- ¿Perra? – respondió él.

- Tú lo dijiste.

- No la he visto en meses. Ya todos quisiéramos tener su puesto, y poder faltar un año completo.

- No sé qué hizo para merecer ese puesto. Tú eres mucho mejor.

- Ah, ¿Qué acaso no la has visto? – respondió Cassandra en tono sarcástico – yo si se cómo lo consiguió.

- Siguen llamando de St Royal comandante July – dijo la mujer del teléfono. – no sé qué más decirles.

- Solo diles que no voy a contestar. Pueden dejar de intentarlo.

Las patrullas recorrían el puente hacia Brooklyn a toda velocidad. Parecía que la amenaza de bomba había sido cierta, pues se había encontrado un paquete sospechoso en la escena señalada. Los oficiales trataban de apresurarse a llegar, mientras que todas unidades cercanas, hacían fila en el lugar para evacuar la zona.

Cassandra y su compañero estaban a punto de encaminarse, fue una llamada más la que los detuvo.

Mientras tanto en la compañía St Royal, Quinn había buscado a Jesse por todas partes. Finalmente lo había encontrado en la sala de juntas.

Camino lentamente hacia este lugar, mientras muchas personas se interponían en su camino. El teléfono no había dejado de sonar, y todo mundo en la empresa parecía tener su índice de tensión hasta las nubes.

La chica choco con un par de hombres que lucían overoles de trabajo.

- Lo siento – dijo ella con su voz amable.

- No hay problema – dijo uno de los hombres con los que había tropezado. Llevaban las cajas de herramientas en las manos. Y el teléfono con el que habían hablado con Kitty unos minutos antes.

Quinn empujo la puerta de la sala de juntas y entro como si fuera dueña del lugar.

- Quinn ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Está todo bien en la mansión?

- Pensé que podrías necesitar ayuda. Tengo experiencia con la prensa. Y no quería verte derrumbado con tantas cosas.

- Gracias, me hace falta toda la ayuda posible – dijo el chico aflojándose la corbata.

- ¿Cómo salió todo con Rachel?

- Estaba asustada – dijo él – hable con todos mis abogados, pero al no conocer mucho sobre el caso, no hay nada que puedan hacer. Tenemos que esperar hasta la audiencia.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo va a estar ahí adentro? – dijo su amiga preocupada.

- Al menos un día más – respondió el esposo con un tono similar.

Ambos salieron de la sala de juntas y se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la oficina de Jesse.

- ¿Cómo están Santana y Blaine?

- Ambos se fueron esta mañana – respondió Quinn mientras ambos andaban apresurados.

- No lo tomes a mal, pero fue un mal momento para llamar a mantenimiento. Ya hay suficiente gente aquí.

- ¿Mantenimiento?

- Choque con un par de tipos que parecían trabajadores de mantenimiento.

- No estaba enterado de que algo anduviera mal – en ese momento ambos se internaron en la oficina.

Kitty miraba todo desde el otro lado de la calle. El gran ventanal con el que contaba le daba una vista panorámica increíble directo hacia St Royal.

Se puso cómoda en uno de los sofás, y se quitó el abrigo para develar un sexy vestido negro que tenía puesto. Se sirvió una copa de vino tinto y comenzó a beberlo demasiado relajada para parecer malvada. Encendió el estéreo que estaba puesto en uno de los extremos de la habitación, y una canción de opera comenzó a sonar entonces. La chica subió el volumen, como si quisiera que la música eliminara todos sus malos pensamientos. Cerró los ojos, y después tomo su teléfono del bolso que había dejado a un costado. Antes de marcar uso un pequeño aparato adaptador, para modificar su voz.

El teléfono de la oficina de Jesse sonó.

- Compañía St Royal. Ahora es un mal momento, si puede llamar desp….

- ¿Ya pensaste en lo que harás con tu esposa? – Kitty hablaba desde la otra línea con una voz modificada. Jesse reconoció la voz que lo había amenazado la noche antes.

- No voy a dejarla en prisión – la contestación fría del chico hizo que Quinn lo mirara intrigada.

- ¿Estás seguro de eso? Te advierto que pelear puede ser la decisión más estúpida que tomaras.

- No te tengo miedo.

- Lo estarás.

Una vez más, sin previo aviso, la llamada termino.

Kitty marco esta vez un número diferente. Los hombres de mantenimiento estaban en la otra línea.

- Háganlo – dijo esa simple palabra, y después, la chica colgó para continuar tomando vino. Subió el volumen un poco más.

Jesse se había quedado pálido después de la llamada. "No te tengo miedo" había dicho. Esa era una gran mentira.

- ¿Quién era? – pregunto Quinn. - ¿Qué pasa Jesse?

Él no respondió. Solo tomo el teléfono que tenía enfrente y comenzó a marcar un número.

- Señorita July – dijo la secretaria de la comisaria.

- ¡Ya te dije que no quiero hablar con nadie de St Royal! – respondió Cassandra a punto de irse.

- Es el mismo Jesse St James. Dice que esto es de vida o muerte.

La chica tomo un gran respiro y después corrió hacia el teléfono.

- No quiero hablar con usted señor James – dijo ella en un tono cortante.

- Cassandra, escucha. Sé que no terminamos en muy buenos términos, y lo siento, pero ahora algo está pasando y sé que eres la única que pude ayudar.

- En realidad no quiero volver a tratar con ustedes. – dijo ella.

- Por favor. Creo que alguien está tratando de matarnos de nuevo.

La cara de Quinn se puso en blanco al escuchar esto.

- ¿A qué se refiere? – pregunto Cassandra Intrigada.

- Tengo mala memoria para muchas cosas señorita July, pero no olvide lo buena que es para descifrar atentados y cosas que andan mal.

- Ese es mi talento.

- Bien, anoche me llamaron desde un número anónimo amenazándome con dejar a mi esposa en prisión.

- Espere, ¿Rachel está en prisión?

- Lo explicare después. Usaron las palabras "Entonces arde" cuando me negué a dejar de pelear por sacarla de ahí. Hace unos minutos la misma persona volvió a llamar. Creo que están a punto de hacer algo en mi contra.

- ¿En dónde se encuentra señor James? – Cassandra había comenzado a armar todas las piezas en su cabeza.

- En las oficinas centrales. Estoy en la mía de hecho.

- Dígame. ¿Algo más paso anoche que no me haya mencionado?

- Robaron los planos de la empresa de mi despacho.

- Bien, ahora hágame un favor, y tómese un momento para ver a su alrededor. ¿Hay algo que no encaje en la empresa?

Jesse recordó a los chicos de mantenimiento que Quinn había mencionado.

- Dos hombres vinieron a hacer mantenimiento de la empresa. Pero no he ordenado nada.

- Bien, esa es nuestra luz roja. Ahora investigue. ¿alguien en especial los llamo?

Jesse puso en altavoz la extensión que tenía al teléfono de Brody.

- Brody, una pregunta ¿Tu llamaste al equipo de mantenimiento?

- Para nada.

La cara de Cassandra cambio de pensativa a horrorizada.

- Escuche señor James – dijo mientras comprendía lo que pasaba – no quiero que se alarme demasiado, pero esto es lo que tiene que hacer. Active una alarma de evacuación. No quiero a nadie en la planta del edifico. Dígales que salgan de inmediato y después de hacerlo, váyase lo más rápido posible.

- ¿Qué está pasando Cassandra? – pregunto Jesse.

- Solo hágalo, llegare en unos minutos.

Cassandra colgó el teléfono mientras la secretaria del lugar y su compañero la miraban confundidos.

- ¿Qué está pasando Cassandra? – pregunto su compañero.

- Alguien está a punto de volar St Royal.

La chica corrió rápidamente hacia afuera y tomando el radio que estaba instalado en su patrulla llamo a uno de los oficiales que habían ido hacia Brooklyn.

- Dean, dime, ¿En dónde están?

- Llegamos a la escena del explosivo comandante.- respondió el sujeto.

- ¿Encontraron algo?

- Hay una bolsa negra en medio del parque de esta calle. Estamos esperando al escuadrón de explosivos.

- No hay nada en la bolsa Dean – dijo Cassandra mientras se preparaba para irse junto a su compañero.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

- ¿Confías en mí? Si lo haces, camina hacia esa bolsa, abre el cierre y dime que hay adentro.

- No puedo hacerlo comandante. Es demasiado peligroso.

- Te juro, por lo que tú quieras, que no hay nada adentro.

- No puedo hacerlo.

- ¡Demonios Dean! No puedo esperar por ti. Esto es importante. Solo hazlo

- ¿Cómo sabe que no hay nada adentro?

- Tienes que hacerlo, la vida de muchas personas está en peligro.

El oficial trago saliva y comenzó caminar con la radio en la mano hacia aquel bolso en medio del parque. - "Que haces?"- le gritaban los demás en el lugar.

El chico se había puesto pálido, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del bolso, rezo en su cabeza la única oración que sabía.

- Estoy frente al bolso.

- Ábrelo – dijo Cassandra – lo juro Dean. Nada va a pasarte.

Dean no pudo dejar pasar el hecho de que podría estar frente a una bomba. Una vez más se persigno, y posteriormente, abrió el cierre.

A la expectativa todos comenzaron a retirarse del lugar poniendo al hombre más nervioso.

Fue entonces que pudo ver el interior de aquel paquete.

- Hay solo una nota comandante – dijo él aliviado.

- ¿Qué dice?

- S.R.

- Mierda – dijo Cassandra para después acelerar. – St royal.

La chica corría con el auto por las calles sin precaución alguna. Su compañero asustado solamente se abrocho el cinturón y la miro confundido.

- ¿Qué pasa Cassandra?

- Parece como si alguien hubiera enviado a todos los oficiales a Brooklyn para dejar Manhattan despejado. Ahora están demasiado lejos.

- ¿Lejos de qué?

- Alguien va a hacer algo contra St Royal. Se aseguró de que no recibieran ayuda.

Las personas de la empresa comenzaron a salir del edificio a petición del jefe, desconcertando a Kurt y a toda la prensa que se había reunido en el jardín del edificio.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – pregunto Blaine aun con Ali en brazos.

- No tengo idea – dijo Kurt mientras veía a todos salir.

La planta se había quedado casi vacía por completo. Quinn y Jesse caminaban por el lugar dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

- No entiendo mucho de lo que está ocurriendo aquí – dijo ella.

- No es bueno que te lo diga. Solo te asustarías.

- Por favor, solo quiero saber.

- Toma las escaleras Quinn, necesito hacer algo rápido. Por favor.

La chica miro la súplica en sus ojos y obedeció.

Jesse corrió hacia el teléfono y llamo a la seguridad que tenía el edificio.

- Quiero que detengan a dos hombres de mantenimiento que entraron a la empresa. Son farsantes. Robaron algo de aquí – la excusa que uso había sido suficiente. Uno de los guardias tenia a uno de esos hombres enfrente.

Camino hacia él y tomo su brazo fuertemente.

- Señor disculpe ¿Podría acompañarme?

Estaban ambos en el jardín de la planta baja, en donde toda la prensa aun residía confundidos por la evacuación.

- Suélteme – dijo el hombre con la caja de herramientas.

- Me dieron la orden. Por favor acompáñame – dijo el guardia de seguridad.

Fue entonces que de una de las bolsas de su overol el hombre saco una pequeña arma, y le disparo al oficial a quema ropa.

El pánico se sembró entonces en el lugar.

Las personas comenzaron a correr hacia la salida, mientras los dos agresores se perdían en la multitud.

Ambos subieron a la Van en la que habían llegado y arrancaron el vehículo sin mirar si quiera a las personas que se abalanzaban hacia la otra acera.

- Hay alguien herido – dijo Blaine asustado mientras Ali lloraba.

- ¡Oh por dios!– grito Kurt al ver a aquel hombre repleto de sangre unos metros adelante.

- Vámonos Kurt – dijo Blaine.

- Tenemos que ayudarlo.

- ¿Qué tal si ese tipo regresa? Ni si quiera sabemos quién es. Hay demasiada gente aquí.

La música de Kitty se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Mientras tanto, Cassandra luchaba por llegar al lugar.

Jesse corría desde la oficina en la que había tomado el teléfono hacia la salida. Aun le faltaban muchos metros y puertas por recorrer. Estaba cerciorándose de que no hubiera nadie más en el lugar.

Y fue en ese momento, que paso. Kitty tomo un pequeño artefacto dejando al lado su copa de vino y lo apretó fuertemente.

Las oficinas St Royal quedaron reducidas a cenizas en ese instante.

Un fuerte sonido de explosión se escuchó por todas las calles aledañas. Y todo el mundo que giro la cabeza hacia él, pudo ver como grandes llamaradas de fuego, consumían en un instante, el último piso del edificio Rossets.

Cassandra logro escuchar la detonación unas calles atrás del edificio.

Alzo la mirada, y pudo ver, como trozos del cristal en las paredes caía hacia la calle ardidos en llamas.

La prensa que estaba abajo solamente se limitó a tirarse al piso y después correr despavoridos por todo el lugar. Blaine tomo a Ali y a Kurt de la mano, para después comenzar a correr lejos del edificio. Y aunque Kurt giro la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones para buscar a Jesse entre las personas, no logro verlo bajar del último piso.

- Lo estarás – dijo Kitty tomando un sorbo del vino que se había servido mientras miraba el fuego emanar del edificio de enfrente. – estarás asustado.

_Capítulo 3 "Sobreviviente"_

Una carretera a mitad de la noche, luces parpadeantes en los señalamientos de los establecimientos que aún permanecían abiertos por aquellos lugares. Eran solo imágenes borrosas, el miedo había logrado cegar por completo al chico que conducía.

Las manos de Jesse sudaban, tenía la mirada fija en el frente, y aunque sabía que había estado conduciendo a la perfección, no recordaba ni si quiera como era que había llegado tan lejos.

La imagen de Rachel se había impregnado en su memoria, todo lo que podía pensar era en ella. Sus palabras, suplicándole que se quedara, sabiendo que habría aceptado de inmediato, si eso no implicara que cosas peores se acercaran.

Ryan había destruido todo lo que Jesse conocía como paz para ese entonces. Ese año fue el peor en la vida de Jesse. La familia, los amigos, la seguridad, la normalidad. Eran todos esos los conceptos que habían perdido significado para él.

Dirigió la mirada por un momento hacia el chico que lo acompañaba. Jesse y David parecían estar aun en shock por la adrenalina que los había llenado. Sabían que Ryan no tardaría mucho en alcanzarlos, y era por eso que lo imprescindible en el momento, se centraba en correr rápido. Rápido y sin mirar hacia atrás.

Ninguno de los dos se había percatado del auto que los seguía.

Por un instante, la mente de Jesse se despejo. Había estado escuchando un sonido constante proveniente de algún lugar en el automóvil, pero ya que significaba solo una amena sinfonía en medio de toda la tormenta que ocurría en su mente, dejo de tomarle importancia después de unos minutos. El auto se estaba quedando sin gasolina, y era el indicador del tablero, el que creaba ese sonido de alerta. David y Jesse pararon en la gasolinera.

Parecía casi imposible el saber que pasaría unos momentos después.

Ambos comenzaron a vigilar a sus alrededores. El auto de Finn se había rezagado en el camino, fue por esta razón que no fue detectado por ellos.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto David a su amigo mientras el auto se llenaba de gasolina.

- No puedo dejar de pensar en ella.

- Rachel estará bien – su amigo hablaba con completa sinceridad. Era una de las cosas que lo identificaban. – no creo que Ryan se atreva a atacar en medio del baile.

- Tengo que regresar por ella.

Su amigo se acercó para quedarse justo frente a él. Alzo las manos y tomo con ambas el rostro de Jesse, obligándolo de esa manera a que lo mirara a los ojos.

- Hey escucha. Lo que estás haciendo es algo que no muchas personas pueden hacer. Todo lo que haces son cosas que ni si quiera yo podría imaginar. Dejar a tus amigos, dejar atrás toda tu vida. Ryan no ha podido tocarte en todo este tiempo ¿Sabes por qué? Porque eres un guerrero Jesse. No va a poder vencerte, porque tú eres demasiado fuerte. No dejes que nadie te quite eso. Todo lo que pase, todo lo que se pueda venir, porque en realidad creo que lo peor está aún enfrente… todo eso puedes vencerlo. Y algún día, tendrás un cierre, un futuro, y las persecuciones se terminaran. No pienses en Rachel, ni en lo que dejaste allá atrás. Piensa en lo que te dije.

La única manera en la que Jesse pudo responder, fue con un abrazo necesario en aquel momento. David le respondió de la misma manera, y ambos liberaron la tensión que se había acumulado sobre sus hombros.

- Tenemos que irnos – dijo Jesse cuando el tanque de su auto estuvo lleno.

- Tengo una idea. Pero vas a tener que confiar en mí.

- Te escucho.

- ¿Sabes cómo llegar al Hotel en el que nos quedamos las primeras vacaciones de verano? En ese viaje de los de primer semestre.

- Eso creo. Si – dijo Jesse

- Te veré ahí. Le va a ser más difícil a Ryan encontrarnos si nos separamos. Tomare uno de los autos que están aquí y huiremos.

- La policía va a estar detrás de ti también si robas un auto.

- Hemos hecho cosas peores Jesse. Además esto es Lima. Nada va a pasar.

El chico tuvo que pensarlo por un momento. Miro directamente hacia los ojos de David y fue entonces que supo que era lo correcto. Tenían que separarse en aquel camino.

- Yo tomare nuestro auto – dijo David mientras se acercaba hacia uno de los vehículos estacionados a la deriva – tu toma éste. – le indico a Jesse mientras lo habría con agilidad.

- Hey amigo – le grito a Jesse antes de que subiera – te veré pronto.

Él sonrió y después arranco para alejarse, mirando a David por el espejo retrovisor.

En aquel momento no pudo saber que esa era la última vez que lo vería. Unos minutos después, Finn iba a reconocer el auto en el que habían llegado, iba a balearlo con David dentro, y después se desharía del cuerpo.

Un disparo…..

Un disparo…. Atravesando el pecho de David.

Un disparo….

Fue entonces que Jesse despertó.

Una multitud lo rodeaba y muchas personas gritaban cerca.

Había cables en su pecho y un par de paramédicos sostenían paletas eléctricas que habían utilizado para traerlo de vuelta.

- ¿Jesse me escuchas? – Cassandra había aparecido a su lado.

La explosión del edificio Rossets aún había estado lanzando cenizas y material defectuosos hacia la acera de la calle. El lugar se llenó de paramédicos y policías en solo un par de minutos.

Jesse había sido encontrado inconsciente cerca de una de las escaleras de incendios. La explosión no lo había alcanzado. Pero debido al movimiento que causo la detonación en el edificio, su cuerpo había caído por las escaleras, causándole esto, una grave contusión.

- ¿Qué paso? – la pregunta fue producto de la confusión que en ese momento lo golpeaba.

- Alguien voló en pedazos la empresa. No había nadie adentro Jesse todo está bien – la voz de Cassandra seguía pareciendo provenir de un lejano lugar.

Después de verificar que los alrededores del edificio, eran seguros, gracias a la ayuda de los bomberos que habían aparecido unos minutos después. Kurt y Blaine comenzaron a acercarse rompiendo con el perímetro de seguridad que los pocos escuadrones presentes habían instalado.

- Soy un doctor, déjenme atenderlo – dijo Blaine corriendo hacia la ambulancia.

Al llegar hasta donde el chico residía. Con un solo movimiento brusco, Blaine rompió la camisa de Jesse dejando al descubierto una gran mancha roja situada a lo largo de todo su pectoral.

- Tiene una muy grave contusión. – dijo Blaine para sí mismo – Jesse escúchame – dijo con una voz más fuerte - ¿Puedes escucharme?

- Te escucho – dijo el chico con un tono muy tenue, hablando como si le doliera articular sus palabras.

- ¿Recuerdas sobre que parte del cuerpo caíste?

- La explosión me lanzo de cabeza hacia las escaleras.

- La sangre se está coagulando ahí adentro.

Kurt y Cassandra se miraron mutuamente asustados al escuchar esas palabras.

- ¿Puede llegar al hospital? – pregunto la rubia.

- Antes necesito hacer algo.

En ese momento un auto se estaciono cerca. Sugar pudo ver desde la mansión como en el noticiero se anunciaba una explosión que había conmocionado a todos y no había dudado en correr hacia allá. La chica se detuvo al ver el perímetro creado y bajo su ventanilla alzando la cabeza para lograr ver algo hacia adentro.

- Necesito pasar – dijo ella al oficial que estaba enfrente – mi amigo está ahí adentro.

- No hubo nadie dentro del edificio señorita – respondió aquel hombre – lo siento no puede pasar.

- Jesse St James estaba ahí adentro. Necesito saber si está bien.

Una camioneta de prensa estaba estacionada detrás de su auto. Marley Rose, corresponsal de un periódico independiente en aquella gran ciudad, creyó haber encontrado en esa gran tragedia, su oportunidad para demostrar el talento que tenía.

- ¿Ya viste quien está en ese auto? – le dijo a su compañero quien tenía una cámara fotográfica en la mano.

- No te creo – respondió él.

- Es Alice More – dijo Marley entusiasmada al saber que una aclamada actriz de teatro en aquella ciudad había llegado alterada al lugar. Sugar se había puesto un nuevo nombre para lograr pasar desapercibida. Sugar Motta había muerto en un hospital cinco años antes. Su nueva identidad le había dado la oportunidad de tener un cierre.

Sugar había bajado del auto tratando de empujar al oficial.

- Necesito entrar – insistía ella mientras el hombre en uniforme seguía negándose. – usted no lo entiende ¡Jesse! – comenzó a gritar.

Cuando su paciencia se terminó de manera definitiva la chica empujo fuertemente a aquel hombre y salto la barrera para después correr hacia la ambulancia.

Marley hizo lo mismo, pero el policía logro tomarla del brazo.

- Ella entro. Yo también lo hare – le dijo la chica soltándose bruscamente mientras su amigo con la cámara la seguía.

Blaine se había puesto de rodillas junto a la camilla en la que estaba Jesse. Le había pedido al paramédico que lo acompañaba que le diera una aguja.

Momentos después Sugar llego al lugar.

- ¿Cómo esta él? – pregunto la chica.

- Intento salvarlo – dijo Blaine. – cúbrete los ojos. No quieres ver esto.

En ese momento el chico le enterró la jeringa a Jesse y comenzó a salpicar sangre manchándose las manos y el traje que tenía puesto.

El rostro de todos en el lugar se había quedado en blanco.

- Jesse despertó bruscamente una vez más dando tosidos.

En ese instante, Blaine pudo recuperar el aliento.

- Hay que llevarlo rápido a un hospital. – ordeno poniéndose de pie.

Marley había llegado al lugar y siguiendo su instinto se acercó hacia Sugar para comenzar a entrevistarla mientras su amigo la fotografiaba.

- Alice, dinos, ¿Eres amiga del herido?

- ¿Y a ella quien la dejo pasar? – pregunto Cassandra confundida.

- Dinos, por favor ¿Qué relación tienes con el magnate Jesse St James?

- Ahora no por favor – dijo Sugar aun aterrada tratando de subir a la ambulancia. – apártate.

- Por favor, contestanos, solo una pregunta ¿desde cuándo se conocen? ¿Cómo es que…?

Sugar se dio la vuelta y antes de que cualquiera lo pudiera deducir, la chica le había soltado un golpe en la cara a Marley dejándola en el piso con la nariz cubierta de sangre.

- Oh por Dios – su compañero se acero de inmediato.

- Lleva a Ali a casa. No la dejes sola – dijo Blaine mientras se acercaba hacia Kurt. Después el chico subió a la ambulancia, cerrando las puertas para dejarla arrancar.

Quinn llego al lugar unos instantes después.

- ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas cariño? – pregunto Cassandra a Marley de una manera sarcástica.

- Perra – dijo entre dientes la chica con la nariz morada.

Kurt corrió hacia Quinn, quien cargaba a Ali en brazos.

- Hola cariño. Vamos a ir a casa. – dijo Kurt besando la frente de su hija.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Todo está bien?

- Blaine y Sugar se fueron con Jesse. Hey necesito que vayas a la corte, Jesse tenía que estar ahí para el juicio de presentación, pero bueno…. Alguien tuvo otros planes.

- No puedo creer que todo esto esté pasando de nuevo.

- Según lo que recuerdo esto no se compara con lo que nosotros pasábamos.

- Ahora juegan más rudo. – dijo Quinn.

- Rachel te necesita. Iré en cuanto pueda a alcanzarte.

- Está bien, iré.

Marley y su compañero se hicieron a un lado mientras la chica trataba de detener su sangrado.

- Toma fotografías a todo. Necesitamos esta nota. – dijo la chica sonando ambiciosa.

En una de las tomas, Kitty fue capturada por el chico, mientras salía del edificio con un gran par de gafas obscuras y su característico atuendo sombrío.

- Tenemos que ir a ese hospital Jeff – continuo diciendo Marley – y bueno, tengo la excusa perfecta. – concluyo ella señalando su nariz herida.

"_Un ataque que ha golpeado a la nación en su punto más débil_"

La voz del hombre que hablaba en el noticiero del medio día, había acaparado la atención de todas las personas en la ciudad.

"_Lo que se pensó como un nuevo atentado por parte de grupos organizados, enemigos de esta nación, se catalogó ahora como una agresión a la empresa St Royal. La noche de ayer, Rachel Berry, esposa del magnate neoyorkino Jesse St James, fue detenida, siendo inculpada por el asesinato de una mujer, que unos años atrás había sido encontrada sin vida en su residencia, de Lima Ohio. Se dice que la explosión en la empresa, se dio como repercusión de una amenaza hacia los miembros de la compañía. Al parecer la historia de esta familia, sigue sumando obscuras experiencias. La policía, ya está investigando, las razones exactas, y los autores intelectuales, de dicho atentad_o"

Blaine llego al hospital por el ala trasera, correspondiente a emergencias.

- ¡Abran Paso! – gritaba aun con el traje puesto, cubierto en la sangre de Jesse. – necesito un quirófano. Preparen todo, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

El chico estaba inconsciente en aquellos momentos, debido a una anestesia que se le había subministrado. Su estado había pasado de estable a crítico, ya que la contusión le había causado una severa hemorragia interna.

El llanto de Sugar se podía escuchar por todo el pasillo, llenando de tristeza a la escena que todos los presentes percibían.

La chica se acercó a Blaine cuando una línea amarilla, marco el final de su camino. Ella sabía que no podía estar dentro cuando lo operaran, así que decidió hacer lo que su corazón le dictaba.

- Necesito saber que vas a salvarlo – dijo en medio del llanto.

- Hare todo lo posible – dijo Blaine mientras se quitaba el saco y la corbata.

- Por favor. – esta vez se aseguró de que el chico la mirara fijamente – es la única persona a la que tengo.

- Él estará bien – respondió Blaine mientras se alejaba lentamente.

Blaine trago saliva, sabiendo que aquella era una promesa que no fácilmente podría cumplir.

Quinn había llegado rápidamente a la primera audiencia de Rachel, sabiendo que alguien tenía que estar ahí supervisando todo lo que aconteciera.

La rubia apresuradamente camino hacia el grupo de abogados, señalados como la defensa. El lugar estaba repleto de prensa por la parte exterior. Dentro, solo un par de personas, ocupaban los lugares correspondientes de visitantes.

Se había pedido una excepcional discreción para el caso, así que no muchas personas estaban esperadas. El jurado, y el juez, se habían preparado unos minutos antes, aguardando solo, la llegada de los demandantes.

- Mucho gusto, soy Quinn Fabray. Jesse St James me envió, a representarlo, hubo un incidente que no le permitió estar aquí.

- Toda la ciudad lo escucho – una mujer le extendió la mano y asintió con la cabeza – soy Isabelle Wright, la abogada de la empresa. Por suerte no estuve en las instalaciones esta mañana.

- Fue un verdadero desastre. Hubo disparos, todo voló en pedazos… parece como si nuestra historia cobrara cada vez más fuerza.

- Vamos ahora a enfocarnos en tratar de salvar a su amiga. Al parecer los demandantes tienen pruebas que avalan la culpabilidad de la señorita Berry. Pero, entre nosotros, solo porque necesito conocer el camino por el que estoy andando… dígame. Usted estaba en esa habitación ¿Su amiga tuvo algo que ver?

La mirada de Quinn bajo y se calvo en el piso de manera instantánea.

- Estoy de su lado Quinn – dijo Isabelle pareciendo persistente.

- Ella le disparo.

Esta vez quien se tomó un momento para digerirlo fue la abogada.

- No me veía eso venir – respondió ella siendo honesta.

- ¿Quiere decir que no hay posibilidades de ganar? – pregunto Quinn asustada.

- No, para nada. Solo significa que tendremos que esforzarnos en mentir con talento.

La jueza alzo la mirada y puso orden en la sala.

- La sesión está a punto de comenzar. Por favor tomen sus asientos.

- ¿Estas ansiosa por saber quién es el demandante? – pregunto Isabelle a la chica que se tronaba los dedos cada dos minutos.

- Solo quiero saber quién tratara de pisotearnos sin éxito esta vez. Nunca ganan. – respondió Quinn haciéndose la fuerte.

- Tenemos la desventaja Quinn. Hare lo posible por aplazar la fianza, pero ya que Jesse no está aquí para ayudar, no sé cómo va a salir esto.

- Me dijo que podía confiar en usted. Sé que todo saldrá bien.

La puerta lateral se abrió de repente dejando salir a Rachel con un aspecto algo fatigado. Gracias a algunas conexiones, la chica se había quedado con su ropa y no había sido obligada a usar un uniforme aun. La audiencia determinaría de qué manera se le daría un seguimiento al caso, y esto era crucial para decidir la estrategia de proceso. Isabelle estaba comprometida a apoyar a Jesse, pero como había dicho antes, las piezas no estaban de su lado.

Rachel se sentó en su lugar correspondiente y comenzó a buscar con la mirada rostros familiares. Quinn agito su mano un par de veces para hacer que la notara.

La chica busco a Jesse a su lado, pero al no encontrarlo, pregunto moviendo los labios a su amiga, "¿Dónde está Jesse?"

"Él está bien" respondió Quinn, tratando de no reflejar en su rostro la preocupación de lo que había pasado, unas horas antes en St Royal.

- ¿Dónde está su cliente señor Wolf? – pregunto la jurado al abogado del demandante – estas no son audiencias para anónimos.

- Estará aquí en cualquier momento

Las puertas del tribunal se abrieron unos momentos después, dejando entrar a cinco personas más. Tres de ellos parecían ser guardaespaldas, uno más era más bien un empleado de la corte guiando a todos hacia enfrente. Por último, la figura de una mujer destacaba entre el grupo.

Rubia, un poco robusta, de tez blanca, y muy bien arreglada. Tenía un traje de lino color arena, formado por una falda corta y un saco que combinaba. Usaba un par de tacones que resonaban por todo el lugar. Y por último, un par de gafas negras resguardaban la imagen completa de su rostro.

- ¿La conoces? Cualquier información puede serme útil – pregunto Isabelle a Quinn, deduciendo que se trataba de la demandante.

- No la he visto nunca en la vida. – respondió Quinn un poco confundida.

La mujer se sentó del otro lado de la sala, dando pie a que la audiencia comenzara. En un sutil movimiento, la rubia dirigió su mirada hacia Rachel y Quinn que se encontraban en el otro lado. Parecía, que a través de esas obscuras y densas gafas, las estaba penetrando con la mirada llena de ira.

De vuelta en el lugar donde Lee residía, una visita los había tomado por sorpresa.

- "Ella está aquí" – se escuchó la voz de un hombre, en la habitación que Crawford y Kitty habían visitado la noche anterior.

Kitty había entrado con un paso firme mirando a todos los hombres en el lugar con superioridad.

- Mi querida oficial – dijo Lee, el jefe de todos los hombres en el lugar. – esperaba tu visita. ¿Cómo salió todo?

- Exitosamente – respondió con una sonrisa - ¿Acaso no ves los noticieros?

- No me gusta la comedia – dijo aquel hombre burlándose

- Esto fue solo el comienzo. La primera amenaza. No quisieron escucharme, y se lo ganaron – Kitty hablaba mientras caminaba hacia dentro de la habitación.

Cuando ambos estuvieron solos, la puerta se cerró.

- ¿Cuál es tu siguiente jugada?

- En realidad, no es mía. Crawford quiere que hagan algo por él. En lo personal creo que es apresurado. Pero tú sabes cómo es su temperamento.

- Te escucho. – el hombre se había servido un trago de whisky.

- Él quiere tener a todos tus hombres bajo su mando.

La piel de aquel hombre se quedó fría. Tuvo una cara seria por un instante pero después simplemente soltó una carcajada.

- Es una broma ¿Cierto?

- Para nada. De hecho creo que ya solo hay una cosa más que hacer para lograrlo.

Aquel hombre tiro violentamente el vaso de licor que tenía en la mano y camino hacia Kitty para tomarla del cuello y lanzarla hacia la pared.

- Y dime bonita ¿Cuál es esa cosa?

Un disparo se escuchó en aquel lugar.

Lee cayó al piso mientras Kitty se limpiaba la sangre que se había impregnado en sus manos.

- Matarte – dijo ella.

Un instante después, abrió la puerta y salió hacia el exterior encontrándose con toda la gente del mafioso ya muerto, reunida en el lugar.

- Esta hecho – dijo ella – ya no trabajan para Lee.

- Fue una sabia decisión – Crawford apareció desde un costado del edificio tomando la atención de todos – estarán mejor conmigo.

- Sabes que más te vale que sea cierto ¿verdad? – dijo uno de los hombres que los observaban.

- Tengo conexiones, y muchos recursos. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que este cartel, fuera capturado. Lee no tenía visión, no tenía estrategia. Yo los hare, compañeros, los mejores de todos.

- ¿Cómo planeas lograr eso? – pregunto otro hombre.

- Tengo un plan. Un plan que nos pondrá a la delantera de todos los demás. Pero antes… necesito su ayuda para saldar un asunto personal.

Kitty se limitó a mirar a Crawford, dándole hincapié para contarles a todos su historia.

- Hace algunos años – comenzó a hablar aquel hombre. – un grupo de personas, personas desalmadas, usaron a mi hijo para lograr lo que querían. – la voz comenzó a hacérsele rasposa – Theo era mi única luz en el mundo. Mi esposa murió, y él fue la única razón por la cual no la seguí en el camino. Era una persona bondadosa, era caritativo. No era nada como yo. Jesse St James y Rachel Berry lo arrastraron hacia una muerte violenta. Mi hijo estaba en Lima, muy feliz cuando murió. Esos dos lo dejaron en medio de la carretera sin vida, como si se tratara de alguien sin importancia. Un bulto más en el camino. Tuve que enterarme, por un noticiero, que mi hijo, mi único heredero, había muerto.

El rostro de aquel hombre cobro de pronto una fuerza inesperada. El odio que sentía, le otorgaba esa característica.

- Así que, me prometí que llegaría a saber quién era el responsable. Kitty, mi querida ayudante, me ayudo a saber la verdad. Y finalmente, cuando fui consciente de que St James y Rachel Berry habían sido los únicos culpables. Jure que me vengaría. Así que, compañeros, hoy les pido su apoyo. Para terminar con estas dos personas que ningún bien le hacen al mundo. Después de terminar con ellos. Tendremos lo que tanto esperamos. Victoria.

Todos aquellos hombres, se miraron los unos a los otros y comenzaron a asentir con la cabeza dando aceptación a las palabras de su nuevo líder.

- Solo díganos que tienen que hacer.

- Por ahora solo esperar. Muy pronto les daré instrucciones.

Kitty lo miro con una sonrisa mientras Crawford tomaba su hombro y susurraba.

- Esos bastardos ni si quiera lo ven venir.

Jesse había salido de cirugía después de un exhaustivo intento por sacarlo de riesgo. Blaine lo había llevado a una de las habitaciones de terapia intensiva, dejando a la seguridad del hospital a resguardarlo, mientras él iba a informarle a Sugar las noticias que tenía.

La chica estaba sentada en el piso junto con Cassandra. Ambas tenían vasos de café en la mano.

Los nervios estaban causando ansiedad en ambas, así que la rubia saco un par de cigarros de su bolsillo.

- Toma uno – le dijo a Sugar.

- No fumo. Ya no más. – respondió la otra con una sonrisa. – además, estamos en un hospital.

La rubia le mostró su placa de policía indicando que eso no era inconveniente para ella.

Cassandra encendió el suyo y se limitó a fumar en silencio mientras observaba como la chica comenzaba a sucumbir.

- ¿Hace cuánto que conoces a Jesse? – pregunto para calmarla.

- Seis años – respondió Sugar mordiéndose las uñas.

- ¿Cómo se conocieron? Pensé que en ese entonces el chico no era muy social.

- Él me salvo – dijo ella – yo había tocado fondo aquella noche. Fue uno de esos momentos en los que te das cuenta que no tienes a nadie en el mundo. No tienes familia, no tienes amor, y en realidad, no quise seguir sintiéndome así. Entonces, subí a la habitación de mi padre, abrí uno de sus cajones, saque un revolver, y lo apunte hacia mí. Parece que fue una señal de la vida la que me dijo "no lo hagas" e hizo que Jesse entrara por la ventana y me detuviera. Desde entonces no me he separado de él. Incluso los años que estuvo en prisión después de la muerte de Ryan y Terri, iba a verlo cada que podía. Escondida, y cuidando de no ponerlo en riesgo. Siempre estuve ahí.

- Eres una muy buena amiga – dijo Cassandra mirándola con atención.

- Él es mi familia.

- ¿Y en serio te llamas Alice?

- Ahora sí. Pero mi verdadero nombre es Sugar.

- ¿Sugar Motta? Si, creí que te había visto en algún lugar. Iba a obras locales cuando estaba en la universidad. Te vi un par de veces en el escenario.

- La chica que llego a Broadway – ambas rieron sutilmente – me cambie el nombre para empezar de cero.

- A veces me gustaría hacerlo.

El silencio perduro por un par de minutos.

- ¿Y tú como lo conoces? – pregunto Sugar, esta vez.

- No es una historia muy linda – dijo ella.

- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo es que nunca escuche de ti?

- Bueno, en realidad no creo que muchos sepan de mi existencia. Yo conocí a Jesse en un bar hace un par de años. Un tipo borracho, se acercó hacia mí y Jesse me defendió. No contaba con que aquel hombre comenzaría a golpearlo con una botella cortada y yo termine ayudándolo a él. Hablamos esa noche. Y me contrato como su jefa de seguridad. Le conté que estaba en la academia de policías, así que no lo dudo. Ese fue el mejor empleo de todos ¿sabes? Me ayudo a pagar la universidad, y a ayudar a mi madre con todas las deudas que se habían acumulado con los años. Pero un día, tuvo que hacer un recorte de personal debido a que la empresa estaba en crisis, por un asunto de inversiones, y bueno, nuestra amistad termino. Tuvo que dejarme ir. Y no volví a hablarle desde entonces.

- ¿Cómo es que viniste a ayudarlo ahora? – pregunto Sugar.

- No lo habría hecho. Créeme. Soy demasiado orgullosa. Pero en cuanto conteste ese teléfono y escuche su voz pidiéndome ayuda, no pude olvidar lo último que me dijo antes de despedirme.

Sugar la miro atenta en ese momento.

- Él dijo "Cassandra, no te estoy dejando ir porque ya no seas útil, es solo que aquí ya no puedo darte lo que te mereces. Y me mataría ver a alguien con este potencial, ganar una miseria".

- Así que no te despidió solo porque si ¿cierto?

- Lo que en ese entonces me hizo enojar fue el sentimiento de traición. Pensé que éramos amigos, y con eso, me sentí como una simple empleada.

- Si dijo eso, no eras simplemente una empleada. Créeme.

Cassandra la miro con aceptación.

Las chicas giraron apresuradas la cabeza hacia el final del pasillo, cuando un par de zapatos masculinos resonaron por aquel lugar.

Blaine camino hacia ellas con la mirada clavada en el piso, mientras ambas se abalanzaban hacia el a un paso apresurado. La tensión podía sentirse en el lugar, conforme los pasos se acortaban. La cara del chico no parecía alentadora.

- ¿Cómo está? Por favor, dime que está bien. – pregunto Sugar.

Cassandra se limitó a dirigir su mirada hacia Blaine sin decir una sola palabra.

- Salió de peligro. La hemorragia fue controlada a tiempo, y ahora solo hay que esperar a que pase sin complicaciones el post operatorio.

- ¿Esta consiente?

- Aun no, la cirugía termino hace un par de horas.

- ¿Podemos verlo?

- Claro. Pregúntenle a una enfermera como llegar. Tengo que hablar con Kurt.

Las chicas obedecieron de inmediato y corrieron en dirección opuesta. Blaine avanzo rápidamente hacia uno de los teléfonos en la recepción de la planta en la que se encontraba y comenzó a marcar rápidamente el teléfono.

Con las manos completamente heladas, comenzó a marcar el número que tenía en mente y tomo aire de manera constante. Cuando la llamada se recibió el chico se esforzó por sacar la voz desde dentro de su estómago.

- ¿Kurt? – dijo jadeando.

- Blaine, estoy con Ali. Pero necesito estar con Quinn en la corte, estoy tratando de llamar a alguien para que la cuide por unas horas, pero no estoy seguro de quien.

Hubo un silencio permanente después de aquel largo comentario.

- ¿Está todo bien? ¿Blaine? ¿Cómo esta Jesse?

- Está bien – seguía luchando por hablar.

- ¿Qué pasa? No te escuchas nada bien ¿ocurrió algo malo?

- Lo saben Kurt – dijo el chico con un nudo en la garganta.

- No entiendo.

- Escucha. – esta vez el sonido de su voz disminuyo deliberadamente. - ¿Recuerdas aquella noche en el hospital? Cuando Sugar llego herida de bala. Y tú y Quinn habían sido tomados por Terri.

- ¿Cómo podría olvidarla?

- Al terminar la cirugía, la enfermera me entrego mi teléfono. Dijo que alguien había llamado muchas veces, y había colgado cuando se dieron cuenta que no era yo al habla. Pensé que eras tú así que, cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar, conteste de inmediato.

- ¿Quién era Blaine?

- No lo sé. Pero dijeron que sabía lo que había hecho aquella noche. Dijeron que si no le daba un mensaje a ustedes, era yo quien iba a terminar perjudicado.

- ¿Qué dijeron?

- Quieren que Rachel se quede en prisión. Si los abogados de la empresa logran sacarla bajo fianza esta tarde todo sobre aquella noche se sabrá.

- No pueden hacerte daño.

- ¡Mentí Kurt! Dije que alguien estaba muerto cuando en realidad no era cierto.

- Fue por Jesse. No tienes nada que ver en esto.

- Fui yo quien firmó el acta de defunción. No Jesse. Así que seré yo quien va a terminar en prisión si esto no se resuelve.

- ¿Qué necesitas que haga?

- Llama a Quinn. Dile que deje a Rachel al menos una semana. No puedo arriesgarme.

Un silencio persistió ante la duda.

La llamada termino momentos después, dejando a ambos participes tratando de recuperar la respiración.

Mientras tanto en la corte, Quinn no quitaba los ojos de encima de aquella mujer, que se regodeaba frente a la defensa, esperando por su turno en el lugar de declaraciones. El jurado había iniciado la sesión, y por el momento solamente se presentaba el caso a la fiscalía.

Isabelle se tronaba los dedos a medida que las manecillas del reloj avanzaban. No iba a ser una tarea fácil.

- El jurado está listo para comenzar los testimonios.

- ¿Quién será su primer testigo señorita Wright? – pregunto la jueza.

- Comenzare con la presentación y abordare los testimonios más tarde.

- Esta es una audiencia rutinaria, no va a lograr nada más que quitarnos tiempo – el abogado de la defensa había dado su primer golpe mientras la rubia con las gafas gigantes sonreía.

Quinn lucia enojada.

- En realidad no creo que sea ético criticar mi trabajo. – respondió Isabelle de inmediato. – si me permite.

Marley entro a la habitación de Jesse dejando a su amigo en el corredor vigilando que nadie se acercara. La chica sostenía una cámara fotográfica en las manos y desde el instante en que piso la habitación, comenzó a fotografiar, cada cosa en el lugar sin perder oportunidad alguna.

Las heridas, las marcas, el rostro marginado de aquel hombre. Todo había quedado capturado por su lente.

Fue tan solo un instante en que se acercó hacia su rostro para ver de cerca la cicatriz que resaltaba en el borde de su cabeza. Su cabello había sido cortado de una manera uniforme, pero aun así, la marca sobresalía.

El chico tomo su brazo de repente de una manera violenta haciendo que la chica saltara del susto y tratara de zafarse.

Jesse comenzó a mover los labios, quitándose las maquinas que le impedían hablar.

La chica noto la intención que tenía, y lo ayudo a quitarse un par de cables de encima.

- ¿Eres de la prensa? – dijo él con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

- No – respondió con miedo.

- No voy a hacerte daño.

Ella lo miro fijamente y supo que decía la verdad.

- Lo soy. Soy de la prensa.

- Necesito que hagas algo por mí…

- Marley Rose. – ella se presentó.

- Quiero que vayas a mi casa y le pidas a algún empleado que te entregue la lista de invitados y las cintas de seguridad. Investiga a todas las mujeres rubias de la fiesta. Sin excepción alguna.

Ella lo miro con atención y unos momentos después asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Con que fin? – pregunto intrigada.

Jesse clavo sus ojos en la mirada de aquella chica y apretando su mano, de una manera gentil esta vez, respondió.

- Una de ellas trato de matarme.

Kurt corrió hacia el primer teléfono público que hayo en la calle al saber finalmente que el tráfico no lo dejaría ir más adelante. Se había estacionado en la acera y ahora solamente se limitaba a correr con todas sus fuerzas esperando no ser demasiado lento como para impedir que algo malo sucediera.

Blaine corría peligro, y todo lo que pasara en la audiencia definiría su futuro profesional. Era demasiado riesgoso jugar a la suerte y no hacer nada. Tenía que contactar a Quinn e impedir que Rachel saliera de prisión aquella tarde.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de uno de los teléfonos marco el numero indicado y rezo en sus adentros que Quinn atendiera. Desafortunadamente la chica no lo hizo.

- El jurado llama a Kendra DelMonico al estrado.

Aquel nombre resonó en el lugar como un eco potente.

Rachel y Quinn compartieron miradas de asombro mientras aquella rubia se alistaba para sentarse junto a la jueza con su peculiar andar altanero.

La hermana de Terri era la demandante. Una persona de la cual no se tenía dato hasta la fecha, y por lo tanto, era completamente imposible saber cómo jugaría sus cartas. Las mujeres DelMonico parecían tener todas, el mismo porte. ¿Sus modos de atacar eran también las mismas? Guiándose en la experiencia las chicas esperaban que la respuesta a esta pregunta fuera negativa.

Las gafas fueron removidas de sus ojos y fue entonces que el interrogatorio tomo lugar.

- Señorita DelMonico – comenzó Isabelle – me gustaría iniciar con saber cómo obtuvo las evidencias que alega poseer. Las cuales inculpan de manera inminente a la acusada.

- Es fácil. Hubo alguien más en la habitación en la cual mi hermana murió.

- ¿A qué se refiere con alguien más?

- Alguien además de los amigos de Rachel y el fallecido amante de Terri.

Los ojos de Quinn se abrieron de golpe.

- Así que está diciendo ¿Qué tiene otro testigo que avale lo que dice en estos momentos?

- Esa persona no se encuentra aquí por razones de seguridad. Como sabe la familia St James es lo suficientemente poderosa para tomar represalias. Pero le aseguro, que las pruebas son certeras.

- ¿Qué se supone que este "testigo" mencionado, vio aquella noche?

- Bueno, según sus palabras esta persona presencio como todos en aquella habitación torturaban de una manera inhumana a mi hermana. Al parecer querían venganza por lo que Ryan les había hecho y comenzaron a descargar su enojo en ella.

- ¡Eso es una mentira! – Quinn grito desde su lugar con una voz potente.

- ¡Orden! – grito de inmediato la jueza.

Isabelle miro atentamente a Quinn y le ordeno que tomara asiento. La chica miro a su amiga, sentada con esposas en las manos comenzar a temblar ante aquellas declaraciones.

- Tú debes ser Quinn ¿cierto? La lesbiana.

Quinn contuvo su coraje y le clavo la mirada a aquella mujer.

- No sé porque esta chica no está tras las rejas también. ¿Acaso el delito de complicidad quedo impune en estos días? Estoy seguro que con ese temperamento ella fue una de las personas que torturo cruelmente a mi hermana.

- No se muestran ninguno de esos datos en la autopsia – argumento Isabelle.

- Como dije antes. Los St James tienen mucho poder.

- Ninguna de estas pruebas fue alterada. ¿acaso tiene como demostrar esto?

- Pregúntele a su amiga. ¿Mi hermana te pareció lo suficientemente atractiva como para perdonarla? O tal vez solamente te quitaste las ganas con ella y la abusabas mientras los demás las observaban.

- ¡Cállate! – Quinn grito ofendida de una manera explosiva. – esto es una ofensa – dijo mirando a Isabelle.

- Señorita DelMonico, limítese a responder las preguntas que la defensa le proporciona. – la jueza intervino.

- He terminado – Isabelle camino hacia la salida sabiendo que habría un receso de quince minutos para dar orden en el lugar.

Quinn salió detrás de la abogada y trato de tomar aire mientras sus sumos disminuían de una manera considerable.

- No nos va a ayudar en nada que explotes frente al jurado cada vez que esa mujer trate de orillarte a hacerlo.

- Lo siento. No tuve un muy buen día.

- Lo sé. No es para nadie un día agradable.

Ambas se miraron mientras respiraban profundamente.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

- Te diste cuenta de que todas sus pruebas se basan en la especulación. Ni si quiera tiene al testigo en la sala. Esto nos da mucha ventaja.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Quinn intrigada.

- Te llamare al estrado. Solo necesito que des tu testimonio. Con pruebas factibles en tus argumentos, será tu palabra contra la suya. Y bueno, como lo dijo, estas del lado St James Quinn.

La chica asintió y se tranquilizó al escucharlo.

- Sacaremos a tu amiga esta tarde.

Al darse cuenta de que Quinn no contestaría su teléfono, Kurt había corrido hasta la corte por los últimos veinte minutos.

Totalmente agitado, entro por la puerta principal y vio a su amiga parada en una de las entradas hacia la sala.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – pregunto Quinn cuando Isabelle ya se había ido.

- Algo paso – dijo Kurt con un tono acelerado. – alguien amenazo a Blaine con delatarlo por lo que hizo con Sugar. Dijeron que si sacábamos a Rachel esta tarde lo harían público.

- ¿Qué?

- No podemos dejarla ir. Necesitamos tiempo.

- Tampoco podemos dejarla ahí dentro más tiempo.

- Solo serán unos días. Quinn por favor. Es Blaine de quien estamos hablando. Solo, necesitamos tiempo.

Fue entonces que la chica trago saliva y se preparó para hacer lo correcto.

Entro a la sala de una manera lenta y cabizbaja mientras asimilaba lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ella ansiaba poder ver la cara de Kendra cuando Rachel saliera bajo custodia aquella tarde, logrando de esta manera, que se tragara todas las palabras que había dicho unos minutos antes. Sin embargo, ahora parecía que su plan se había venido abajo.

Isabelle la llamo al estrado y cuando Quinn estuvo lista para dar su declaración, supo que era momento de ayudar a uno de sus amigos.

- Estuve inconsciente todo el tiempo. No vi nada – dijo la chica con enojo dentro de ella al ver la sonrisa de Kendra resplandecer.

Isabelle se quedó boquiabierta al darse cuenta de que había perdido aquella batalla.

- Se declara a la acusada culpable por el momento. La sentencia se dictara dentro de una semana. Se levanta la sesión.

El rostro de Rachel se dirigió con miedo hacia Quinn quien aún tenía los ojos clavados al piso.

Ella bajo del estrado y se dirigió hacia su amiga antes de que se la llevaran.

- Te sacaremos pronto – le dijo – ellos tienen la ventaja. Pero la vamos a recuperar.

Aquella tarde se pudo ver, como el marcador se había revertido para el equipo más fuerte.

Jesse, Quinn y Kurt, habían todos comenzado a sucumbir.

¿A manos de quién?

Aquella interrogante, seguía siendo incierta para ellos.

Capítulo 4 "Abducida"

El despertar de aquella mañana en verdad se asimilaba a un nuevo nacimiento para Jesse. Había estado en aquella cama cientos de veces, visto el mismo amanecer a través de esa ventana la misma cantidad de ocasiones. Pero algo en este día había cambiado. La tranquilidad se había ido.

A una persona a la cual le han quitado todo de la manera más violenta, en realidad es difícil de hacer sufrir. Jesse había sido despojado de la familia, la amistad, la paz. Aun así, en los momentos más obscuros que había pasado a lo largo de su vida, hubo siempre una luz al final del camino que lograba apaciguarlo. La tranquilidad es un concepto que muchas personas toman por sentado. Pero no es hasta que este valioso tesoro se pierde, que en realidad comienzas a percibir su falta, tan notoria como si te hubieran privado del aire.

Los enemigos que estaban atacando en el bando contrario parecían ser más listos que todos los anteriores. No iban tras el dinero. No iban tras la familia. Ni si quiera les importaba robarles la paz por un par de días. Ellos solo querían que a partir de ahora, y de una vez por todas, la tranquilidad de estas personas saliera de su vida. Pues esta, era en realidad, la mejor venganza de todas.

Cuando el chico logro abrir los ojos por completo, noto que no estaba solo. Alzo la mirada para obtener un mejor panorama, y logro saber quién era aquella persona que lo acompañaba.

- ¿Es un hermoso día cierto? – pregunto Sugar mientras le sonreía al chico en la cama tratando de confortarlo.

- ¿Qué día es hoy?

- Lunes. Pasaste casi una semana en cama. Los médicos dijeron que saliste de peligro y nos dejaron traerte a casa el viernes, despertaste por instantes. Al parecer sigues siendo igual de fuerte que como te recordaba.

En un intento por aparentar mejoría, el chico trato de ponerse de pie pero el dolor que sintió presionándolo en el pecho lo detuvo, y se limitó a quedarse sentado al pie de la cama.

- No debes esforzarte demasiado. Las heridas van a sanar con el tiempo.

- Creo que tiempo, es lo que menos tenemos.

Ella dio una mirada condescendiente.

- ¿Qué paso con Rachel?

- Su segunda audiencia es pasado mañana. No pudieron hacer nada el día de la explosión, pues otra amenaza llego unas horas antes.

- Pero ¿Ella está bien? ¿Han ido a verla?

- Todos los días durante la última semana. Hay veces que Quinn y Kurt ni si quiera van a trabajar.

Tomando todas las fuerzas que tenía Jesse logro ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la gran ventana que Sugar bloqueaba con su delgada silueta. La tomo de los hombros e hizo que lo mirara.

- ¿Estas segura de que quieres involucrarte? – le pregunto.

- Amenazaron a Blaine por el favor que me hizo. Le faltaron el respeto a una celebración que también significaba mucho para mí. Pero por encima de todas esas cosas, casi me quitaron a la persona más importante para mí. Si esto es una nueva pelea. No voy a quedarme viendo desde lejos.

- ¿Cuándo te volviste tan valiente? – pregunto Jesse con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Cuando todos mis temores se cumplieron uno por uno, hasta que me quede sin ninguno que esperar.

Ambos miraron por un momento como el sol comenzaba a retomar su lugar más alto mientras la obscuridad cedía por unos instantes en el día.

- Necesito ir a trabajar. Mi suplente ya cubrió por mis demasiados días.

- Claro, estaré bien.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Ninguno de nosotros lo está.

Ella asintió comprendiendo el punto y tomo su bolso para comenzar a alejarse.

- La enfermera vendrá en unas horas. Necesitas la mejor ayuda posible para volver a ponerte en pies. Te necesitamos completamente sano.

- Dalo por seguro.

- Y por cierto. Hay demasiadas flores en tu habitación. Se acumularon durante todos estos días. Podrías devolver las notas de agradecimiento para apaciguar los comentarios de todos, o solamente tirarlos. Depende de ti.

- Me hare cargo.

Ella asintió una vez más y salió finalmente de la habitación cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Jesse comenzó a caminar lentamente por el lugar mientras el dolor en su cuerpo cada vez se hacía más grande. Fue entonces que un detalle en uno de los floreros llamo su atención. Se acercó lo más rápido que pudo, y tomo el pergamino que venía incrustado dentro de él.

Al abrirlo pudo ver los planos de la empresa que le habían sido robados, con los puntos específicos en donde al parecer, las bombas habían sido colocadas marcados con pequeñas señales rojas.

Al abrirlo por completo, una pequeña nota se deslizo por la mesa, revelando el mensaje que estaba oculto entre aquellos papeles.

"_Espero que no te moleste que los haya tomado prestados. No podemos esperar para verte en el campo de nuevo. Mejórate_"

El chico se recargo sobre la mesa cuando su espalda no pudo soportar más el peso, y en un arranque de ira tomo el florero para después lanzarlo contra la pared.

Si aquellas personas podían dejar paquetes dentro de su habitación sin que nadie lo notara. Era entonces confirmado. Iban tras la tranquilidad.

Marley entro rápidamente a su oficina después de caminar por los largos pasillos del edificio en donde desempeñaba su trabajo. El periódico para el que trabajaba podía ser descrito como una empresa en ascenso.

Después de que uno de los más grandes periodistas fuera despedido de su empleo perfecto en el New Yorker, decidió no quedarse atrás y abandonar su sueño creando de esta manera su propio periódico, con la esperanza de verlo crecer a una magnitud inmensa, de la cual, su veracidad y política fueran pilares hacia esta transición.

Marley Rose había sido una de sus primeras reporteras. Recién graduada de Berckley, la chica se había mudado a Nueva York para alimentar su pasión por el periodismo. Por meses había estado buscando una historia que la hiciera sobresalir, y así por consiguiente, ganarle un nombre en el mercado a su periódico.

Después de tanto tiempo buscando, y sufriendo en el camino por intentos erróneos, la chica había creído finalmente haberla encontrado.

- ¿Encontraste algo? – pregunto de inmediato a su compañero Jeff al entrar a su oficina.

- Si, prepárate. – contesto el chico dejando al lado un panque que tenía en las manos mientras corría hacia el computador principal.

La chica pinto una sonrisa llena de curiosidad y fijo su mirada en el monitor.

- Estuve toda la noche revisando las cintas de seguridad. Desde las siete de la noche hasta las once treinta, tuve a todas las rubias en la lista contadas. Estuvieron bebiendo unos tragos, platicando con sus amigas o sentadas con sus magnates maridos. Y es entonces que…

- ¿Qué?

- Aparece ella.

Jeff inmovilizo la imagen y capturo a Kitty usando la máscara que le cubría toda la cara acercarse a Jesse.

- ¿Cómo sabes que alguien no se cambió de ropa?

- Lo pensé al inicio. Pero después vi esto.

La cinta comenzó a rebobinarse una vez más.

- Mira la reacción de Jesse cuando ella se acerca...charlan por un momento… y después ¡bam! La toma del brazo violentamente.

- ¿Y esa no es Quinn Fabray?

- Quinn Fabray estaba del otro lado de la habitación. Mira.

- Así que solo pudo haber una explicación.

- Esta chica dijo algo que lo hizo enojar…

Su atención había sido capturada

- Si creías que era todo, una vez más te equivocas Mar – dijo él – hay una misteriosa mujer rubia en las fotografías que tome de la explosión en St Royal. Mira la estatura, la silueta de su cuerpo. Llámame paranoico pero estas dos mujeres se parecen demasiado.

- Lo suficiente como para ser la misma persona tal vez.

El rostro de Marley se ilumino de repente al haber escuchado lo anterior.

- ¿Estás listo para ir a investigar?

- ¿Crees que podamos acércanos a St James?

- El me dio la misión en persona. Tenemos privilegios. Y una muy gran exclusiva…

- Está bien, vamos. Yo preparo mi cámara y tú prepara tu nariz.

Jeff soltó una risa burlona instantáneamente a la cual, Marley solo respondió con una mirada fulminante.

Ambos tomaron su equipo y salieron rápidamente hacia el pasillo que conducía a la salida.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de hacia dónde vamos?

Ella saco un panfleto de su bolsa y lo puso frente a los ojos de su compañero.

- Hay una conferencia de prensa con Jesse en el Plaza. Necesitamos lograr llegar hasta él.

El chico asintió y empujo la puerta para salir.

Cuando Marley estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo la voz de su jefe detrás de ella la detuvo.

- Necesito verte en mi oficina – dijo él. – de inmediato.

Marley le hizo una seña a Jeff con la mano a través de la puerta indicándole que la esperara dentro de la camioneta.

Casi como si el director de la escuela la hubiera llamado a su oficina, ella camino cabizbaja detrás del hombre que la había requerido.

Al entrar a su oficina, el tomo asiento y de inmediato Marley se puso a la defensiva.

- Sé que no he cubierto todas mis horas como debo y en verdad estoy trabajando lo mejor que puedo en los artículos que me diste pero ahora, creo que finalmente encontré…

- Marley, detente.

Ella noto la reacción en los ojos de aquel hombre y lo obedeció temerosa.

- Hey no te conozco lo suficiente, pero sé que esa mirada nunca trae cosas buenas. En serio, ya de por si es un día difícil. No lo hagas más difícil ¿sí?

- Eso es importante Marley. Y créeme no es algo que me haga feliz tampoco.

- ¿Entonces por qué decirlo?

- Tres nuevos periodistas vienen directo desde El Daily Post para ayudarnos a levantar los números.

- Bueno, es magnífico, ahora si me disculpas, en serio tengo que hacer algo muy importante…

- Ellos vienen en protesta contra su editor en jefe pues la editorial de la empresa era demasiado severa en los pasados meses. Desde Mubarak hasta los fraudes electorales, todo les había sido censurado, y bueno, todo el mundo sabe que en América la libertad de expresión está más que permitida.

- No lo entiendo.

- Ellos tienen experiencia Marley. La única manera en la que pude traerlos fue brindándoles sueldos que ni si quiera yo imaginaba dar alguna vez.

- ¿Y?

- Y me quede sin presupuesto para la mayoría de los empleados que ya tenía.

Ella comprendió el punto y rápidamente tomo aire para después acercarse al escritorio.

- No puedes hacerme esto.

- No quisiera hacerlo Marley créeme. Desde que te vi entrar por esas puertas el primer día, con tu actitud desafiante, jure que te daría la oportunidad de destacar. Pero estos son tiempos desesperados, tengo una familia que sustentar. Y esto no está funcionando.

- Solo dame una fecha límite y te demostrare que tengo la exclusiva del año. Tú nómbrala y la tendré. Lo juro.

- No hay tiempo.

- Si lo hay. Tu solo dime el día y la hora. En serio, esta vale la pena, lo sé.

- Un mes.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y tomo otro profundo respiro para digerir la noticia.

Sin decir una sola palabra salió rápidamente a la calle, sin comentarle nada a su compañero que la esperaba ansiosa dentro del vehículo.

- Estira tus piernas – El instructor hablaba lo más amable que podía debido a lo imponente que le resultaba la presencia de Jesse. – ahora trata de levantarla lo más que puedas.

Después de haber prohibido que paquetes ajenos entraran a la casa sin una minuciosa supervisión, Jesse se había internado en una de las habitaciones vacías de la mansión para comenzar con su rehabilitación. Esta tarde estaría dando su primera aparición pública después del incidente en St Royal y no tenía ni el más mínimo deseo de aparecer en el lugar sobre una silla de ruedas.

- Necesito ponerme de pie – replico Jesse.

- Su cuerpo no está lo suficientemente fuerte.

- Tengo que ir a una conferencia de prensa, así que en realidad, necesito poder caminar.

- Traje un bastón para usted que me requirieron sus enfermeras. Esta acoplado a su altura así que no habrá problema en caminar.

Jesse soltó una pequeña risa.

- No voy a usar un bastón.

- Es la única manera en la que podrá caminar a una velocidad razonable.

- Podría caminar perfectamente si dejara de tratarme como a un niño y me ayudara a pararme.

- No es prudente. Solo tome el bastón.

- ¡No necesito un maldito bastón! – grito Jesse mientras lanzaba el artefacto al otro lado de la habitación.

- Creo que es suficiente por hoy – dijo una voz femenina al otro lado de la habitación.

Cassandra comenzó a caminar hacia Jesse mientras el instructor retrocedía.

- Me pagaron por cinco horas, solo hemos trabajado dos.

- Estoy segura que no habrá problema – dijo ella – en serio. Puede retirarse.

Jesse solamente tenía la cabeza agachada con los ojos clavados en el piso. Cuando alzo la mirada pudo ver como Cassandra tenía una intención distinta a la del sujeto que se había retirado.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – interfirió la chica.

- Totalmente jodido. En realidad nunca me sentí más impotente que ahora.

- Tienes que tener paciencia.

- No hay tiempo para ser pacientes, Cassandra. Durante los últimos años he pasado por demasiadas cosas. Me he roto tantas veces los huesos que no llevo la cuenta. Las heridas se fueron haciendo casi coleccionables para mí. Y la mitad de esas heridas se formaron todas en prisión. Por eso no quiero que Rachel siga ahí dentro. Y es horrible sentir que no puedo hacer nada por ella.

- Entiendo – dijo Cassandra asintiendo con la cabeza – ahora vamos. Párate te ayudare.

Jesse sonrió condescendientemente.

Solo estaba usando un pantalón color negro en todo el cuerpo. Estaba descalzo y no tenía ninguna camiseta puesta, pues se sentía incómodo al ejercitarse con ella. Estaba descalzo, pues pensó que de esa manera podría moverse mejor.

Cassandra lo ayudo a levantarse y rápidamente le acerco sus manos mientras el chico hacia muecas que denotaban dolor.

- ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?

- La impotencia. – respondió.

- Entonces visualízala. La única manera de olvidar el dolor es enfocándote en algo más importante. Trata de caminar diez pasos hacia mí. Pero solo pensando en Rachel.

- ¿Estas segura que va a funcionar?

- Solo inténtalo.

En ese momento el chico miro fijamente a su compañera y se fijó la meta que era necesaria. Tomando toda la concentración que tenía solamente se enfocó en un solo objetivo. Ayudar a la mujer que lo había ayudado durante todo este tiempo.

Cada vez que el chico había estado a punto de sucumbir el recuerdo de sus momentos juntos lo habían levantado. Y aunque había pasado mucho tiempo sin que fuera necesario utilizar ese recurso, era bien sabido por él que era la única manera de superarlo.

Comenzó a dar pasos lentamente y cuando lo noto ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Cassandra como para sonreír y alegrarse.

- Si el dolor comienza a hacerse insoportable solo dímelo.

- Duele menos ahora.

Ella asintió complacida.

- Vamos por quince ahora.

Jesse asintió después de tomar un respiro profundo.

- Quiero que estés a mi lado hoy en la conferencia. – dijo él antes de comenzar de nuevo.

- Ahí estaré. – respondió Cassandra.

"Esta tarde la sorpresiva aparición del empresario Jesse St James involucrado en un caso legal que ha llevado a su esposa a prisión, se llevara a cabo en el hotel Plaza a las cinco de la tarde. Esta es la primera vez que se le vera en público después del atentado que su empresa St Royal sufrió la semana pasada, como una posible amenaza a la familia. Sus abogados siguen trabajando en el caso. Este es un escándalo que ha despertado interés en cientos de personas, llevándonos a cuestionar, la verdadera identidad de las familias más poderosas de la ciudad de Nueva York".

- Comenzaron a caer – dijo Crawford con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras Kitty veía atentamente las imágenes en el televisor.

- Todo va de acuerdo al plan. – respondió ella.

- ¿Cuándo vas a traérmelos Kitty? Las manos ya me escosen.

- Te dije que me dejaras trabajar a mí. Y por cierto, lo que haremos hoy será la última tarea. Una vez que tengas la miel en tus manos, las hormigas se acercan solas.

- ¿Estas segura de que vendrá?

- Totalmente

La chica comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación y se encontró con diez hombres en la estancia de aquel lugar preparados para recibir instrucciones. Los antiguos participantes del grupo de Lee parecían obedecer de manera inmediata la ley del más fuerte. Su lealtad había sido cambiada en tan solo un par de días, para servir incuestionablemente a Crawford y la chica que lo acompañaba siempre.

- Todo está listo. Salimos en una hora – dijo ella.

La chica estaba bien vestida como era usual en ella, a excepción de sus grandes gafas obscuras. Los demás tenían ropa de color negro y todos sostenían en las manos varias mascaras blancas acompañadas de las grandes armas que les pertenecían.

- Lo único que hay que hacer es traer varias carnadas. El plaza tiene mucha seguridad así que entraremos por la puerta de empleados. Aquí está el mapa del camino que deben seguir. Nadie puede desviarse por ningún motivo.

- ¿Solo iremos por alguien de los St James cierto? – pregunto uno de los hombres en el lugar.

- Hemos actuado muy severamente contra ellos. Si seguimos así las personas comenzaran a verlos como víctimas. Por eso tendremos que distraer a la gente.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Kitty se ilumino de repente.

- La familia del gobernador estará dando su solidaridad en el evento. Todos entraran desde sus habitaciones hasta el salón en donde se desarrollara la conferencia. Quiero que tomen a su hija y después hagan lo mismo con diez personas más. Esas diez personas son solo distractores y rehenes, no importa quienes sean. De esta manera se pensara que íbamos tras el gobernador y no tras Jesse.

- ¿Qué hay sobre St James?

- No haremos nada con él. Pero además de los rehenes tomaremos algo que le importe.

En ese momento Kitty coloco una foto de Ali, la hija de Kurt y Blaine en la pared.

- Estoy completamente segura de que esta niña estará acompañando a Kurt Hummel en la conferencia. Tómenla. Y cuando salgan del lugar, no duden en hacer lo necesario para que nadie los siga.

- ¿Vas a estar ahí? – pregunto uno de los chicos.

Ella lo miro con un rostro burlón y altanero.

- Yo siempre estoy ahí.

Mientras Blaine tomaba una taza de café esperando para irse al hospital, su mirada fue interrumpida por la ágil imagen de su esposo moviéndose cual tornado en la estancia.

- ¿Vas a recoger a Ali de la escuela? – pregunto el chico intrigado.

- Sí. – respondió Kurt sin prestar mucha atención.

El chico con la taza de café en las manos noto su desapego a la conversación.

- ¿Qué estás buscando?

- Un paquete de papeles que deje aquí ayer.

- ¿Vas a ir a la conferencia de prensa?

- Si, pensé que te lo había dicho – dijo Kurt estando de espaldas para que Blaine no viera el miedo que se había impregnado en su rostro.

- ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Vas a volver a arriesgarte de esa manera?

- Duplicaron la seguridad Blaine, nada malo va a pasarnos.

- ¿No me estas escuchando?

Kurt se detuvo por un momento y lo miro fijamente.

- Te escucho perfectamente. Sé que esto no te agrada para nada, pero es lo que tengo que hacer. Mi amiga me necesita.

- ¿Y no has pensado que tal vez tu familia te necesita aún más?

- ¿Vamos a hacer esto otra vez?

- Lo haría las veces que fuera necesario para hacerte razonar.

- ¿Qué se supone que necesito entender? ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decir que finalmente me hará darle la espalda a mis amigos? ¿En serio quieres convertirte en la persona que me separe de ellos?

- ¿En serio quieres convertirte en la persona que nos va a separar a nosotros?

- No sé qué esperas que haga ¡Te lo juro! ¿Quieres que me quede en casa mirando desde el televisor como todos ellos se van al carajo y yo no pueda hacer nada? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

- ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. Ve y salva a tus amigos.

- No puedes ser tan injusto conmigo.

- ¿Injusto yo?, lo que sea.

- En verdad no sé cuándo te convertiste en esta persona.

- Cuando ya no se trató más de tu y yo Kurt. Fue cuando Ali se convirtió en nuestra hija, y comencé a ponerla siempre primero. Algo que al parecer a ti no te sucede.

- ¿Crees que no me importa nuestra hija?

- No lo sé, Kurt se me hace tarde.

En el momento en que Blaine cerró la puerta de una manera violenta, Kurt supo que algo en su corazón se había comenzado a romper. Esta pelea era una repetición de las que habían ocurrido en la última semana. Poco a poco el miedo de que su relación comenzara a llegar a su fin, se hacía fuerte y factible. Era su peor pesadilla. Pero con todo lo que había pasado últimamente, las pesadillas parecían más reales que nunca.

Después de tomarse un momento para guardar compostura, el chico preparo todas sus cosas y fue a recoger a su hija.

- Está en la escuela. Va hacia allá – dijo un hombre por medio de una radio que estaba estacionado unos autos detrás de Kurt.

- Bien. Asegúrate de que lleguen al lugar y no los pierdas de vista – respondió Kitty del otro lado de la línea. – llego la hora.

La prensa estaba completamente lista en el Plaza media hora antes del evento. Las personas de recepción se habían dado a la tarea de atender a todos lo más rápido que se pudiera, pero eran tantas las personas en el lugar, que el desorden en las entradas y el tráfico lento para los autos en las afueras, se convirtió en un serio problema.

- ¿Estás listo para hacer esto? – pregunto Marley a Jeff mientras ambos esperaban sentados en una de las diversas filas para prensa.

- Nací listo.

El lugar estaba armado de una manera estratégica para optimizar el desarrollo de la conferencia. Todas las sillas estaban colocadas con la vista hacia una serie de mesas instaladas con micrófonos y equipos de sonido, en las cuales los guardias de seguridad, residían en su mayoría.

Los chicos que hablaban entre ellos un momento atrás comenzaron a inspeccionar la zona a medida que este salón se llenaba de gente.

- ¿Por dónde crees que entren?

- No tengo idea, nunca imagine que habría tantas puertas.

- Son siete las conté.

- Seguramente entraran desde allá atrás. Hay demasiados autos y personas en la puerta principal.

- Eso se reduce a tres puertas.

- Sigue fotografiando a todas las personas. Tal vez la rubia aparezca una vez más.

Jeff asintió.

- ¿No sería eso genial? – los flashes comenzaron a dispararse.

Afuera Kitty esperaba en su camioneta, mirando atentamente a los hombres de Crawford estacionarse tras la entrada de empleados en un callejón aledaño al hotel.

- Solo esperamos por la señal Kitty – dijo uno de ellos a través de su radio.

- Se las daré en unos momentos. – la chica cambio de línea - ¿Dónde están Luke? – pregunto al hombre que seguía a Kurt.

- Estamos a unas calles del plaza.

- ¿La niña aun viene con él?

- Así es.

Ella colgó el teléfono.

Unos momentos después giro su cabeza hacia la acera y miro atentamente como Quinn se acercaba hacia la entrada principal del hotel.

No le quito la mirada de encima, y de una manera atenta siguió todos sus pasos.

Quinn giro la cabeza por un momento, y pudo notar a la chica dentro de la camioneta.

Kitty se dio cuenta de inmediato y lentamente giro su cabeza hacia el parabrisas.

Sin hacer un movimiento brusco, la ventana polarizada de su asiento, comenzó a subirse.

Quinn no le dio importancia, y después de hacer una mueca de desconcierto continúo con su camino.

La rubia en la camioneta se aisló encendiendo la radio, con sus usuales canciones de soprano a un volumen alto, mientras la ira comenzaba a invadir sus ojos. Fue entonces que su momento finalmente llego.

Una gran caravana de autos color negro comenzó a formar una larga fila frente al plaza, provocando de esta manera que todas las personas que esperaban afuera, comenzaran a alborotarse.

El gobernador bajo junto a su esposa de uno de esos grandes autos, sonriendo cordialmente hacia todas las personas que se abalanzaban para saludarlo.

La chica pisó el pedal del acelerador y rápidamente su camioneta se abalanzó hacia la avenida, haciendo que varias personas tuvieran que correr hacia otro lado. Ella paso de largo por el Plaza, y fue entonces, que los hombres de Crawford recibieron la señal.

- Jeff necesitamos movernos. Una vez que la seguridad nos acorrale no podremos acércanos a St James.

- Miden lo doble que nosotros – dijo el chico mirando a los guardias que habían comenzado a entrar. - ¿Cuál es tu plan?

- Tendré que ir según mi instinto. Vamos por la puerta de servicio.

- ¿En serio crees que Jesse St James entrara por la puerta de servicio?

- Mira eso. Quinn Fabray entro en ella. ¿Crees que sea una señal?

- Y muy buena. Vamos – dijo Jeff para después ponerse de pie y correr tras de Quinn.

Kurt entro por la misma puerta hacia la sala, pasando por un pequeño salón en el cual, el Staff de los St James, y el del gobernador se quedarían.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Quinn al ver a su amigo. – pensé que estarías con Ali.

- ¿Quién crees que vino conmigo? – respondió él mostrando a la niña que tenia de la mano.

- ¡Hola preciosa! ¿Cómo estás?

- Estoy bien. – respondió Ali.

- ¿Vienes de la escuela? ¿Te divertiste?

- Sí.

Kurt aprovecho ese par de minutos para dar un vistazo a través de la puerta. La silueta de Jeff y Marley entrando a la habitación le bloqueo la vista.

- ¿Vas a estar allá afuera? – pregunto Kurt a su amiga.

- No lo creo. Necesitan a alguien que se quede aquí para ordenar la salida.

- ¿Escuchaste eso? Jesse saldrá por aquí – susurro Marley a Jeff.

- ¿Puedo dejarte a Ali? Quiero estar en la mesa con él. – dijo Kurt refiriéndose a Jesse.

- Seguro. Nos vamos a divertir. – respondió Quinn cargando a la pequeña y alejándose lentamente.

- Hey Quinn – dijo Kurt antes de que se alejara demasiado – que Blaine no sepa que ella está aquí ¿sí?

La chica noto la tristeza en el tono de Kurt y sin decir una sola palabra asintió.

El Mercedes de Jesse se estaciono en la parte trasera del hotel, haciendo que sus nervios aumentar al escuchar el "estamos aquí" en la voz del chofer.

Brody estaba sentado en su lado derecho, mientras Cassandra lentamente apretaba su mano del lado izquierdo. Él le dio una mirada de agradecimiento y lentamente bajo del auto.

- No tienes de que preocuparte. – dijo Brody – apenas y se nota que cojeas.

- No sabía que estaba cojeando – dijo Jesse sumamente preocupado.

- Solo sigue caminando – dijo Cassandra lanzándole una mirada fulminante a Brody.

La seguridad del hotel escolto a Jesse, quien ocultaba sus muecas de dolor ante el personal que lo saludaba a su paso.

- Solo sonríe – dijo Cassandra – eres Jesse St James. Tienes que recordarlo.

Jesse tomo aire y cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta del salón de la conferencia se tomó un momento.

- ¿Quién está en el panel Cassandra?

- El gobernador y su esposa están en el centro a tu lado. las demás caras conocidas son Kurt Hummel e Isabelle Wright. Los otros deben ser personal del gobernador.

- Está bien. ¿Te aseguraste de que hubiera un espacio para ti?

- No, no gracias. Sabes que nunca me gustaron las cámaras.

- Lo prometiste – dijo Jesse mientras el Staff del lugar le aseguraba los artefactos de sonido.

- Estaré abajo. Justo detrás del panel.

- ¿Estas segura de que puedes cuidarte sola?

Cassandra hizo a un lado el saco que tenía puesto y dejo ver el arma que tenía incrustada entre la ropa y su cintura.

- No se preguntan esas cosas.

Jesse sonrió.

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron y una ola de aplausos inundaron el lugar. Toda la prensa lanzo sus flashes hacia Jesse mientras el chico luchaba por mantener la sonrisa.

Cassandra y Brody lo siguieron todo el camino hasta el pie de las escaleras.

Brody siguió su paso para sentarse en el extremo derecho de la mesa. Mientras Cassandra se colocaba los comunicadores con la seguridad del lugar, y se postraba justo detrás de la mesa.

Isabelle se acercó para darle la mano, mientras Kurt solamente le sonreía desde lejos.

- Tenemos que hablar sobre lo que ocurrió en la corte – susurro Isabelle con una sonrisa al oído de Jesse.

- En realidad estoy muy apenado, pero tengo que explicarle todo lo que paso aquel día.

- Estoy ansiosa por escucharlo.

Después de decir eso Isabelle y Jesse tomaron asiento, para que de esta manera, la conferencia comenzara.

Los hombres de Crawford comenzaron a entrar por la puerta trasera dirigiéndose a la sala en donde estaban Quinn, Ali, y los Staffs de ambos magnates.

Todos usaban atuendos en color negro y entraron en grupos de tres por puntos específicos para no causar un alboroto inmediato.

- Señor James. – dijo una reportera alzando la mano.

- Díganos. – le respondió él otorgándole la palabra.

- ¿Cuál es su postura ante las acusaciones que Kendra DelMonico hizo en la audiencia pasada?

- No tengo ninguna postura, todas esas acusaciones son falsas.

- ¿En que se basa para decir esto? – prosiguió la reportera.

- La señorita Kendra DelMonico argumenta con pruebas que no ha podido demostrar de una manera certera, por consiguiente todas sus acusaciones permanecen como especulaciones. – respondió Isabelle tomando la palabra.

- ¿Qué se sabe sobre el incidente en las oficinas St Royal? – pregunto otra reportera.

- La policía y varios agentes especiales estuvieron investigando durante los últimos días. Al parecer se trató de un atentado exclusivo hacia la empresa, aun no se sabe cómo se tuvo un acceso tan acertado a las vías de aire acondicionado, pero se sigue trabajando en eso. Hemos descartado algún motivo político o externo. Y por supuesto la seguridad del señor James se ha duplicado.

Jesse seguía tomando profundos respiros mientras la conferencia continuaba.

- Disculpe señor no puede pasar más adelante. Las vías están cerradas debido a una conferencia. – dijo una chica de recepción al toparse con uno de los secuestradores.

- ¿Tienen cámaras de seguridad?

- Sí, señor.

- ¿Puede revisarlas creo que algo está fallando? – dijo él.

- Estoy segura de que nuestro sistema de seguridad funciona perfectamente.

- Revise otra vez.

La chica miro el computador que tenía enfrente y pudo ver como todo el sistema se había ido en negro. Solamente algunas líneas de interferencia podían verse en el monitor.

- No hay ninguna cámara funcionando. Permítame llamar a seguridad.

Sin decir una sola palabra aquel hombre le disparo a la chica, con el arma que tenía en la mano. Ésta contaba con un silenciador que le permitió no crear ningún sonido estridente.

- Estamos seguros – dijo por la radio este hombre poniéndose la máscara que tenía metida en el bolsillo. – vamos a entrar.

Tres hombres se unieron a este último llegando al pasillo principal de la habitación del Staff y rápidamente les dispararon a los hombres que fungían como guardias.

Entraron a la habitación y todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia ellos.

- ¡Hey no puede entrar aquí! – dijo uno de los chicos que venían con el gobernador abalanzándose hacia ellos.

El hombre recibió dos disparos. Uno en el pecho y otro en la cabeza. Haciendo que todas las personas comenzaran a gritar y se tiraran al piso.

- ¿Escuchaste algo desde afuera Rodríguez? – pregunto el hombre que disparo a uno de sus compañeros que se había quedado en la conferencia.

- Ni un maldito grito.

- Bien.

Quinn se tiro al piso y comenzó a abrazar a Ali pues la pequeña había comenzado a llorar totalmente aterrada.

Jesse seguía tomando agua de una manera progresiva, pues sus labios se secaban cuando los nervios se apoderaban de él.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra su esposa en estos momentos? – las preguntas de la prensa continuaban.

- Ella está bien. Estamos haciendo lo posible para sacarla de ahí en el menor tiempo posible.

- ¿Qué nos dice acerca de su recuperación?

- Está yendo de lo mejor. Mis terapeutas y yo trabajamos todos los días para ponerme de nuevo a trabajar.

El chico alzo la mirada en ese momento y pudo ver a una mujer completamente pálida alzar la mano justo en medio de la sala.

Mientras tanto Cassandra era notificada de que las cámaras de seguridad habían sufrido una caída.

La chica no podía moverse a causa de Jesse, y aunque sus pies le pedían investigar, sabía que esto podía ser solo una trampa, y no estaba dispuesta a caer en otra.

- Dime – dijo Jesse dándole la palabra a la chica con rostro asustado.

En la habitación en donde estaba Quinn los cuatro hombres de Crawford se habían instalado en puntos clave para agilizar su tarea.

- Esto es lo que va a pasar – dijo el sujeto que había entrado primero. – todos van a ser llevados a otro lugar, del cual muchos no van a salir vivos. Por suerte, un par de ustedes, tienen conexiones con gente muy importante, y serán necesarios antes de volarles la cabeza.

El llanto predominaba en el lugar.

Quinn había ubicado un pequeño mueble que estaba ubicado frente a ella y se acercó hacia el oído de Ali para susurrarle algo.

- Hey preciosa. No tengas miedo, no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase – el llanto de la niña era suave, pero aun así parecía estar sufriendo. - ¿Puedes hacer algo por mí? Es muy importante, para que podamos salir de aquí mi amor.

La niña asintió sin decir una sola palabra.

- Quiero que gatees un poco hacia ese mueble, y cuando estés cerca, entra ahí y no salgas hasta que escuches mi voz diciéndotelo, ¿está bien?

- Quiero a mi papi – decía Ali.

- Estará aquí pronto. Ahora solo haz lo que te digo, vamos cariño.

Ali gateo hacia el punto que Quinn le había indicado y se metió en aquel mueble cerrando la puerta.

- ¿Estas asustada dulzura? – dijo uno de los hombres con armas acercándose a la hija del gobernador. – te aseguro que cuando te levantaste en tu gran mansión esta mañana no te imaginabas que terminarías el día chupándosela al tipo del que te ríes cuando pasas en tu auto por los barrios pobres.

La chica se había quedado muda y se limitaba a llorar en silencio.

- ¿Qué se siente princesa? – decía aquel hombre susurrándole al oído. - ¿Crees que tu papi pueda salvarte esta vez?

Ella temblaba de una manera acelerada.

- ¡Contesta perra!

- Por favor no me hagas daño – dijo ella mientras aquel hombre la empujaba con fuerza.

- Llévatelos a todos. – dijo él a sus compañeros.

La reportera que parecía ahora estar en medio de un llanto inconsolable desconcertó a todos en el lugar.

- Lo siento señor James – dijo ella con las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas – en realidad no fui yo la que eligió decir esto. Yo… me obligaron…

- ¿De qué habla? – pregunto Jesse entregado.

- Le juro, que no tengo nada que ver en esto.

- ¿Qué es lo que tiene que decir? – pregunto Isabelle con un tono prepotente.

- ¿Qué se siente, que su brillante discurso de superación, se haya convertido en una completa… mierda?

El rostro de Jesse cambio de color instantáneamente.

La seguridad del lugar escolto lentamente a aquella mujer hacia la puerta mientras el chico parecía haberse quedado sin palabras.

Rápidamente giro la cabeza hacia su compañera Cassandra, tratando de decirle algo.

Marley y Jeff estaban boca abajo en el piso de la habitación mientras los rehenes comenzaban a ser atados de las manos.

El chico comenzó a tomar fotografías desde su ángulo enfocándose en los tatuajes que los sujetos tenían en las muñecas. Rápidamente saco el rollo y lo deslizo hacia donde estaba Marley.

La chica lo miro con ojos desconcertados mientras recibía dicho paquete y lo ponía entre sus manos.

- Encuéntrame Marley. – le dijo Jeff – prométeme que me vas a encontrar.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto la chica.

- Solo, prométemelo.

- Está bien. Lo prometo – contesto susurrando.

- Cuando la puerta se abra corre como nunca. Y después, encuéntrame.

Sin saber a qué se refería su amigo, la chica asintió y espero para ver qué pasaba.

Jeff se puso de pie en ese momento y mientras tragaba saliva tomo el valor necesario para articular un par de palabras.

- Si lo que quieren es llevársela a ella ¿Por qué no nos dejan a todos en paz?

Uno de los hombres con armas lo miro, fijamente a través de la máscara mientras una sonrisa se pintaba en su rostro.

- Mira nada más. Tenemos a un valiente aquí.

- Solo déjenos en paz.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que quieres?

Jeff solo trago saliva.

- No, no es todo.

Después de decir eso pateo con fuerza el arma que aquel sujeto tenía en las manos mientras todos los demás se alteraban.

Rápidamente el secuestrador recupero su arma y le lanzo un disparo a Jeff sin darse cuenta que su silenciador se había quedado en el piso.

Todos en la conferencia se alarmaron al instante, corriendo sin orden hacia las salidas de emergencia.

- ¡Ve! – le grito Jesse a Cassandra mientras la seguridad del lugar lo resguardaban en el piso.

- Tiene que ser una broma – dijo ella entre dientes mientras corría al lugar del impacto.

Los secuestradores comenzaron a sacar a las personas del lugar mientras el cuarto se vaciaba de a poco.

Rápidamente uno de ellos llego hasta donde yacían Quinn y otro chico de aproximadamente catorce años. Ali seguía escondida en aquel mueble como la rubia se lo había ordenado.

- Por favor, no me obligues a ir. Te prometo que no diré nada. Yo solo trabajo aquí para pagarme una escuela, mi madre está enferma. Por favor… soy una buena persona. – rogaba aquel chico.

El secuestrador lo miro fijamente mientras respiraba de una manera precipitada.

Sin decir una sola palabra más paso de largo hasta donde estaba Quinn.

- ¿Dónde está la niña? – pregunto.

- No se dé qué hablas – dijo ella mirándolo fijamente.

- Dime ¿Dónde está la niña?

Otro de los hombres de Crawford se acercó a ellos mientras se escuchaban golpes del otro lado de la puerta indicando que estaban a punto de derribarla.

- Dejémonos de juegos y digan la verdad. Ambos sabemos que no vienen aquí por la hija del gobernador o alguna otra persona. Si quieren algo de Jesse llévenme a mí. Dejen a la niña en paz.

Ambos hombres se quedaron mirándola mientras la apuntaban con sus armas.

- No hay tiempo. Tráela. – le ordeno uno a otro. – tienes agallas linda. Me gusta – le dijo a Quinn mientras la jalaban violentamente.

Quinn se quedó del lado del secuestrador que había permitido que el chico asustado se quedara. Sabía que una persona completamente desalmada no lo habría permitido. En medio de la persecución, y buscando por una seña en particular antes de que le vendaran los ojos, Quinn pudo ver como una rasta caía por su hombro fuera de la capucha que todos se habían puesto.

- ¡Todo mundo hágase a un lado! – grito Cassandra apuntando con su arma hacia la perilla de la puerta.

Otro disparo se escuchó en medio de aquel caos. Esta vez Cassandra había derribado la puerta con su arma permitiendo el paso de los oficiales y paramédicos al lugar.

- ¡Ali! – gritaba Kurt desesperadamente al lograr entrar. - ¡Ali!

La niña escucho los gritos de Kurt y rápidamente abrió la puerta.

Cuando logro verla, Kurt corrió hacia ella y la abrazó fuertemente. La pequeña estaba completamente fría y sus lágrimas parecían no poderse detener.

- ¿Dónde está Quinn mi amor?

- Ellos se la llevaron – respondió Ali con la voz entre cortada.

Cassandra movió en la cabeza en negación mientras comprendía lo que había pasado.

- No si puedo detenerlo.

Rápidamente la oficial comenzó a empujar a todos abriéndose paso hasta la salida por la cual aquellos hombres habían salido junto con los rehenes.

Al llegar a la puerta trasera, logro abrirla de una sola patada y pudo observar como cinco camionetas daban la vuelta, alejándose del hotel a una velocidad acelerada.

La chica corrió hacia el auto en que había llegado Jesse e hizo que el chofer saliera utilizando solo la fuerza de sus manos.

Ella puso su arma en el asiento del copiloto y piso el acelerador para comenzar a seguirlos.

En ese momento Jesse pudo ver como se alejaba, sintiéndose aún más impotente que en aquella mañana.

Cassandra tomo la radio que tenía asegurada en su pantalón llamando a todos los oficiales para apoyarla.

Las patrullas que habían rodeado el perímetro del hotel comenzaron entonces una persecución hacia aquellos vehículos que no habían logrado alejarse lo suficiente.

Jeff estaba en la misma camioneta que Quinn. La chica se había quitado el abrigo para ponerlo sobre su pecho mientras lo presionaba tratando de detener la hemorragia que el disparo le había causado.

El chico de las rastas simplemente la miraba sin haberse quitado la máscara aun. Quinn no tenía el valor suficiente en esos momentos como para articular alguna palabra.

La hija del gobernador y tres rehenes más estaban en la primera camioneta. Dos más la escoltaban en la parte trasera (una de ellas era en la que Quinn estaba) mientras las dos últimas se habían rezagado debido a un par de choques que habían tenido que realizar para quitar autos de su camino.

- ¡La policía está demasiado cerca! ¡No vamos a poder perderlos! – dijo uno de los trabajadores de Crawford que iba en las últimas dos camionetas por radio a Kitty.

La chica se había colocado en uno de los edificios aledaños al túnel subterráneo que llevaba hacia la autopista principal.

- Déjame eso a mí. – respondió ella.

Cassandra tomo su arma y la saco por la ventana disparando hacia las camionetas que habían quedado muy cerca del auto que ella conducía. Estaban a cien metros del túnel y la chica cada vez iba más rápido.

Los disparos comenzaron a serle regresados obligándola a ella, y a los demás oficiales a esquivarlos mientras seguían su paso.

- ¡Están demasiado cerca! – insistió uno de los hombres de las camionetas que se habían rezagado.

- Mira otra vez. – dijo Kitty presionando el botón de un artefacto que tenía en la mano izquierda.

En ese instante ambas camionetas volaron en pedazos justo antes de alcanzar el túnel.

La policía freno de pronto al ver tal explosión y se limitó a quedarse en aquel lugar.

Las otras tres camionetas hicieron caso omiso a lo que había pasado y siguieron con su camino.

- ¡Demonios! – grito Cassandra al bajar del auto dándose cuenta de que los habían perdido.

Poco a poco, la imagen de aquellos grandes vehículos, desaparecieron con la distancia.

Capítulo 5 – "Kitty"

La noche tormentosa en la que la casa de Rachel se había convertido en el escenario de la batalla final, aún no había salido por completo de la cabeza de todos los presentes. Aunque Quinn y Kurt habían tomado terapias para dejar atrás todos aquellos fantasmas, aun temblaban cuando los rayos relampagueaban cerca, imitando el sonido de aquellos disparos que tantas veces habían escuchado cerca.

En aquella habitación, Rachel, Quinn y Kurt residían en el piso atados previamente por Rick y la rubia que los había amordazado minutos antes. Jesse había llegado en el momento debido, y antes de saberlo, la batalla final había comenzado.

Un par de ojos escondidos en la obscuridad observaban todo lo que pasaba desde el closet de aquel lugar. Dos manos tambaleantes los acompañaban. Una piel fría como la nieve cubría a aquella persona, que sin poder decir una sola palabra, era testigo de lo que ocurría.

- Bueno, entonces… ahora solo queda asesinarme ¿cierto? – decía Jesse mientras el arma de Terri lo apuntaba.

- Ese es el plan. – respondió Terri.

- Solo prométeme que los dejaras en paz después – dijo Jesse refiriéndose a los chicos en el piso.

- Jamás me volverán a ver – dijo la rubia – y eso será una bendición para mí.

Fue en ese momento cuando Rick descubrió el arma que Jesse había guardado en su espalda.

- Justo como lo sospeche – dijo él quitándole el arma – los James no saben pelear justo.

- Gracias cielo – decía Terri a Rick – Jesse te presento al padre de mi hijo.

La persona en el closet sabía que Terri estaba embarazada, por eso sus nervios comenzaban a incrementarse. Seguía sin hacer ningún ruido.

Rick alzo su arma y apunto hacia la cabeza de Jesse.

- Solo cierra los ojos Jesse – decía – no dolerá mucho si no pones resistencia.

Y fue ese instante en el que el transcurso de la historia cambio. Jesse se abalanzo hacia Rick y ambos comenzaron a forcejear con el arma. Rick se puso de pie después de que Jesse lo hiciera y disparo sin tener un blanco fijo.

El cuerpo de Terri cayó al piso, yaciendo con un disparo en la cabeza.

En los últimos segundos su mirada se centró en ese closet entrecerrado.

La persona ahí dentro pudo ver como su peor pesadilla se materializaba ahí afuera. Se mordió la mano tan fuerte para no gritar, que la sangre comenzó a escurrir sin que lo notara al instante. Sus lágrimas eran de dolor y no de miedo. Fue el final de su vida, y el comienzo de una nueva.

Antes de que la policía llegara aquel closet había sido abandonado. Solamente las memorias de alguien destrozado yacían en el lugar.

Quinn y los demás rehenes habían sido llevados a lo que parecía ser un edificio abandonado a las afueras de Nueva Jersey. Todos fueron puestos en una sola habitación con dos de los hombres de Crawford para resguardarlos.

El terror del momento no se les había pasado ni tan solo un poco, y todos temblaban y lloraban desconsoladamente, llenando de tensión el lugar.

En el piso, Quinn seguía presionando con fuerza la herida de Jeff, mientras se daba cuenta como poco a poco el chico iba perdiendo color y comenzaba a quedarse dormido.

- ¿Podrían ayudarme? – gritaba Quinn desesperada a las personas en el lugar. – si fueran a disparar ya lo habrían hecho – decía refiriéndose a los hombres con armas.

Ninguna de las personas hacia caso y se limitaban a ver de lejos.

- Gracias por ayudarme – dijo Jeff a la chica mientras la miraba a los ojos. – me llamo Jeff.

- Yo soy Quinn, Jeff, necesito que te mantengas despierto.

- No creo que ninguno de ellos vayan a ayudarme Quinn. Aprendieron la lección de nunca molestar a esos hombres, tomándome de ejemplo.

- No hables así, créeme, he visto a peores que tu ponerse mejor.

- Mira tus manos Quinn. Es demasiada sangre.

La chica miro por primera vez como sus manos se habían teñido por completo de color rojo. Su mirada recibió el golpe de aquella imagen y la rubia se mareo por un momento.

Las lágrimas de desesperación comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y al intentar quitárselas para ver mejor, se manchó la cara con la sangre del chico.

Alzo la mirada para buscar ayuda una vez más, pero no pudo ver a nadie dispuesto a hacerlo.

Fue entonces que Quinn se puso de pie y miro a los hombres que resguardaban la puerta con una ira descomunal.

- Necesito que un doctor lo vea – dijo ella con una voz fría.

Uno de aquellos hombres soltó una risa burlona.

- Si no lo hacen por él, tendrán que hacerlo por mí.

- ¿Y qué te crees linda? ¿Crees que eres más importante que cualquiera de los demás?

- ¿No te dieron órdenes de mantenerme viva?

La mirada de aquel hombre cambio.

- No me tientes.

- Vamos dispárame – Quinn supo que su boca estaba llena de razón cuando la tensión se pintó en la mirada de aquellos hombres.

Los demás rehenes comenzaron a temblar cuando Quinn camino lentamente hacia los secuestradores y sus armas afuera.

La rubia se puso frente al arma de uno de ellos y lo miro retándolo.

- Vamos, dispárame maldito. – decía la chica.

La mano de aquel hombre comenzó a temblar al llenarse de ira mientras Quinn parecía perder el miedo.

Finalmente, él bajo el arma y Quinn pudo confirmar sus sospechas.

- Eso pensé – dijo la chica.

Ella camino hacia Jeff y vio en aquel lugar varios pedazos de cristal en el piso, que parecían provenir de la ventana rota que yacía en un costado.

- Les voy a preguntar solo una vez más – dijo ella - ¿Van a ayudarlo o no?

Hubo un silencio completo en aquel lugar.

Ella sabía que este secuestro se había provocado solo por ella y sus amigos. Era por esta razón que la culpa de la muerte de Jeff no la dejaría vivir en paz.

- Bien – dijo ella. – ahora sí tendrán que hacerlo.

La chica tomo uno de los trozos de cristal y se hizo una larga cortada en las muñecas viendo como instantáneamente sus brazos comenzaban a bañarse en su sangre.

Rápidamente aquellos hombres corrieron hacia ella, mientras las demás personas solamente se asustaban un poco más.

Quinn cayó al piso observando la mirada de Jeff clavándose en ella.

- Vamos a estar bien – le dijo con las fuerzas que logro tomar.

Uno de los secuestradores abrió la puerta y corrió para avisar a Crawford. El plan de Quinn parecía haber funcionado. Ahora el tiempo, era su mayor rival.

Marley entro a su oficina con un rostro pálido y la mirada perdida, mientras sus piernas y manos temblaban de manera simultánea. Empujo la puerta y paso por paso, siguió su camino habitual hacia el lugar en donde Jeff tenia los aparatos y editores de video.

Su Editor en Jefe, la vio al entrar, y debido a su aspecto moribundo decidió seguirla rápidamente.

Ella empujo la puerta con fuerza, y mientras trataba de recuperar el aire, saco el rollo que Jeff le había entregado del bolsillo y comenzó a mirar a todas partes para encontrar el material que necesitaba.

- ¿Marley? – pregunto su jefe desde la puerta.

- Le dije que necesitábamos una cámara digital.

- ¿Qué ocurrió Marley?

- Le dije, a Jeff que se necesitaba una cámara digital, pero el siempre, fue un fanático de las antigüedades, así que acepte. Acepte cuando él quiso usar una cámara de rollo, acepte cuando él quiso usarla en el trabajo, acepte, cuando se ofreció a recibir una bala por mí, y ahora… ahora esta con un disparo en el pecho en algún lugar de esta ciudad y yo solo estoy aquí parada buscando un…

- ¡Marley basta! – Aquel hombre se había acercado hasta ella para tomarla de los hombros y sacudirla fuertemente. – Dime que paso.

- ¡Le dispararon! Todo fue por mi culpa. ¡Unos hombres le dispararon a Jeff! Y ahora tengo que encontrarlo.

- ¿Cómo paso esto Marley?

- En la conferencia de prensa, de Jesse St James. Llegaron por la puerta trasera, no sé cómo lo hicieron. Pero se llevaron a todos. Logre escapar, con ayuda de Jeff, y… después le dispararon.

- Voy a llamar a la policía.

- ¿Crees que no lo saben? Se llevaron a la hija del gobernador con ellos. Todo el mundo debe estar buscándolos.

- Respira hondo Marley. – le dijo él mientras la tomaba gentilmente. - ¿Qué es lo que querías hacer? Voy a ayudarte.

Ella asintió y guardo compostura sabiendo que no lograría mucho si seguía estando alterada.

- Creo que se cómo encontrarlo. – dijo la chica mientras le mostraba el rollo que tenía en las manos.

Una de las habitaciones del Plaza había sido abierta para resguardar a los visitantes de la conferencia de prensa después del ataque que se había suscitado minutos antes.

El gobernador había sido trasladado a una habitación aledaña a la de Jesse. Su equipo estaba tratando de investigar todo lo que podían sobre los hombres que se habían llevado a su hija. La prensa había lanzado una lluvia de artículos en tan solo unos minutos por todo internet, afirmando que este atentado había sido un ataque exclusivo hacia el gobernador, posiblemente en manos de alguno de sus enemigos.

Cassandra, Jesse, Isabelle y Brody, estaban en un solo cuarto tratando de pensar en lo más inteligente que se podía hacer. Todos habían comenzado a caminar en círculos al intentar que la tensión comenzara a alejarse si ponían su mente en otro lugar.

- ¿Alguien podría explicarme lo que está sucediendo aquí? – pregunto Isabelle sabiendo que sin los datos suficientes no podría hacer nada para ayudarlos.

- Es una larga historia – respondió Brody.

- Si no se esta larga historia, no podré hacer nada por ustedes. Ya estuve con las manos atadas una vez en ese tribunal y nadie quiso explicarme que había pasado.

- Es complicado, Isabelle – dijo Jesse – hace unos días, en la fiesta de la compañía, recibí una amenaza por parte de alguien a quien desconozco por completo. Dijeron que no iban a descansar hasta verme sucumbir junto con mi familia y amigos, y ahora parece que lo están cumpliendo.

- Este golpe fue para el gobernador.

- Ellos vinieron por Quinn – respondió Jesse a la abogada – no fue por nadie más. Lo hicieron para aparentar, la toma de rehenes fue solo un truco. Son listos.

- ¿Qué más ha estado pasando sin que yo lo supiera?

- No había nada que pudieras hacer para ayudar.

- ¿Fueron ellos los que volaron en pedazos la empresa?

Él asintió.

- ¿Qué fue lo que viste Cassandra? – pregunto esta vez a su rubia acompañante.

- Trate de seguirlos, pero de pronto dos de sus camionetas volaron en pedazos antes de entrar al puente. No tenían placas y estoy segura de que se desharán de esos vehículos para antes de esta noche.

- Fue un plan muy bien dirigido.

- ¿Pero por quién? – pregunto la abogada confundida una vez más – siempre hay pistas en un caso, algún indicio. ¿Cómo es que llegaron las amenazas?

- Fue una chica rubia que se acercó a mí en la barra de la mansión. Ella entrego el primer mensaje.

- ¿Por qué no empezaste con eso? ¿Revisaron ya todas las cintas de seguridad?

- Hice que se encargaran de eso.

- ¿Quién las reviso Jesse? – pregunto Cassandra.

En la entrada del hotel, Marley y su jefe habían llegado en su auto para buscar a Jesse. Cuando se pudieron abrir paso entre la multitud de seguridad que había rodeado el hotel, llegaron hacia el pasillo con ascensores y se toparon con un filtro de guardias que no los dejo avanzar.

- Soy editor en Jefe de un periódico. Necesito hablar con alguien. Es urgente.

- Todos son periodistas aquí señor. Nadie puede subir o bajar en estos momentos. Es por seguridad.

Marley miro a su jefe angustiada y comenzó a tronarse los dedos como un reflejo a su nerviosismo.

- Voy a hacer que llegues hasta St James – dijo aquel hombre. – solo no te detengas por ninguna razón hasta llegar a los ascensores.

- ¿Qué tal si los apagaron?

- Hay números marcándose sobre las puertas ¿ves? – dijo aquel hombre señalando el ascensor más cercano. – están encendidos.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Lo necesario para salvar a Jeff. No pierdas ni un minuto Marley.

Después de decir aquellas palabras, el sujeto comenzó a caminar hacia los guardas formando un puño en su mano derecha. Su rostro denotaba la furia que se había acumulado en él. Jeff y Marley se habían ganado su afecto en los últimos meses, con su entusiasmo y espíritu, tratando de brindarle al periódico lo mejor que ambos podían ofrecer.

Cuando estuvo frente a uno de ellos le clavo la mirada.

- Ya le dije que no pueden entrar.

- No importa imbécil. – el jefe de Marley le dio un golpe al guardia, dejándolo tirado en el piso.

Todos los oficiales en el lugar notaron rápidamente la riña que se había suscitado en aquel lobby y corrieron hacia ese espacio para detenerla.

Marley corrió hacia uno de los ascensores y lo abrió para entrar a él con velocidad. Uno de los oficiales trato de detenerla, pero ella fue más rápida.

Una alarma de seguridad se activó en el edificio, y los oficiales que resguardaban los demás pisos entraron en alerta, para atrapar a la intrusa que había irrumpido con el filtro de seguridad.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el último piso de aquel edificio, Marley rogo con todas sus fuerzas que su instinto no la traicionara en ese momento.

Los guardias buscaban por ella en todo el piso caminando con un paso veloz entre los pasillos. La chica se acercó a una de las personas que residía en el pasillo y pregunto por St James.

La mujer a la que había interrogado le señalo la última habitación del pasillo. Una habitación que estaba repleta de hombres en traje, y con gafas obscuras.

Ella comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar indicado mientras tragaba saliva, y trataba de disimular su miedo.

- Es una habitación restringida. – dijo uno de los guardaespaldas que la detuvo al llegar a la puerta de la habitación.

- Vengo de parte del gobernador, tengo que darle una información importante al señor James. – la chica sabía que decir la verdad no era una opción viable.

En ese momento el mensaje de la alarma llego hasta el auricular que aquel hombre tenía en el oído.

- Voy a tener que pedirle que me acompañe hasta la salida.

Marley recibió con estas palabras la alerta que esperaba y se abalanzo hacia la puerta antes de que la forzaran a irse.

Comenzó a dar fuertes golpes en ella gritando el nombre de Jesse para lograr que la escucharan. Los guardias la tomaron con fuerza y comenzaron a forcejar contra ella para removerla.

- ¿Qué rayos está pasando ahí afuera? – dijo Cassandra al escuchar los golpes.

Ella se acercó hacia la puerta y la abrió de par en par, permitiendo que Jesse reconociera a la reportera que el mismo había contratado.

Jesse avanzo con lentitud hacia la puerta, tratando de ignorar el dolor que le causaba.

- ¡Déjenla! – les grito a los guardias que habían comenzado a arrastrarla por el pasillo. – ella viene conmigo.

En tan solo un instante aquellos hombres obedecieron la orden y soltaron a la chica que aun temblaba a causa de la adrenalina del momento.

Ella corrió hacia la habitación, dejando que Cassandra cerrara las puertas a sus espaldas.

- ¿Quién es ella? – pregunto Cassandra.

- Una aliada – respondió Jesse mirando a la chica con atención - ¿Estas bien?

- Ellos también tienen a mi amigo. Yo estuve en la habitación de los rehenes pero logre salir.

- Eso es de mucha ayuda – dijo Isabelle acercándose – tienes que decirnos todo lo que viste.

- Creo que tengo algo que los puede ayudar mejor.

Todos miraron a la chica con expectativa.

Ella comenzó a sacar de su bolso un paquete con fotografías y las regó sobre la mesa que estaba enfrente.

- Estas fotos son del secuestro hace unas horas. Mi amigo enfoco un tatuaje que todos aquellos hombres tenían en la muñeca. Es una especie de insignia. Si estos hombres pertenecen a la mafia…

- Este tatuaje nos ayudara a saber en qué grupo. – respondió Cassandra. – ya he visto este tatuaje antes.

Esta vez los ojos de todos se dirigieron hacia Cassandra.

- Estos son los hombres de Lee Stone.

- ¿Quién es él? – pregunto Jesse.

- El mafioso más importante de la ciudad. Está a cargo de la costa Este en la unión de italoamericanos. Ahora sabemos quién los tiene. – respondió Cassandra.

- ¿Por qué un grupo de mafiosos está detrás de ti y tus amigos? – pregunto Isabelle.

- No tengo idea.

- Hay algo más. – agrego Marley – investigue lo que me pediste. A esa mujer rubia en la fiesta. Revisamos con mi compañero, al que secuestraron, todas las cintas de seguridad de la fiesta. Y la encontramos a ella.

Jesse miro con atención la fotografía y rápidamente reconoció la máscara que Kitty estaba usando aquella noche.

- Es ella.

- ¿Crees que sea una mensajera? – pregunto Cassandra mirando la foto con atención.

- No es la única vez en la que estuvo presente – dijo Marley – estas son fotografías del día de la explosión en St Royal.

La figura de Kitty capturada por Jeff fue apreciada por todos en aquel lugar.

- Espera un segundo – dijo Cassandra sorprendida. – la conozco.

La cara de Jesse volvió a tomar color cuando su amiga pronuncio estas palabras.

- La conozco. – dijo ella una vez más.

Quinn abrió los ojos lentamente tratando de ubicarse en el lugar, mientras intentaba soportar la luz que le golpeaba los ojos directamente.

A su lado dos sombras borrosas residían de pie, forzando a la chica a reaccionar y comenzar a moverse.

Un fuerte dolor recorrió sus brazos cuando tratar de apoyarse en la camilla en la que estaba para ponerse de pie. Ella recordó instantáneamente lo que había tenido que hacer por ayudar a Jeff y no forzó las heridas que al parecer habían sido controladas en sus brazos. Una serie de cables colgaban a lo largo de su antebrazo. Lo que parecía ser un suero estaba incrustado en su muñeca derecha, y una bolsa de sangre le había sido colocada en el otro brazo.

- No hagas ningún movimiento brusco. Podrías desangrarte de nuevo. – dijo una voz masculina a su lado.

La chica giro la cabeza siguiendo la dirección de aquella voz y trato de ubicar al hombre que le había hablado unos segundos atrás.

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto.

- Me llamo Joe – dijo él – te pido que no me distraigas por favor. Estoy tratando de salvar a tu amigo, y ahora hago todo lo que puedo.

Al escuchar estas palabras la chica se sentó sobre la camilla y fue entonces que pudo ver todo con claridad.

Sobre otra camilla a su lado, Jeff residía con un color totalmente pálido y sangre en su pecho, mientras Joe parecía estarlo preparando para iniciar una cirugía improvisada.

- ¿Qué es lo que haces? – pregunto ella.

- Tu amigo aún tiene la bala adentro, es inútil detener la hemorragia y comenzar la transfusión si sigue ahí. Necesito sacarla.

Jeff abría los ojos brevemente por momentos, tratando de ubicarse al igual que Quinn unos minutos atrás.

- ¿Puedes ponerte de pie sin que los cables te molesten?

- Eso creo – respondió ella.

- Voy a necesitar tu ayuda.

Joe tenía guantes en las manos y había terminado de bañar el pecho de aquel chico con un líquido de color marrón.

La chica se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Joe, cuidando que las agujas que tenía incrustadas en las muñecas no se forzaran demasiado.

- ¿Vas a abrir su pecho? Ni si quiera lo has anestesiado.

Joe soltó una risa burlona.

- Me dijeron que te salvara a ti y que a él lo tirara en el rio cuando estuviera muerto. No creo que tu amigo les importe mucho.

La chica trago saliva.

- Va a dolerle mucho – dijo Joe mientras los ojos de Jeff comenzaban a llenarse de terror. – pero no dejare que muera.

Quinn miro fijamente al chico que estaba de pie a su lado y pudo ver en su mirada que el mal no había ocupado aquel cuerpo todavía. Unos minutos después, cuando pudo estar más consiente de todo lo que la rodeaba, la chica reconoció las rastas de Joe, que había visto en el hotel unas horas antes.

- ¿Qué necesitas que haga? – pregunto ella.

- Quiero que pongas algo que pueda morder en su boca. No quiero que los demás escuchen sus gritos allá afuera. Háblale de algo que lo distraiga, y trata de calmarlo.

Jeff comenzó a mover la cabeza en negación, haciendo que Quinn lo mirara y comenzara a acariciar su cabello.

- Voy a comenzar antes de que lo perdamos – dijo Joe tomando el bisturí.

Había colocado un tubo en la muñeca de aquel chico tratando de iniciar una transfusión antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Ahora solo quedaba remover la bala de su pecho.

- Pon algo en su boca. – le recalco Joe a Quinn.

Rápidamente Quinn tomo el suéter con el que había intentado detener la hemorragia de Jeff y lo puso en su boca para amordazarlo.

- Todo va a salir bien – le susurro al chico que la miraba asustado.

El bisturí comenzó a cortar su pecho.

Jeff abrió los ojos de golpe y comenzó a moverse tratando de ponerse de pie, parecía que gritaba estruendosamente, pero gracias a que Quinn lo había amordazado antes ningún sonido salía de su boca.

- Se rápido por favor – dijo Quinn.

- Hago todo lo que puedo – respondió Joe.

- Piensa en otra cosa Jeff. No sé nada de ti, pero, si tienes una novia, o tal vez en tu familia. Piensa en algo que no sea esto.

- Con suerte se desmayara para cuando haga lo siguiente.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Joe miro hacia Quinn antes de meter su mano en el pecho de Jeff y comenzar a buscar por la bala. Al chico sobre la mesa comenzaron a marcársele todas las venas del rostro debido a la fuerza con la que luchaba contra el dolor.

- La encontré – dijo Joe mientras intentaba sacarla. – solo me tomara unos minutos más.

- ¿Por qué no se ha desmayado aun? – dijo Quinn mientras seguía acariciando el cabello de aquel chico.

- Mala suerte supongo. – respondió Joe concentrándose en lo que hacía.

La rubia miro fijamente al chico que los había ayudado una vez más y supo que no había que temer estando con él.

- Fuiste muy valiente al hacer lo que hiciste – dijo él a Quinn.

- Nunca dejo atrás a las personas que me necesitan.

- A veces es necesario hacerlo.

Ambos compartieron una última mirada antes de que Jeff volviera a apretar los dientes para tratar de gritar.

Cuando la puerta de su casa se abrió y cerró con movimientos sutiles, Kurt se estremeció de pronto, sabiendo que las peleas con su esposo seguirían de manera inminente.

Él trataba de dormir a Ali, quien se había aferrado a su regazo mientras su padre le leía un cuento con la luz encendida. La pequeña había pasado dos horas en compañía de Kurt, sin poder pegar un ojo a pesar de la hora que era.

- Creo que necesitas intentar al menos – dijo Kurt cerrando el libro mientras acariciaba la frente de su hija.

- Mi papá acaba de llegar, lo escuche. Tal vez él quiera leerme otro – dijo la pequeña.

Kurt sonrió asustado y trago saliva mientras abrazaba a su hija y le besaba la frente.

- Siento mucho lo que paso hoy Ali – dijo Kurt – en verdad siento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por eso.

- ¿La tía Quinn va a estar bien?

- Si, ella va a estar bien. No tienes por qué preocuparte.

Blaine subió al segundo piso y camino hacia la habitación de Ali encontrando a su hija entre los brazos de Kurt. Él sonrió por un momento, y después simplemente mostro indiferencia hacia su esposo.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – pregunto Kurt para romper la tensión.

- Comí en el hospital.

Un nuevo lapso de silencio se apodero de la habitación.

- Si quieres dormir puedo quedarme con Ali – dijo Blaine sin si quiera mirarlo a los ojos.

- Está bien – respondió Kurt sabiendo que ese ambiente no sería nada bueno para su hija – buenas noches preciosa. – beso la frente de Ali antes de salir por la puerta.

Blaine noto de reojo que Kurt se había quedado un instante en la puerta observándolos. Cuando finalmente se había ido, el chico se quitó los zapatos y se subió a la cama para abrazar a Ali.

- ¿Cuál era el libro que estaban leyendo? – le pregunto.

- Ya terminamos cuatro – le dijo ella – puedes tomar uno nuevo.

- ¿Cuatro? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan aquí los dos?

- No lo sé. No puedo dormir.

- Tienes escuela mañana cielo, tienes que descansar un poco.

- No tengo sueño papi.

- Si te quedas recostada en tu cama, tal vez llegue pronto. ¿Quieres intentarlo?

Ella asintió.

Blaine pasó sus manos por el cabello de la niña un par de minutos.

- Ahora solo cierra los ojos y el sueño llegara solo ¿Si linda?

- ¿Puedes dejar la luz encendida? – inquirió la pequeña cuando su padre estuvo a punto de bajar el interruptor.

- Siempre has dormido con la luz apagada.

- Por favor – le suplico.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tienes miedo de la obscuridad?

- No le tengo miedo a la obscuridad.

Blaine presto más atención y se sentó al pie de la cama.

- ¿Entonces que pasa cariño?

La niña dudo en hablar por un par de minutos. Después simplemente encontró la confianza necesaria

- Tengo miedo de que esos hombres vuelvan.

- ¿De qué hombres hablas? – pregunto intrigado.

- Los que se llevaron a la tía Quinn y le dispararon a esas personas.

Después de escuchar eso, Blaine se llenó de ira y salió de la habitación dejando la puerta entrecerrada. Camino rápidamente hacia su habitación y se encontró con Kurt sentado en la cama, alistándose para dormir.

- ¿Qué rayos te pasa Kurt? ¿Llevaste a la niña a la conferencia de prensa y pensabas ocultármelo? ¿Por qué no me llamaste y me dijiste que hubo disparos en el lugar?

- No quería…

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué descubriera que una vez más pusiste en riesgo a nuestra hija? Primero tiene que presenciar esa explosión en St Royal y ahora más personas se mueren enfrente de ella. Quiero que me digas exactamente que paso en ese lugar.

- Alguien secuestro a Quinn… Ali estaba con ella cuando paso.

- ¡Pudieron llevársela también Kurt maldita sea! Y a ti no te importo. No te importo sabiendo que era un completo riesgo arrastrarla contigo hasta ese lugar

- No sabía que iba a pasar algo malo Blaine. Lo siento si no puedo predecir cada cosa que me va a pasar en el día.

- ¡Siempre le pasan cosas malas a ellos! No a ti, no a mí, siempre son ellos y no dudaste ni un segundo en arrastrar a Ali hacia sus problemas.

- ¡Ellos son mi familia Blaine! No un montón de desconocidos, tienes que darte cuenta de la diferencia.

- Estoy harto, de soportar todo lo que les pasa sabiendo que no es de mi asunto. Pusieron en riesgo mi carrera, y ahora están poniendo en riesgo a mi familia.

- ¿Qué es lo que sugieres? ¿Qué los haga a un lado justo cuando están pasando el peor momento de sus vidas?

- No sé qué vas a hacer tú, yo si lo hare. Y no voy a permitir que decidas por Ali ir por el mal camino.

- Somos un matrimonio Blaine, no puedes tomar decisiones así nada más.

- Quiero el divorcio.

El rostro de Kurt se puso pálido. Reprimió las lágrimas y simplemente clavo sus ojos en el chico que agachaba la mirada.

- Es obvio que no podemos seguir así. Al menos yo no puedo soportarlo más.

- Sabes que si no estamos juntos nos van a quitar a Ali.

- Hare todo lo posible para arreglar eso.

- ¿Entonces ya estas completamente seguro de esto? – en esta ocasión Kurt no pudo soportarlo y su voz se cortó mientras las lágrimas caían.

- Ni si quiera puedo verte a los ojos.

El chico camino hasta la cama y tomo una almohada para después caminar hasta la habitación de Ali y cerrar la puerta de una manera estruendosa.

Kurt simplemente se tiro en la cama apagando la luz, mientras lloraba en silencio.

La lúgubre mirada de Kurt estaba oculta tras de un par de anteojos de color obscuro, los cuales contaban con una densa nitidez que le permitían mirar con claridad sin que las personas pudieran hacer lo mismo cuando giraban sus ojos hacia él. Había conducido hacia la mansión St James antes de que Blaine despertara y sin haber dejado ninguna nota como aviso. Sabía que no era necesario tener otra pelea como la de la noche anterior.

Al llegar a la gran puerta de aquella propiedad un montón de reporteros se abalanzaron hacia su auto para detenerlo antes de que pudiera pasar por el filtro de seguridad. El chico simplemente hacia caso omiso a todas las preguntas que se escuchaban desde fuera, sabiendo que ninguna tenía en su contexto alguna buena intención hacia la familia. Su amiga estaba perdida, y las personas no se reunían para ayudar. Solo les interesaba saber los detalles de aquel terrible suceso.

Cuando los oficiales de la caseta de vigilancia se acercaron para escoltarlo, Kurt abrió su ventanilla y le entrego una credencial necesaria para que aquellas rejas de abrieran. Una mujer corrió rápidamente hacia él y postro su inmenso micrófono frente a su boca tratando de hacerlo hablar.

- ¿Qué sabe sobre el secuestro de su amiga Quinn Fabray? – pregunto la mujer.

El chico trago saliva y antes de cerrar nuevamente la ventanilla se bajó las gafas y dejo que ella viera los ojos hinchados que tenía a causa de las lágrimas.

- Lo mismo que tu – respondió.

Fue entonces que ella retrocedió sabiendo que no era el mejor momento y el auto de Kurt avanzo en línea recta.

En el comedor de aquel lugar residían tazas de café vacías, y un montón de papeles y fotografías que habían sido usados la noche anterior.

En aquel lugar, Casandra, Sugar, Jesse, Marley y Brody, habían pasado horas buscando por algún dato que les ayudara a encontrar a sus amigos.

Marley no podía quitar de su cabeza el recuerdo del sonido que la había estremecido cuando una bala se incrusto en el pecho de Jeff, sabiendo que había hecho una promesa, que en ese entonces, no pareció tan complicada.

Kurt entro a la habitación haciendo que todos giraran su cabeza y notaran que el chico no estaba en su mejor condición. Se sentó al lado de Sugar y se quitó las gafas, dejando notar su pálido aspecto.

- Kurt ¿estás bien? – pregunto Jesse rompiendo el silencio en el lugar.

- No creo que ninguno de nosotros lo este.

- Puedes regresar a casa, en serio, nosotros vamos a recuperar a Quinn y a Rachel.

- No puedo estar en casa en estos momentos. En serio, puedo manejarlo. Necesito sentir que estoy haciendo algo para ayudar.

Jesse lo miro por unos minutos y después asintió.

- Estamos cerca de encontrarla. – dijo el para inyectar un poco de entusiasmo. – Cassandra ha rastreado a esta mafia desde hace un par de años. La policía les otorga inmunidad debido a los diversos infiltrados que tienen en el sistema.

- ¿Cómo vamos a cursarlos entonces?

- Como siempre lo hemos hecho. No dejando nada en manos de la policía.

- Tenemos una mala experiencia ya por haber tratado de resolver las cosas por nuestra cuenta. – dijo Kurt

- Ahora no hay otra opción – esta vez Cassandra respondió – si llamamos a la policía en estos momentos, para dentro de unas horas, el lugar en el que están escondidos será desalojado por completo. No podemos hacer ruido con esto.

- ¿Qué es lo que me toca hacer? – Kurt insistió.

- Por ahora el plan ya está marcado. En varias ocasiones hemos visto a algunos de los hombres de Lee entrar a un club nocturno a las afueras de Manhattan.

- Supongo que iremos a hacerlos hablar.

- No todos lo haremos – respondió Jesse.

- Jesse y Brody y tú están marcados por ese grupo desde hace mucho. Teniendo contacto con la familia, con la empresa. Es demasiado riesgoso ponernos a todos en un mismo lugar. Sabrían que estamos ahí de inmediato.

- ¿Entonces que procede?

- Marley, Sugar y yo podemos ir bajo el radar. No teníamos contacto con ustedes hasta hace unos días. Seremos las únicas que entremos al club.

- ¿Es seguro hacer esto?

- Son tiempos desesperados – respondió Marley a Kurt. – no eres el único que tiene a su mejor amigo en peligro.

- Se llevaron al compañero de Marley – dijo Jesse al ver que Kurt no comprendía.

- Yo soy buena cuidando de las personas. Créeme, no estaremos indefensas. – dijo Cassandra.

- ¿Qué hay de nosotros? ¿No haremos nada?

- Yo y Brody iremos con Rachel a la prisión. Tengo que saber que se encuentra bien y necesito que él me ayude a pasar desapercibido por toda la prensa. – dijo Jesse. – necesito que hagas algo mientras nosotros dos estamos ahí dentro. Isabelle nos estará esperando en un par de horas. Ella necesita saber a quién se enfrenta para poder ganar la audiencia pasado mañana.

- Solo dímelo. – respondió Kurt.

- Cassandra encontró una dirección a la que necesitamos que vayas.

- ¿De quién es? – pregunto Kurt.

- Encontramos en las cintas de seguridad, a una mujer rubia la cual creemos, está siendo la mano derecha de nuestro enemigo. – dijo Jesse.

- Kitty D. Wilde – dijo Cassandra – ese es el nombre con el que la conozco. ¿Es real? Eso no es seguro.

- ¿Qué necesitamos saber sobre ella?

- Todo lo que sea posible – dijo Cassandra – fue jefa de mi departamento por más de tres años y hasta la fecha no he sabido ningún dato sobre ella, además de su nombre y sus cargos en la institución. Le gusta vivir en la obscuridad.

Kurt estiro su mano para recibir el trozo de papel en donde estaba escrita la dirección.

- Esta es la última dirección que actualizo en el sistema de datos. – dijo Cassandra al entregarla.

- Estoy seguro de que recuerdas como encontrábamos pistas en Lima – dijo Jesse.

- No toques la puerta, siempre estará abierta – respondió Kurt recordando aquellos días en los que irrumpían en cualquier lugar. - ¿Cómo es que regresamos a esto?

Todos guardaron silencio y tomaron aire al saber que sus planes habían sido fijados. Estaban listos para ser ejecutados.

Unos minutos después las personas comenzaron a dispersarse, y Kurt avanzo hacia la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua. Jesse le siguió el paso y se puso de pie a sus espaldas mientras observaba como el chico se recargaba sobre el fregadero mirando hacia la ventana. En tan solo unos momentos el llanto pareció incontenible y simplemente se desmorono mientras desahogaba todo lo que estaba cargando emocionalmente.

Después de meditarlo por un momento, Jesse se acercó hacia él y comenzó a acariciar su hombro mostrándole apoyo.

Kurt sonrió por un momento al darse cuenta que tan incómodo se había tornado el ambiente. Giro la cabeza y limpiándose las lágrimas miro a Jesse agradeciéndole.

- Hicimos un pacto cuando éramos pequeños ¿Sabías eso? – dijo él.

Jesse negó con la cabeza.

- Prometimos que estaríamos juntos siempre. Enterramos una caja en el parque y creímos que con eso bastaría. De hecho salió mejor de lo que esperaba. Pasamos por tantas cosas juntos. La mayoría de las personas deja de hablarse después de la secundaria.

- Sé que esto es difícil.

- Todo parece estar pasando demasiado rápido ¿Sabes? Mi matrimonio está desmoronándose poco a poco, y toda la alegría que tenía hace unos días. Ese… sentimiento de seguridad que tenía al saber que mi vida estaba en perfectas condiciones, hoy parece más bien como un muy mal sarcasmo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso con Blaine?

- No lo sé. Lo juro, ni si quiera yo puedo entenderlo – dijo Kurt llorando – y eso no es lo peor ¿Sabes? Porque he estado en situaciones igual de difíciles. Lo que hace esto ser la peor de todas, es que mis amigas no están aquí para ayudarme. Antes no lo había notado, pero ahora lo sé. Los problemas se hacen más pequeños cuando tienes en quien apoyarte.

Jesse trago saliva y después abrazo a Kurt intentando hacer que el chico se desahogara.

- Va a estar todo bien – le repetía Jesse esperando que esas palabras fueran verdad.

Jeff y Quinn habían sido trasladados a la habitación de los rehenes unos minutos después de que el procedimiento de Joe terminara. Él los había acompañado personalmente, poniendo como excusa las guardias que los hombres de Crawford se repartían para vigilar a todas las personas en el lugar.

Mientras Quinn yacía sentada en el piso tratando de recuperar las fuerzas, Jeff seguía inconsciente sobre una camilla con un mejor color que en las horas pasadas.

Todos guardaban silencio. Se habían tranquilizado después del incidente que Quinn les había hecho presenciar. Ahora los rehenes permanecían en el piso con los ojos vendados y la boca atada, sin saber si quiera uno de ellos, que era lo que el futuro deparaba.

Joe se acercó hacia Quinn y la tomo de la mano para poderse sentar junto a ella. La chica dio un salto a causa de la impresión, y después se tranquilizó al recordar que él era el único de los secuestradores que estaba en la habitación. Joe levanto su mano una vez más, esta ocasión lo hizo para quitar la venda de los ojos de Quinn.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto él.

- No podría decir que me siento mejor. Pero la herida ya no duele tanto.

Por un momento Quinn no supo que decir. Estaba segura de que la persona sentada a su lado no era peligrosa, pero por alguna razón, estaba envuelto en toda aquella situación que no atraería a cualquiera. Tenía dudas en la cabeza que habían rondado en ella desde el momento en que Joe la ayudo por primera vez. Ahí solos, en esa habitación en la que todos parecían estar demasiado asustados como para prestar atención, la chica decidió interceder.

- ¿Cómo es que alguien como tu está con personas como ellos?

Él no respondió por unos momentos, solamente medito sus palabras.

- Supongo que escogí un camino equivocado. Un callejón sin salida, podría asemejarse más…

Ella guardo silencio esperando que su historia continuara. Tuvo razón.

- Yo era un estudiante de medicina. Una universidad en Boston. Estaba en mi tercer año cuando el dinero comenzó a terminarse. Mis padres son granjeros en Iowa, tenían demasiadas deudas y problemas como para hacerlos sentir peor con mi situación, así que decidí no decirles nada. No recuerdo cuál de todos mis compañeros fue el que me hablo sobre este… negocio, que él había encontrado unos meses atrás. Parecía muy interesante, demasiado tentador. Y en ese momento estaba tan desesperado por conseguir un poco de dinero que ni si quiera pregunte lo esencial. Tocaba las puertas de los chicos de la facultad a las tres de la mañana, ofreciendo la mercancía. A veces había entregas especiales, más grandes de lo normal, a personas desconocidas afuera del campus. Después se enteraron de que estudiaba medicina, y que me había especializado en lo farmacéutico. Fue entonces que decidieron nunca dejarme ir. Desde entonces trabajo para ellos ayudándolos con las sustancias y con algunas heridas que llegan a hacerse en las entregas, no termine la universidad. Ni si quiera he visto a mis padres desde hace años.

Quinn clavo su mirada al piso y dio un respiro profundo. Las historias que se escondían detrás de las personas que te acompañaban día a día eran en algunas ocasiones inimaginables.

- Lo siento mucho.

- Está bien. Supongo que yo me lo busque.

Hubo un silencio momentáneo.

- ¿Y cuál es tu historia… Quinn?

Ella medito esa respuesta por un par de minutos para después soltar una pequeña risa de ironía.

- Supongo que la misma que tu – dijo ella – a excepción de las drogas. Me metí en un juego que nunca pude controlar. Con personas que jamás fueron las correctas.

- Tú no tienes excusa para seguir atada a eso. ¿Por qué no simplemente te vas?

- Es difícil cuando esas personas se convierten en tu única familia. Ellos son lo que me detiene.

- ¿Y desearías que fuera diferente?

Quinn volvió a pensar en esta respuesta por un momento.

- Eso es lo curioso. Si cambiar mi vida y quitar todo lo malo que me ha pasado implicara no haberlos conocido nunca, no creo que sería capaz de hacerlo.

Cassandra estaciono su auto en la calle que pasaba por detrás del club al que se dirigían. Sugar y Marley estaban sentadas en el asiento trasero tronándose los dedos mientras trataban de convencerse de que hacían lo correcto.

La rubia dejo a un lado su atuendo masculino y en esta ocasión había dejado salir un lado más atrevido, el cual, era necesario para que su misión resultara exitosa.

- Arregle las cosas para que pudiéramos entrar por la puerta de Staff – dijo ella – Marley y yo seremos acompañantes, Sugar, tu eres la nueva cantante que contrato el lugar. Solo tienes que estar pendiente de los movimientos que podrás observar mejor desde arriba del escenario, si algo extraño sucede, usas esto.

Ella le entrego a Sugar y Marley un par de dispositivos de audio para poder comunicarse con ellas durante su estancia ahí dentro.

- Vamos a encontrarnos en una hora aquí fuera. Los hombres de Lee tienen todos el mismo tatuaje que apareció en la fotografía de Jeff, así que es fácil reconocerlos. Marley, trata de acercarte a alguno de ellos, platica con el como si estuvieras coqueteando, y cuando se descuide, pones algo en su bebida para poder huir. Cuando se den cuenta de que los drogamos ya estaremos suficientemente lejos.

Las chicas del asiento trasero asintieron decididas a hacer lo necesario para salvar a las personas cuyas vidas estaban en riesgo.

- Espero que hayas traído tu arma – dijo Marley.

- Traje más que eso – respondió la rubia.

Con un sutil movimiento y cuidando de no ser vista saco un maletín plateado de debajo del asiento del copiloto y al abrirlo dejo a la vista tres pequeñas pistolas de las cuales dos, fueron entregadas a sus compañeras.

- Llévenlas bajo el vestido. No es nada extraño que las chicas que trabajan aquí las usen, pasaran desapercibidas. Traten de evitar usarlas, si están en riesgo, solo pídanme ayuda y yo iré a intervenir. Esto no es un juego chicas. Los hombres con los que tratamos son cientos, y nosotras solo somos tres, así que necesitamos asegurarnos de movernos con cautela.

- Ayudaste a mis nervios y te lo agradezco.

Casandra hizo caso omiso al comentario sarcástico de Sugar y bajó del auto haciendo que las otras dos la siguieran.

- Están en Lady's Night – les decía mientras caminaban hacia la puerta – quítense el miedo de la cara y sonrían.

Ellas hicieron caso y fue así como se presentaron al hombre que cuidaba la entrada.

Las chicas llevaban vestidos cortos y resplandecientes que habían sido seleccionados para hacerse pasar por acompañantes del lugar. Marley llevaba una peluca en el bolso que comenzó a ponerse frente a uno de los espejos del Staff al igual que Cassandra, ambas comenzaron a maquillarse mientras daban un vistazo a los alrededores. Sugar había sido llevada a una pequeña habitación detrás del escenario, para cambiarse y maquillarse antes de su presentación.

Cuando noto que Marley estaba perdiendo el miedo, Cassandra se tomó un momento para distanciarse y comenzar una comunicación con las otras personas que las ayudarían aquella noche.

- ¿Estás ahí Kurt? – pregunto ella al cambiar de frecuencia.

- Llegue hace veinte minutos. Pensé que todo se había cancelado.

- Dime que es lo que ves.

- Todas las luces están apagadas. Cortinas cerradas, césped largo.

- Lo pensé. Esa perra no está viviendo ahí. Solo tiene la propiedad para asegurar una dirección.

- ¿Cuál es el punto de entrar entonces?

- Te sorprendería como las mentes de los psicópatas funcionan Kurt – dijo Cassandra – estoy seguro que hay algo en esa casa que podría servirnos.

- ¿Qué tal si tiene algún sistema de seguridad?

- Lo revise antes – respondió la chica mientras avanzaba hacia el club para comenzar a identificar a los trabajadores del mafioso. – ninguna compañía de la ciudad brindo sus servicios a aquella casa. Además si hay cámaras encendidas, lo único que tienes que hacer es decírmelo para que busque la manera de deshacernos de ellas.

- ¿Algún consejo? – pregunto Kurt mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad.

- Usa el intercomunicador lo menos que puedas.

- ¿Por qué?

- Me desconectare en unos minutos. Si tienes que pedir ayuda tendrás que llamar al celular de Jesse para que el me avise. No puedo tener más de dos líneas de comunicación y Marley y Sugar me necesitan más que tú. Así que trata de no meterte en problemas, no necesitamos a otro de los nuestros en prisión.

- Ahora no parece tan mala idea alejarse de todo por un tiempo.

- Hey, no pienses así. Solo atraerás mala suerte.

- Pensé que eras del tipo de personas que no creían en la suerte.

- Y La primera vez que yo te vi a ti pensé que eras hetero.

Kurt sonrió por primera vez en todo el día mientras cruzaba la calle.

- "Suerte" Cassandra.

- Cuídate – le dijo ella antes de cancelar su comunicación.

Cuando giro la cabeza pudo ver que Marley se había terminado de arreglar y ahora estaba a sus espaldas. La chica se acercó sutilmente para susurrar algo en su oído.

- No nos conocemos. Ni si quiera me mires por mucho tiempo – dijo la rubia – ahora encuentra a uno de los tatuados y apégate al plan.

Marley se quedó sola en cuanto Cassandra comenzó a bajar las escaleras para alejarse de ella. Recordó entonces la imagen de Jeff cayendo al piso en aquella mañana en el Plaza. El valor que necesitaba para hacer que esto funcionara, llego instantáneamente. Lentamente, mientras bajaba los escalones hacia la planta baja del club, tocaba gentilmente el arma que tenía bajo el vestido para sentirse un poco más segura.

Jesse comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de la prisión arreglándose el traje y preparándose para ver a Rachel, sabiendo que la imagen que estaba a punto de presenciar no sería nada placentera. Brody le seguía el paso cargando en la mano las credenciales de visitantes y los documentos que debía entregar a Isabelle, referentes al juicio y las siguientes audiencias.

La abogada de los St James estaba ya en el lugar cuando ellos entraron a la sala de visitas.

Ambos se sentaron a su lado y esperaron con paciencia a que Rachel saliera.

- Todo parece estarse complicando ¿cierto? – dijo Jesse a Isabelle para romper el silencio.

- Somos expertos en arreglar – dijo ella – su padre nos contrató en peores situaciones, créame. Tendremos esto bajo control.

Confiando en sus palabras el chico asintió con la cabeza y dejo de preocuparse en la manera que lo hacía. Brody le brindo una sonrisa tranquilizante que ayudo a liberar la presión.

Un ruido ensordecedor se presentó en la habitación, cuando la puerta de seguridad que conectaba a aquella sala con la prisión se abrió para dejar salir a Rachel, acompañada de un oficial.

Jesse contuvo la carga de sentimientos que lo abordaba en aquellos momentos, y simplemente se sentó rectamente. Cuando Rachel logro llegar a la mesa tomo la mano de su esposo fuertemente y comenzó a derramar lágrimas de felicidad.

- Creí que no te iba a ver muy pronto. Estaba demasiado asustada, me entere de todo lo que sucedió.

- ¿De todo?

- Lo que paso con St Royal, la explosión. En verdad estuve demasiado preocupada.

En ese momento Jesse se tranquilizó al saber que Rachel no tenía idea de lo que había pasado con Quinn. Sabía que su reacción ante la noticia no traería nada bueno.

- No tienes por qué estar preocupada, todo estamos bien. Además, justamente hace unos minutos Isabelle me estaba diciendo que tiene todo bajo control.

- Una de las cláusulas en la petición que hare al jurado para hacer del procedimiento algo más rápido y con transparencia, implica posponer la fecha una semana más.

Rachel suspiro profundamente al escuchar esas palabras.

- ¿Por qué necesitamos hacer eso? – pregunto Jesse sorprendido

- Hay que ganar tiempo. Necesitamos desacreditar todas las pruebas que supuestamente tienen contra ustedes, y no podemos hacerlo en un día.

- ¿Qué beneficios asegura al hacer esto?

- Podre estudiar mejor el caso, y estaré preparada en la audiencia. Créame es la mejor opción.

En aquellos momentos en los que Jesse pensaba en una respuesta para Isabelle, Kurt estaba rodeando la casa en busca de algún lugar en donde pudiera entrar. Al llegar a la parte trasera como su linterna y encontró que la ventana que daba al sótano no estaba cerrada en su totalidad.

Haciendo a un lado todos los malos pensamientos, el chico se puso en cuclillas para después comenzar a arrastrarse hasta ella, y entrar de una manera poco convencional. Dio un salto dentro del sótano y se encontró con una penumbra total ahí abajo.

Su pequeña linterna no fue suficiente para alumbrar su camino, y lentamente comenzó a dar pasos pequeños teniendo su teléfono celular delante de el para alumbrar el camino. Parecía que estaba dentro de una película de horror. Solamente que en esta ocasión, en realidad había alguien tratando de matarlos a todos.

La piel de Kurt se erizo cuando un sonido estruendoso resonó a sus espaldas. La ventana se había cerrado de manera abrupta dejando al chico helado.

Una vez más tomo aire y recordó que esta era una tarea importante. Siguió dando pequeños pasos.

Giro su teléfono en forma circular mientras él hacía lo mismo sobre su propio eje. El lugar estaba completamente vacío. Tal y como Cassandra lo había predicho, había muebles ahí abajo cubiertos con sábanas blancas que indicaban cuan deshabitado estaba ese lugar.

El chico logro ver cerca unas escaleras y comenzó a subirlas lentamente hasta toparse con una puerta. La abrió siendo cuidadoso y se encontró con uno de los pasillos de la casa, en el cual, la visibilidad era mejor, pues la luz de la luna ayudaba a no quedarse por completo en penumbras.

Vio rápidamente otras escaleras que guiaban hacia el segundo piso. Con un poco más de seguridad, y sin perder la discreción, comenzó a subirlas para buscar en aquella planta.

La mayoría de las puertas estaban cerradas, fue por esto que Kurt siguió avanzando hasta encontrar solo una abierta. Al empujarla, entro a lo que parecía ser una de las habitaciones en el lugar. La cama estaba cubierta por una gran sábana blanca al igual que los demás muebles, pero fue la intuición del chico, la que lo hizo ponerse de rodillas y comenzar a buscar por alguna pista en los muebles.

Al localizar una caja de cartón bajo la cama, no dudo en sacarla y comenzar a hurgar en ella. Lo primero que pudo ver dentro con la poca luz que su teléfono celular le brindaba, fue una fotografía, puesta en un marco.

Se quedó boquiabierto ante la imagen que estaba presenciando, y rápidamente sintió la necesidad de informarlo a sus compañeros.

- Tiene que ser una broma – dijo el chico.

Uno de los hombres de Crawford abrió la puerta y encontró a Joe sentado en el piso junto a Quinn mientras los demás rehenes residían en el piso, sin hacer nada más que temblar.

- Ella quiere verla – dijo éste a Joe señalando a Quinn. – rápido.

La mirada de Quinn se llenó de desconcierto al no saber de qué hablaban, Joe la ayudo a ponerse de pie y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – pregunto ella disimuladamente.

- Necesitas mantenerte tranquila. No hagas nada estúpido ¿sí? Con suerte solamente quieran hacerte preguntas.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Quiénes?

- Solo ve. – respondió Joe brindándole una mirada amable.

El otro de sus compañeros tomo a Quinn y abrió una de las puertas en el pasillo para hacerla entrar en una habitación vacía. Esa habitación parecía un poco más agradable que la anterior, había varias sabanas en el piso y un par de velas alumbraban, debido a que las lámparas del techo estaban rotas.

Al final del pasillo el sonido de un par de tacones hizo que todos los hombres abrieran paso, y comenzaran a abandonar el lugar. Joe volvió a entrar a la habitación con los rehenes, observando como Kitty se ponía frente a la puerta de la habitación en la que habían puesto a Quinn.

La rubia le brindo una mirada fría, haciendo que él cerrara la puerta a sus espaldas. Finalmente, estando sola en el lugar, Kitty abrió la puerta y entro para estar con Quinn.

Cuando la chica con la cicatriz en la muñeca vio a la mujer que había entrado por la puerta, solamente se limitó a guardar silencio y clavar su mirada en algún otro lugar.

- No estoy aquí para matarte Quinn – dijo Kitty mientras cerraba la puerta – puedes quitar esa cara.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Eso es lo que quiero contarte. – dijo la chica. – pero no basta con solo saber el nombre de una persona ¿cierto? Necesitas saber su historia. ¿Qué pensaría alguien si se le mencionara el nombre de Quinn Fabray? ¿Un caso perdido en la lista negra de Lima? ¿Una fracasada que recibió las sobras de su amigo en una empresa de ropa? Pero ellos no saben por todo lo que has pasado. No saben que gracias a ti que esos ilusos siguen vivos. Siempre fuiste la fuerte del grupo ¿cierto? Valiente.

- Se mi historia. ¿Por qué no empezamos con la tuya?

- No hay problema. Solo que debes saber, Quinn. No es demasiado agradable.

- ¿Eres tú la que está haciendo todas estas cosas a mis amigos?

Kitty soltó una risa burlona y miro a Quinn con indiferencia.

- No tienes idea. Pero no te sientas mal. A veces la ignorancia es en verdad un privilegio.

- No creo que este sea el caso. Quiero saber todo.

- Debería empezar presentándome – dijo Kitty mientras se recargaba en el escritorio que estaba en aquel lugar – soy Kitty. Kitty DelMonico.

En ese momento Quinn se quedó completamente asombrada.

Kurt tomo la fotografía de Kitty con Terri y Kendra, que había encontrado y la metió en uno de sus bolsillos alistándose para salir del lugar. En ese momento las luces se encendieron, todas al mismo tiempo, dejando a Kurt completamente helado. Unos pasos se escucharon al final del corredor, obligando al chico a esconderse debajo de la cama junto con la caja.

Kendra estaba entrando a la habitación en aquellos momentos, con un arma en la mano que Kurt pudo ver desde el reflejo de uno de los espejos.

Marley encontró a uno de los hombres con el tatuaje, sentado en la barra observando a una de las bailarinas que estaban sobre ella. Tomo valor y finalmente se sentó a su lado sonriéndole seductoramente.

- ¿Quieres un trago? – pregunto él mostrándose interesado.

- Solo si te lo tomas conmigo. – respondió ella.

Cassandra la estaba observando desde lejos, mientras ella se había sentado en una de las mesas acompañada de dos mafiosos más.

- ¿Vienes muy seguido?

- Casi todas las semanas. Cuando el trabajo no es demasiado.

- ¿A qué te dedicas?

- Si viniste a este lugar, debes saber por seguro que es lo que hago en mi trabajo.

Ella sonrió para ocultar su nerviosismo.

- Digamos que soy un comerciante. Si eso te hace sentir más cómoda.

- No tengo ningún problema con tu… profesión.

El soltó una risa burlona.

- Hey, ¿Por qué no tomamos el coctel en uno de los cuartos privados allá atrás?

- Solo si prometes hablarme más de ti.

- Te daré todos los detalles – susurro ese hombre a su oído.

Marley lo tomo de la mano y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia uno de los pasillos laterales del club.

Mientras tanto, en el escenario Sugar se preparaba para comenzar su parte de la tarea.

Se puso frente al micrófono tan pronto como el reflector la ilumino, y comenzó a cantar una canción lenta de Jazz mientras observaba todo el lugar disimuladamente.

- ¿Eres hija de terri? – pregunto Quinn desconcertada.

Una sonrisa hipócrita volvió a pintarse en el rostro de Kitty.

- Algo parecido. – dijo ella.

En ese momento la chica avanzo hacia Quinn y acorto la proxemia entre ambas para lograr hablar mejor. Parecía que se había desinhibido por completo de la tensión que crecía en el lugar.

- Mi madre, Kendra, a quien ya pudiste conocer, es su hermana. Eso me hace la sobrina de Terri. Pero en realidad Quinn, no estuviste tan desacertada. Mi tía y mi madre me criaron juntas. Así que el título de madre es mutuamente compartido.

- Así que ahora solo buscas vengarte.

- Es más complicado que eso. – la mirada de Kitty parecía comenzar a centrarse en el rostro de Quinn – tienes que saber la historia completa.

- ¿Y qué te hace creer que yo voy a confiar en que todo lo que digas es verdad? Después de todo trataste de matar a mis amigos.

- En estos momentos estoy siendo honesta. Por eso puedo asegurarte que para cuando el sol se oculte mañana tú no estarás viva. No te mentiré, en realidad vas a morir. Y es por eso Quinn, que creo que al menos mereces saber porque.

- Eres tú la testigo que Kendra va a presentar en la audiencia ¿cierto? ¿Tú eres la que dice haber visto como Torturamos a Terri hasta la muerte?

- Sé que las cosas no pasaron así Quinn. Pero eso no los hace menos despreciables. Al menos para mí.

Quinn se acercó hacia Kitty y comenzó a dar pasos rodeándola en la habitación.

- Te escucho – dijo unos minutos después. – dímelo todo.

Kendra comenzó a rodear la cama de la habitación mientras daba pasos pequeños. Kurt se cubrió la boca con la mano rogando en esos momentos que la mujer no pudiera verlo.

La rubia camino hacia el baño que estaba dentro de la habitación y se tomó un tiempo para revisar los closets que había dentro. Después en un momento de desesperación, comenzó a tirar todas las cosas que estaban en cajas ahí dentro para buscar al intruso que había irrumpido en su hogar. Aun sostenía con fuerza el arma en sus manos. Estaba lista para disparar.

Dio un par de pasos más para salir del baño, y comenzó a rodear la cama una vez más. Quitándole el seguro a la pistola, se puso en cuclillas lentamente y alzo la sabana que cubría la parte inferior de la cama.

Solamente encontró la caja con objetos escondida ahí abajo, haciendo que de inmediato volviera a levantarse. En ese momento, un ruido de algo cayendo al piso se escuchó en el primer piso.

Kurt había aprovechado de manera correcta los minutos que Kendra había pasado dentro del baño buscando en los closets. El chico estaba ahora bajando las escaleras del sótano, para poder salir por el mismo lugar por el que entro.

Kendra bajo corriendo las escaleras, reconociendo de inmediato la localización de un par de libros tirados en el piso, debajo de la mesa colocada junto a la puerta del sótano.

La mujer corrió hacia ella y la abrió para después comenzar a bajar las escaleras, buscando por un interruptor para alumbrarse.

Kurt no pudo abrir la ventana, estaba ahora escondido entre un par de cajas mientras observaba la tenue luz del pasillo colarse por las rendijas de la puerta. Kendra daba pasos lentos con el arma lista para atacar. Miraba cuidadosamente hacia todos los lugares.

- Cubre a Marley, Sugar – dijo Cassandra usando su auricular para comunicarse con la chica que cantaba sobre el escenario.

Sugar la miro por un momento y de esa manera Cassandra supo que la había escuchado. Al término de la canción la chica bajo del escenario y corrió hacia el mismo pasillo por el cual Marley había entrado con el hombre de la barra.

- Y cuéntame, ¿Cómo es el temible Lee en persona? – pregunto Cassandra al hombre que la tenía sentada en sus piernas.

- Parece que la leyenda no era tan cierta como todos alardeaban.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Qué? ¿No te enteraste dulzura? El gran Lee está muerto, ya no trabajamos más para él.

La cara de Cassandra lucho por cubrir su sorpresa, y guardar la curiosidad.

- No sabía nada sobre esto. Cuéntame más.

- Ahora trabajamos para otro hombre. Un magnate, ya sabes, al estilo Wall Street.

- ¿A si? ¿Quién es él?

- No creo que tenga permiso para hablar sobre estas cosas. Podrías ponerte en peligro si sabes algo demás.

- Le perdí el miedo a los mafiosos hace mucho tiempo.

- Bueno, tú obviamente no has conocido a mi nuevo jefe.

Ella fingió una sonrisa mientras descifraba aquellas nuevas noticias en su cabeza, tratando de darles conexión con lo que había pasado en la vida de Jesse los días pasados.

- Necesito ir al baño. ¿Me esperas aquí?

Él asintió mientras Cassandra se alejaba.

Marley estaba ahora con el hombre en uno de los cuartos privados detrás de aquel lugar.

- Entonces, ¿Estás listo para contarme más sobe ti? – le preguntaba Marley.

- Estos cuartos no se hicieron para hablar cariño – dijo él mientras cerraba la puerta.

- Tú lo prometiste. Íbamos a hablar, antes de ocuparnos en lo demás.

- Digamos que no soy un chico muy hablador.

Después de decir esto él se lanzó sobre Marley tomándola de la cintura mientras la besaba en el cuello. La chica comenzó a forcejear por tirárselo de encima, alejando su cuello a cada oportunidad que él tenía para comenzar a besarla.

- ¡Suéltame! – los gritos de Marley fueron escuchados por Sugar al otro lado del pasillo.

De inmediato se levantó el largo vestido que tenía puesto y comenzó a correr para auxiliarla.

Fue entonces que un disparo en seco se escuchó en todo aquel lugar. Proviniendo, justamente de aquella habitación.

Cuando Sugar estuvo fuera, con miedo implantado en sus ojos, abrió la puerta de un empujón. Marley estaba de pie con las manos cubiertas en sangre y lágrimas en los ojos, mirando al cuerpo del hombre que había disparado.

- Necesitamos irnos de aquí. – dijo Sugar tomándola de la mano.

- Creo que lo mate – le decía Marley estando en shock – solo quería defenderme, pero, creo que ahora está muerto….

- ¡Marley necesitamos irnos! – Sugar le grito fuertemente tomando de la cara.

La chica asintió y tomó a su amiga de la mano para que después ambas comenzaran a correr hacia la salida.

Mientras huían Marley se quitó la peluca y los tacones, para lograr una mejor agilidad. En la puerta del Backstage, Cassandra estaba esperándolas para correr hacia el auto y salir del lugar sin ser vistas.

Las tres empujaron la pesada puerta al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a correr por el callejón hacia la calle trasera.

En ese momento, cuando su escapatoria parecía más factible que nunca, todas las esperanzas se desvanecieron de repente. Los mafiosos que estaban dentro las habían rodeado con armas en las manos, haciéndolas detener su paso de una manera abrupta.

- Sabía que había algo extraño en ti – dijo el hombre que estaba con Cassandra mientras le apuntaba hacia la cabeza – las putas usualmente no hacen tantas preguntas.

- ¡Sal ya! – grito Kendra mientras revisaba los alrededores en aquel obscuro sótano. – no me gustan las ratas vagando por mi casa.

Tomando el valor necesario, Kurt tomo uno de los candelabros que estaban en las cajas ahí abajo y golpeo a Kendra en la cabeza dejándola tirada en el piso.

Se quedó mirándola por un momento, pero al ver que comenzaba a moverse, corrió hacia la salida principal y después hacia su auto. Cuando entró, sin ningún impedimento, piso el acelerador y se alejó cada vez más rápido de aquella casa.

Cuando logro recuperar el aliento, tomo su teléfono celular y llamo a Jesse.

- ¿Hola? – respondió él en la otra línea.

- Sé quién es la rubia – dijo Kurt aun alterado – es un familiar de Terri, son ellos quien están detrás de nosotros Jesse. Los DelMonico, buscando vengarse.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, estoy bien. Voy hacia la mansión, te veo ahí en un par de horas.

Jesse colgó el teléfono y giro la cabeza para encontrarse con las caras de sorpresa de las tres personas con las que estaba, aun en la sala de visitas.

- Creo que encontramos algo – dijo a Isabelle mirándola un poco entusiasmado.

Kitty seguía parada mirando a Quinn fijamente.

- Cuando tenía cinco años, mi padre trato de violarme. Era un alcohólico. Golpeaba a mi mama casi todos los días, y cuando no lo hacía simplemente la insultaba. Llegaba solo por las noches, pero eso era suficiente. Había veces en las que en realidad estaba demasiado asustada, que me metía debajo de la cama, y esperaba a que me quedara dormida. Sabía que ahí abajo estaría más segura.

Quinn estaba sorprendida de que el rostro de Kitty no reflejara nostalgia alguna. Parecía más bien, una fría sonrisa que se había formado en base al dolor.

- La noche en que trato de violarme, mi madre no pudo soportarlo más, y le dio diez puñaladas en la espalda. Mi tía llego a la casa esa noche, después de que mi madre le llamara. Limpiamos todo y huimos. ¿Has escuchado de un pueblo en Alaska llamado Seldovia?

- No – respondió Quinn.

- Por suerte, casi se me olvida que alguna vez viví ahí. La policía no pudo encontrar pruebas. Todo fue idea de mi tía. Aun si alguien hubiera estado buscándonos, pasaron años en los cuales nos mudábamos cada seis meses. Hasta que finalmente, ella encontró a un hombre que nos sacó de tantos problemas.

- Ryan James – dijo Quinn.

- Ryan le dio todo a ella. Todo lo que le pedía, incluso cosas que no. Y fue así que mi madre y yo llegamos a tener una oportunidad de hacer todo una vez más. Cuando Ryan le conto a mi tía el plan que tenía para quedarse con la herencia de su hermano, ella no dudo en participar. Además de ser de mi familia, ella también era mi amiga. Me enseño a estudiar a las personas y moverlas a mi conveniencia. Es un don, cuando sabes cómo usarlo correctamente.

El rostro de Quinn comenzó a temer después de ver indicios de nulas emociones en el rostro de aquella chica. Era como si no sintiera nada al hablar tales argumentos.

- Me contaba todo lo que estaba estipulado, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que ese plan tenía muchas fallas. Unos meses después conoció a Rick, un hombre mucho más listo, más amable, y seguramente más ambicioso que Ryan. Fue entonces que un nuevo plan surgió.

- Y mira como termino.

Una mirada de odio fue dirigida hacia Quinn.

- Aquella noche yo estaba escondida en el closet de Rachel ¿sabías? Mi tía quiso que hubiera una testigo por si alguno de ustedes lograba escapar. No seriamos tan tontos como Ryan e intentaríamos cazarlos hasta asesinarlos, nosotros íbamos a meter a prisión a cualquiera que huyera del lugar.

- Entonces si sabes que es lo que realmente paso.

- Ella estaba embarazada. Fue lo que en realidad me hirió.

- No pareces estar lastimada – dijo Quinn.

Una sonrisa aún más fría se pintó en los labios de Kitty.

- ¿Sabes que fue lo primero que me llamo la atención de ti?

Quinn se quedó en silencio.

- Fueron tus ojos. Siempre, me parecieron tan valientes. Los vi aquella noche, y no volví a verlos hasta que te vi caminando hacia el Plaza el día de la conferencia. Ahora, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, siguen teniendo ese valor.

Una peculiar tensión comenzó a crearse en aquel lugar.

Kitty avanzo lentamente hacia el escritorio y abrió un cajón para después sacar una bolsa de él.

Había un vestido de color negro, que comenzó a desdoblar.

Lentamente la chica se bajó el cierre del vestido que tenía puesto quedándose solo en su ropa interior y los altos tacones que usaba.

Quinn no pudo evitar mirar fijamente su cuerpo muy bien formado. Era una chica demasiado bella debajo de toda esa ropa. Kitty se soltó el cabello y giro la cabeza para mirar a Quinn. La tensión sexual del momento creció de una manera inesperada.

- Entiendo porque te gustan solo las mujeres – dijo Kitty acercándose – los hombres siempre terminan traicionándote. Si no te golpean, o tratan de abusar de ti. Te disparan en la cabeza. – continuo haciendo referencia a las historias de su familia.

- No todos son iguales.

- ¿Por qué los defiendes? – inquirió – las caricias de una mujer son iguales – decía mientras recorría su mano por su mejilla – las palabras pueden ser las mismas. La fortaleza es la misma. Los besos…

Dejándose llevar por la belleza de Kitty, Quinn comenzó a besarla lentamente mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

Fueron momentos, en los que la razón no tenía cabida. Eran solo los impulsos los que predominaban en el lugar.

Fue entonces que en un momento de noción de la realidad, Quinn recordó con quien estaba tratando. Tomo el arma que estaba incrustada en la ropa de Kitty y le apunto en la cabeza.

La otra rubia se separó de ella de inmediato y le brindo una risa burlona.

- No tiene balas – dijo mientras caminaba hacia atrás.

Uno de los hombres de Crawford toco a la puerta indicándole a la chica que su jefe quería verla.

- Iré en un momento – dijo Kitty sin dejar de mirar a Quinn.

Se puso el vestido que había sacado de la bolsa y se volvió a atar el cabello antes de abrir la puerta.

- ¿Lo ves? No es tanta la diferencia. También las mujeres traicionan.

Quinn se quedó dentro de la habitación, aun tratando de asimilar todo lo que había pasado.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Kitty al estar frente a Crawford.

- Mis hombres tienen compañía – dijo Entregándole el teléfono que tenía en las manos.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Kitty.

- Hay unas chicas aquí que parecen estar muy interesadas en nuestro pequeño grupo – dijo el hombre que apuntaba a Cassandra - ¿quieren que me encargue de ellas?

- Diles que llamen a Jesse St James. No me sirven de nada muertas.

El chico puso abajo el teléfono y se acercó a Cassandra.

- Es tu día de suerte amor – dijo él – solo necesito que llames a Jesse y podrás largarte.

Sugar y Marley se miraron mutuamente sin saber que ocurría.

- Está en la línea – dijo el hombre a Kitty cuando Jesse contesto el teléfono.

- Ponme en alta voz y dile que haga lo mismo – dijo Kitty.

La chica cubrió el teléfono y miro a Crawford para dirigirse hacia él.

- ¿Querías a Jesse St James? Ahora es tu oportunidad. Pide un intercambio. Y después es todo tuyo.

Crawford acepto sin duda aquella propuesta. Kitty le entrego el teléfono.

- ¿Qué ocurre Cassandra? – la voz de Jesse sonó en el altavoz.

- ¿Quieres recuperar a tu amiga y a los demás rehenes? – dijo Crawford del otro lado de la línea. – solo tienes que hacer una cosa.

- ¿Quién habla? – pregunto Jesse tragando salvia.

- Soy Martin Crawford, ese empresario al que tratabas de impresionar unos días antes. No busques más por mí, Jesse. Solo necesito saber si te interesa mi oferta.

- ¿Cuál es?

- Tú por Quinn y todos los rehenes. Vamos a hacer un intercambio.

Jesse se quedó sin habla por unos momentos, pero al mirar los ojos confundidos de Rachel frente a él, no pudo imaginarse diciéndole que había sido su culpa, el que su mejor amiga hubiera muerto a manos de secuestradores.

- Acepto – dijo Jesse haciendo que Cassandra se lamentara. – vamos a hacerlo.


	3. RUMOR HAS IT REVENGE: Segunda Parte 6-10

SEGUNDA PARTE

Capítulo 6 "El llamado del deber"

Anna Jooles tenía a vida que toda adolescente podría desear.

Al menos, solía tenerla.

Unos días antes había sido secuestrada en el hotel Plaza a manos de un grupo de mafiosos, que parecían tener intenciones demasiado distintas a las que ella creía para tenerla cautiva. Había pensado, llevada por la lógica, que su padre había sido la razón por la cual la habían tomado. Que lo extorsionarían para pedir una cantidad millonaria como rescate, y que finalmente, si el destino era afortunado, regresaría a casa, lista para dejar esta experiencia atrás.

Fue por esta misma razón que la mañana en que aquellos hombres que la habían estado maltratando en los últimos días le dijeron que la dejarían ir, su mente borro cualquier otra teoría que tenía, y se quedó en completa especulación sobre lo que pasaría.

Le habían quitado la venda solamente para ayudarla a salir de aquella gran bodega abandonada en la que todos los rehenes estaban atrapados. Al momento de subir al auto, la chica fue amordazada una vez más y sus ojos fueron privados de la luz con una venda sucia que había estado sobre su rostro por los últimos cinco días.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar cuando el silencio predomino en aquel lugar. Usualmente los hombres que la acompañaban hablaban sin parar sobre cosas triviales, o incluso a veces, solo para burlarse de ella. Era irónico el notar que ahora el silencio, que se supone, habría de dar paz a sus interiores, la aterraba más que nada.

Parecía que viajaban solo en línea recta, y al estar ella sola en aquel auto, sin ningún otro rehén como en la última vez, pensó que esto solo tenía dos caminos viables. Era una buena noticia, o una verdaderamente fatal.

Su mente comenzó a dar vueltas de una manera incontrolable, y mientras trataba de idear alguna manera en la cual poder escapar, cuando la venda fuera removida de sus ojos, sus dientes castañeaban al mismo tiempo en que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Y en ese momento, cuando su mente no podía soportar más situaciones ficticias en las que siempre terminaba muerta, el auto se detuvo.

Su piel tomo una temperatura tan baja que cuando los hombres que la tomaron de los brazos para bajarla, tuvieron contacto con su piel, ella sintió como si dos trozos de carbón se le adhirieran.

Se pudo escuchar la puerta del copiloto abrirse y cerrarse abruptamente, seguido de unos pasos marcados, en lo que parecía ser un terreno con grava.

Las puertas traseras se abrieron de pronto, haciendo que ella pudiera sentir como los rayos de sol chocaban violentamente con su rostro. Una mano, un poco más fría la toco en ese instante y comenzó a hacerla caminar hacia delante.

- No te detengas hasta que yo te lo diga.

Los pies descalzos de Anna, ignoraron a causa del miedo, el dolor que aquel tipo de terreno comenzaban a causarle.

- Por favor, no me mates – dijo la chica suplicando por su vida.

Hubo un silencio momentáneo.

- ¿Sabes porque no voy a matarte? – la voz femenina parecía distante – déjame explicarte.

Ambas seguían caminando.

- Nosotros queríamos a otras personas cuando llegamos al Plaza para raptar a todos. Esto no es un asunto con tu padre, y espero que puedas decírselo para que pueda dormir más tranquilo. Necesitábamos que creyeran que había sido por ti todo este desastre, pero en realidad linda, tú no eres importante para nosotros. El caso es… que si te dejamos más tiempo encerrada eventualmente el dinero de tu padre va a sernos dañino, y no podemos darnos el lujo de tener un enemigo más, así que, en vez de estar temblando y llorando como la estúpida niña rica, que en realidad eres, deberías estar contenta de volver a tu vida, querida.

Ella comenzó a recobrar el aliento, aun dudando de la credibilidad en aquellas palabras.

- ¿Es todo esto cierto?

- ¿Por qué habría de mentirte? – dijo Kitty, quien era la mujer que la acompañaba. – ahora solo eres un estorbo, esa es la verdad. Levanta los pies.

La chica hizo lo indicado y pronto comenzó a sentir como un metal frio sustituía partes de aquel terreno.

- Te quedaras aquí parada sin quitarte la venda de los ojos hasta que escuches una campana sonar detrás de ti. Si lo haces antes, mis amigos allá atrás tendrán que perforarte con sus balas, y créeme, lo harán con gusto. ¿Entendiste?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, mientras Kitty le quitaba las ataduras de las manos.

- Yo me daría un baño al llegar a casa antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa. Tal vez tú no podías verlas, pero esas manos, que se estuvieron metiendo debajo de tu falda en los últimos días, no estaban del todo limpias. – susurro Kitty al oído de la chica para después comenzar a alejarse de ella.

Anna trago saliva mientras escuchaba los pasos de aquella mujer, haciéndose cada vez más débiles.

Pasaron al menos diez minutos antes de que algún ruido se escuchara en aquel lugar. En medio de ese momento de silencio absoluto, una campana comenzó a sonar detrás de ella como le había sido indicando antes.

El miedo en la chica regreso cuando pudo reconocer el sonido de aquella campana, acompañado de un gran estruendo cerca de aquel lugar.

Rápidamente se quitó la venda y confirmo las sospechas. Un tren estaba a punto de llegar hasta donde estaba para aplastarla por completo. La chica simplemente se lanzó hacia la grava que estaba al lado de las vías y pudo ver como aquella maquina pasaba a su lado a toda velocidad.

Gracias a que no había visto la luz del sol en muchos días, sus ojos tardaron en acostumbrarse al ambiente esplendoroso de aquella estación de trenes. No había nadie en ese lugar más que ella. Las personas que la habían llevado contra su voluntad, finalmente se habían ido.

- ¡No puedes hacerlo! – Gritaba Sugar de vuelta en la mansión mientras todos se reunían en el comedor, después de que Jesse y Brody entraran por la puerta - ¿Qué rayos estabas pensando?

- Es la única opción que tenemos. Ya escuchaste a ese hombre. Lo único que quieren es tenerme a mí. No voy a dejar que más personas sigan muriendo por mi culpa. Lo hice en el pasado, y créeme que no estoy para nada satisfecho.

- Esta vez, hay una opción más viable. Necesitamos ser más listos y planear una estrategia.

- ¿Cuál sería? – pregunto Kurt – llamar a la policía. Esa rubia los tiene a todos controlados.

- Los puso al otro lado de la ciudad cuando sucedió la explosión en St Royal – respondía Cassandra mientras permanecía sentada sobre la mesa.

- Aun así, tenemos que pensar en algo. ¿Recuerdas como planeábamos todo con Alice cada vez que íbamos a meternos en problemas? Siempre teníamos una salida por la cual poder huir.

- Ahí lo tienes. Alice, Sam, David, April, Brittany, todos ellos y muchas más personas, muertas después de que yo saliera corriendo. – dijo Jesse mirando a Sugar – entiendo que estés asustada – esta vez la tomo de los hombros y se puso frente a ella clavando sus ojos en los de ella. – pero confió en que es la decisión correcta.

- No puedo perderte. Te lo dije.

- No tienes porque – dijo Cassandra – ella tiene razón parcialmente. No podemos dejarte ir de esa manera tan descuidada. Hay que hacer un plan.

- No conocemos el lugar, ni cuantas personas estarán ahí.

- Son cientos – dijo Cassandra – ahora que el ejército de Lee está bajo las manos de un magnate, pueden tener desventaja. Ese hombre no conoce de estrategia. Así que su número se disminuye por ese defecto.

- ¿Qué sugieres? ¿Qué peleemos contra todos esos hombres? Esto no es una película de acción Cassandra. – replico Kurt.

- Es cierto que no podemos confiar en Kitty, pero podemos ir sobre su cabeza.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Jesse a Cassandra.

- El asunto del tráfico de drogas no es solamente un problema para nuestra costa. Hay cientos de personas detrás de estos pequeños grupos, que sirven para llegar hasta el pez gordo. Si conseguimos ayuda fuera del estado…

- Podremos tener refuerzos.

- ¿Y Kitty no tendría nada que ver dentro de esto?

- Tendrían que hablar con las autoridades del estado. Pero dado el caso de la hija del gobernador no creo que haya impedimento.

- No confiaría mucho en eso – dijo Marley rompiendo el silencio en el que estaba señalando el televisor que estaba en aquella sala.

En el noticiero se había presentado la historia del día, mostrando imágenes de la hija del gobernador, siendo encontrada después de su secuestro en medio de una de las líneas de trenes de la ciudad.

- Ellos juegan rápido – dijo Kurt tragando saliva.

- ¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto? Es decir, ¿Sabemos porque Kitty está tratando de dañarte? – pregunto Sugar.

Kurt saco de su bolsillo la fotografía que había tomado de la caja en la casa de las DelMonico.

- Era su tía – dijo mientras se la entregaba a Jesse.

- Debo decir que no me sorprende. – respondió él.

- ¿Esto es todo, una venganza por Terri? ¿Por eso Kendra puso a Rachel en la cárcel y ahora te quieren a ti?

- Parece lógico. La chica supo mover muy bien sus piezas.

- ¿Qué hay de Crawford? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?

- No podremos saberlo hasta que lo tenga cara a cara.

- Esto sigue sonando como una locura – replico Sugar.

Jesse se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras miraba por la ventana tratando de descifrar el movimiento de sus piezas en esta tarde, cuando el momento llegara.

- Es necesario. – dijo él. – Cassandra llama a quien tengas que llamar, y diles que vamos a entregarles a todo el clan en cuanto el intercambio termine. Seguramente tendrán hombres por todas partes, así que en cuanto nos den la ubicación, la principal tarea será pasar desapercibidos. Los demás solo vayan a casa, duerman y esperen a que les demos noticias.

- Sé que tal vez no sea lo más importante para ustedes ahora, pero ¿Qué hay de Jeff? – inquirió Marley.

- Tu puedes estar ahí, con nosotros, cuando dejen ir a los rehenes podrás irte con tu amigo. Usaremos solo una camioneta, Cassandra, Marley y yo, seremos los únicos que entremos en ella.

- ¿Qué pasara después del intercambio?

- Si tratan de hacer algo en mi contra la policía que Cassandra lleve consigo intervendrá para ayudarme. Si solamente me quieren a mi, tendrán que esperar a que los rehenes se vayan del lugar, para comenzar la operación. Esta vez será solo entre Crawford y yo. Voy a averiguar qué es lo que busca de mí, y solo así podré como resolverlo.

- ¿Qué pasara si en algún momento, te ves en la necesidad de usar un arma?

Jesse sabía que Sugar decía esto, pues sabía que él jamás le había quitado la vida a otra persona, y que esta idea en su cabeza era en realidad repulsiva, aun cuando se trataba de personas que quieran terminar con él.

- Tendré que hacer lo necesario – respondió él sabiendo a que se enfrentaba.

Sugar agacho la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia afuera llenando a su amigo de desconcierto.

- Entonces tenemos un plan – recalco Jesse un momento después. – llego el momento de recuperar a Quinn.

Después de la reunión Kurt subió a su auto y condujo hasta casa aun con las manos completamente frías, y miles de pensamientos en su cabeza. Sabía que la vida de dos de sus mejores amigos, estaría en riesgo esta tarde, y que el hecho de que Rachel estaba en prisión, lo convertía a él en la única persona viable que podría ayudarlos a salir de dicha situación. Sumándole a esta presión, estaba el problema que tenía con su esposo. Sabía que estas noticias no serían buenas en ningún contexto para él.

Al entrar a su calle, su atención fue de inmediato capturada por la imagen de un pequeño camión de mudanzas estacionado en la puerta de su casa.

Acelero hasta llegar a aquel lugar, y después de estacionarse en su garaje bajo corriendo hacia el pórtico.

Ahí dentro dos hombres ayudaban a Blaine a mover las cajas que previamente había separado hacia el camión.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – pregunto Kurt desconcertado.

Blaine le lanzo una mirada condescendiente y comenzó a caminar hacia el segundo piso.

- Estoy por terminar nos iremos en unos minutos.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿A dónde vas?

Su esposo permaneció en silencio hasta entrar a su habitación.

- ¡Contesta! ¿Qué rayos está pasando? – Kurt perdió la poca paciencia que aun tenia.

- No grites. No quiero que Ali, se asuste.

- ¿Podrías explicarme que está pasando?

- ¡Eso es lo que quiero que tú hagas Kurt! ¡Dime qué demonios está pasando contigo! ¿Cómo es que esa persona que amaba a su hija se convirtió en un completo ciego egoísta e irrazonable que ya no piensa más en su seguridad? ¿A dónde se fue, esa persona a la que amaba? ¡Dime! Esa persona con la que estuve dispuesto, a adoptar.

- Estoy aquí – dijo Kurt con un nudo en la garganta.

- Créeme que si en estos momentos, alguien me preguntara si estoy dispuesto a tener esa clase de compromisos, contigo, yo le diría que no. La confianza, el respeto… al amor, que yo te tenia, lentamente se han ido desvaneciendo.

Un dolor fuerte en el estómago provoco un vacío en Kurt en aquellos momentos.

- No puedo seguir contigo. Simplemente no puedo.

Blaine salió de la habitación y entro a la de Ali mientras Kurt lo miraba desde lejos. Cuando observo que cargaba a la pequeña en brazos, perdió el control y se abalanzó hacia ellos mientras bajaban las escaleras.

- No puedes hacer esto – decía mientras los seguías. – van a quitarnos a la niña si alguien lo sabe.

- Voy a encargarme de eso. – respondió Blaine entre dientes.

- ¿A dónde vamos papi? – preguntaba Ali.

- No puedes hacerme esto, Blaine.

- Vas a poder verla cuando todo esto termine. Si es que termina para ti. Al parecer esa familia está siempre rodeada por personas peligrosas y a ti te encanta seguir ahí dentro.

- Ali, ven – decía Kurt mientras trataba de tomar a la niña de los brazos de Blaine.

- ¿Papi que pasa? ¿Por qué estas llorando? – decía la niña con una voz angustiada.

- Blaine, por favor.

De pronto Blaine dejo de responder, y pretendía que no escuchaba nada. Le hizo un par de señas a los hombres de la mudanza, y después subió al auto con Ali, empujando a Kurt fuera de él.

Sin pensarlo un momento más acelero, al ver que la pequeña había comenzado a asustarse.

Kurt se quedó entonces en medio de la calle mirando como Ali lo observaba desde el asiento trasero, alejándose por la calle, rápidamente.

Al notar que las personas de las casas aledañas habían comenzado a salir, hacia el patio para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, el chico, con paso acelerado, entro a su casa y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Sabiendo que no podría dar un paso más hacia dentro, se tiró en el piso, recargado en la puerta para apretarse el estómago y llorar.

En esos momentos, pensó que jamás iba a levantarse del piso. Parecía que una tonelada de peso se había clavado en su espalda.

Aquella casa vacía, dolía tanto como una bala en el pecho.

La puerta de la habitación en la cual estaba todos los rehenes se abrió de repente, haciendo que todos se estremecieran ante ese sonido. Trato de reconocer el sonido de la voz de Joe entre aquellas personas, pero hasta ahora nadie había dicho una sola palabra.

- Les tenemos buenas noticias. – dijo Kitty.

De inmediato Quinn reconoció aquella voz y se estremeció. Aun con los ojos vendados sentía la mirada de Kitty clavarse sobre ella.

- Esta tarde todos van a ser liberados. Habrá un intercambio por ustedes.

Quinn alzo la cabeza y trato de seguir la dirección del sonido.

- Pueden agradecerle al amigo de Quinn por el favor – dijo Kitty para torturar a la rubia. – Jesse St James va a intercambiar su lugar por ustedes.

Después de decir eso pinto una sonrisa en su rostro y salió de la habitación.

Joe toco la espalda del hombre que iba a quedarse en la habitación y lo persuadió de dejarlo a él cuidar de todos los rehenes.

Cuando estuvo solo en la habitación, rápidamente se dirigió hacia Quinn y tomo sus manos, para después quitarle la venda de los ojos. Levanto su dedo índice y lo puso frente a su boca, indicándole a ella que no dijera ni una palabra.

La ayudo a ponerse de pie, cuidando de no lastimar el brazo que aun tenia herido, y camino hacia la puerta.

Él la abrió primero y reviso que no hubiera nadie en aquel corredor. Cuando se cercioro de que estaban solos, ambos salieron de la habitación y entraron a una de enfrente.

- ¿A qué se refiere Kitty con el intercambio? ¿Es cierto?

- Al parecer tus amigos la hicieron enojar. Ayer trataron de encontrarte y ahora Crawford les propuso hacer un intercambio. Van liberarlos a todos esta tarde, a cambio de Jesse St James.

- No pueden hacer esto. Ni si quiera saben porque Kitty está tratando de matarlos. No va a haber ningún intercambio. Ella me dijo ayer que todos estaríamos muertos. Van a tomar a Jesse y después se van a deshacer de todos nosotros.

- Pensé que tus amigos eran listos.

- Lo son. Solo que esta vez están caminando sobre un terreno incierto.

- Quinn, no puedo dejar que mueras esta tarde. Tengo que ayudarte de alguna manera.

- No se me ocurre nada.

- Yo tuve tiempo para pensarlo. Tengo un plan. Solo que no sé qué tan dispuesta estés a salir de esto.

- ¿A qué te refieres con "esto"?

- La vida que tienes aquí. Siempre en peligro, igual que la mía. Creo que es tiempo de que los dos encontremos una salida. Y sé cómo hacerlo posible.

- Te escucho – Quinn estaba por completo intrigada.

- Todas las tardes un cargamento de mercancías sale hacia Canadá en uno de los buques que están junto al muelle. Yo soy el encargado de llevarlos. Puedo meterte en una de esas cajas y cuando estemos en el muelle, tomar otro camino. Conozco a una persona que puede llevarnos hasta la frontera, y conseguirnos documentos falsos. Cuando estemos en Montreal, podremos ir a donde sea. Creo que aún tengo contactos en Latinoamérica. Llegaríamos en solo un día. ¿Qué dices?

- No lo sé Joe… todos ellos se están esforzando por salvarme y ahora solamente voy a huir. ¿Qué tal si mueren por mi culpa? ¿Qué hay de Kurt, y Rachel?, son mi familia.

- Estoy seguro de que lo entenderán. Mira Quinn, ellos están arriesgándose para sacarte de esto y darte una vida mejor. Si en verdad son tus amigos estarían contentos de saber, que finalmente podrás vivir como lo mereces. Por lo que me has contado, los ayudaste demasiado en el pasado. Ahora es tiempo de que te des la oportunidad, de ayudarte a ti misma.

La oferta que parecía tentadora cada vez se hacía más factible en la cabeza de Quinn.

- Podrían regresar – dijo Joe – piénsalo, voy a regresar para traerles de comer y podrás decirme tu respuesta. Yo estoy seguro que esta tarde voy a irme Quinn, solo estoy esperando, para que tú me digas que me acompañaras.

La chica asintió aun digiriendo toda aquella información y acompaño a su compañero a la habitación de rehenes.

Aquella tarde Quinn se había encontrado con un camino en "Y", el camino que decidiera tomar, cambiaría su vida de una manera completamente radical.

- Oficial DelMonico. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Kitty estaba sentada en el sofá de su gran departamento en el centro de la ciudad mientras degustaba una copa de vino observando con atención el esplendor de central park.

- Estamos llamando de parte del FBI. Nuestros servicios fueron solicitados por los oficiales de la ciudad. Dicen que están a punto de obtener la ubicación de un micro grupo de mafia, los hombres de Lee. Sabe que nos pueden guiar hacia sus jefes si actuamos correctamente.

- Es verdad. Tenemos la ubicación.

- Debe saber que si esto es una falsa alarma, o una trampa por parte de esos hombres, las pérdidas de la asociación podrían costarle el puesto. Este no es momento para errores.

- La fábrica en desuso de Grosey Loyce. Está a las afueras de la ciudad. Habrá un intercambio de rehenes a las cinco de la tarde – la voz de Kitty parecía por completo convencida de lo que decía. Por esta razón el agente que hablaba con ella no dudaba en su credibilidad – tengo en vista tres entradas subterráneas, que nos servirán para pasar desapercibidos. Cuando el intercambio termine, y los rehenes estén a salvo, tiene todo el permiso para matarlos. A todos.

- Sabe que tratándose de una mafia necesitamos a personas que puedan hablarnos de los movimientos dentro del grupo.

- Lee está muerto. Martin Crawford lo asesino hace unos meses y se quedó a cargo del grupo. El nexo que tenían con el grupo mayor de la mafia se rompió cuando Lee murió. Ahora solamente trabajan bajo las órdenes de Crawford realizando trabajos personales.

- ¿Si esto no nos acercara a la mafia porque deberíamos intervenir entonces? – pregunto aquel agente al teléfono.

- Véalo como una depuración para la ciudad. Un menor número de ratas.

- ¿Está segura oficial DelMonico, que es seguro matarlos a todos?

- Definitivamente.

La chica colgó el teléfono después de decir esas palabras, sabiendo que había sentenciado a todos aquellos hombres, para morir a sangre fría aquella tarde. Una vez más su rostro se había quedado sin expresión alguna. Parecía perdida, solamente en pensamientos más profundos.

Su mano estaba apretando el ventanal de la mansión, como solía pasar cuando algún serio problema se le presentaba. Aquel lugar de esa inmensa casa, era el punto en el que Jesse se disponía a pensar, antes de tomar una decisión importante. Se podía ver todo el jardín desde el balcón y el aire nunca parecía terminarse en dicho espacio. Todo lo que había que observar, podía verse desde ahí arriba.

Dejando atrás el concepto de lo natural, y lo real. Más allá de mirar paisajes y personas, desde ahí arriba, por alguna extraña razón, Jesse podía admirar todos sus pensamientos, y organizarlos para poder comprenderlos mejor. Esta tarde su cabeza estaba llena de ideas, pero antes de que estas ideas comenzaran a convertirse en un problema, el chico decidió eliminarlas todas ahí arriba, y poner en su mente una sola imagen.

Tomo su teléfono y comenzó a marcar el número que Isabelle le había entregado una día antes.

Esta línea le permitía comunicarse con Rachel por teléfono solo en tres ocasiones antes de la audiencia. Su estatus le había otorgado privilegios como estos, y ahora estaba decidido a usar el primero.

Espero en la línea mientras una persona lo comunicaba con su esposa.

El sol comenzaba tomar su lugar como rey en el cielo, y era entonces que Jesse podía ver todo con mayor claridad. Esta tarde iba a librar otra de esas batallas que había peleado en el pasado. Sabía que los riesgos no tenían que tomarse a la ligera.

- ¿Jesse? – la voz de Rachel lo reconforto por un momento.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Nerviosa. El día de la audiencia está cerca. ¿Cómo estas manejándolo tú?

- Hey, Rachel, escucha.

- No me digas que algo malo paso.

Jesse se mordió la lengua soportando las ganas de decirle a su esposa la verdad.

- No es nada de eso. Todo está bien.

- Ok, ¿Qué sucede?

- Solo… quería hablar contigo, ¿sabes? Te extraño.

- Yo también te extraño Jesse. A todos de hecho. ¿Cómo están Kurt y Quinn?

- Bien supongo, igual de nerviosos que nosotros…

- Jesse, dime que es lo que está pasando – Rachel había notado algo extraño en su tono de voz. – solo dímelo, puedo soportarlo.

Una vez más él lo considero.

- Te juro que solamente quería escuchar tu voz.

- ¿Estás seguro? Sabes que no hay secretos entre nosotros.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Por qué suenas preocupado?

- ¿Recuerdas aquella vez en la que estabas con Theo en el desfile de modas? Aquel en donde Quinn participo. Creo que nunca te lo había dicho pero yo estuve en ese lugar también. Sugar, Alice y yo estuvimos ahí impidiendo que Ryan le hiciera algo a ustedes. Recuerdo que, cuando te vi con él, tan feliz, tan, tranquila… no fueron celos lo que sentí al instante. Fue tranquilidad, Rachel, tranquilidad de saber que finalmente habías encontrado la manera de seguir con tu vida. De ser feliz.

- ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?

- En los últimos días no he podido sacar esa imagen de mi cabeza ¿sabes? Cada noche que no puedo dormir, instantáneamente ese día llega a mí. Sé que con todo lo que está pasándonos ahora, hemos concentrado toda nuestra atención en solucionar nuestros problemas. Pero no le hemos dado ni un minuto a ser realistas, y saber que en cualquier momento, algo puede pasarnos.

- Sé que no estamos en un lugar seguro ahora, Jesse – dijo ella – pero en realidad tengo la confianza de que saldremos de esta, igual que antes.

- Hay algo en todo esto que me hace pensar que no es igual a lo que pasamos antes. Estas personas tienen un odio muy diferente. En fin, solo quería tomarme un minuto para decirte cuanto te amo, de nuevo. Y no correr el riesgo de que no lo escucharas antes de que algo malo sucediera.

- ¿En serio no tengo algo por qué preocuparme?

- Para nada. Solo quería decirlo.

- Está bien. Yo también te amo.

Hubo un silencio momentáneo.

- Todo saldrá bien Rachel. No dejare que nada te pase.

- Lo sé.

Después de otro silencio de reflexión un sonido peculiar en la línea les indico a ambos que la llamada se había terminado.

Sin haberlo mencionado en ninguna de sus palabras, de alguna manera, Jesse le había hecho saber a Rachel que estaba realmente asustado. Y que en realidad no tenía idea, de cómo aquella tarde terminaría.

Una figura femenina apareció en la vista periférica de Jesse, el giro la cabeza y al confirmar que era alguien conocido se volvió para seguir observando el panorama.

Sugar se acercó lentamente y se puso a su lado.

- El balcón de la casa de mis padres también era el único lugar en el que podía pensar ¿sabes?

El pinto una ligera sonrisa. Después le dirigió una mirada gentil.

- Siento si esta mañana te hice sentir impotente. Pero en realidad no tengo otra opción.

- Tuve tiempo para pensarlo. Creo que solo fue el miedo del momento. Miedo a pensar que después de hoy ya no iba a verte.

- ¿Quieres saber algo? Yo también estuve aterrado hace unas horas. No se cómo aun puedo aparentar que estoy tranquilo al hacer este tipo de cosas.

- Tuviste mucho tiempo para practicar.

Ambos soltaron una pequeña carcajada para después mirarse fijamente el uno al otro.

Sugar tenía ahora los ojos llorosos.

- ¿Qué va a pasar si en serio nunca te vuelvo a ver?

Jesse rápidamente la rodeo en sus brazos sintiendo el apoyo de su amiga. Ahí estaban dos personas completamente aterradas, encontrado el consuelo que necesitaban en un reconfortante gesto.

- Vamos a confiar en que eso no va a pasar.

- No creo que pueda hacer eso. – dijo Sugar separándose de él.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿No puedes confiar en que voy a regresar con vida?

- No – dijo ella mirando su rostro con atención – no puedo confiar en que me perdonare de no haber hecho esto ahora, que estás aquí frente a mí.

En ese instante, Sugar se abalanzo hacia Jesse besándolo apasionadamente, mientras lentamente el chico comenzaba a tomarla en brazos.

Un sin fin de emociones comenzar a surgir en aquel lugar.

Entre la confusión y confort, un pequeño destello de cariño comenzó a hacerse presente. Fue entonces que Jesse tuvo que apartarla.

No había palabras para describir lo que había pasado. Fue por esto que ninguno dijo nada.

Lentamente Sugar salió de la habitación aun tratando de recuperar el aliento. Y ahí de pie, sin ninguna de sus preocupaciones en mente, Jesse trataba de hacer lo mismo.

Cuando el reloj marco las cuatro treinta de la tarde, Jesse comenzó a bajar las escaleras de la mansión para esperar por sus demás compañeros en el jardín.

Alimentando su día lleno de sorpresas, el chico se encontró con las dos chicas que irían con él, listas para partir en aquella gran camioneta, blindada que resguardaría la seguridad de los rehenes aquella tarde.

- Llamaran en cualquier minuto – dijo Jesse mirando a Cassandra que lo esperaba fuera del auto.

Marley estaba sentada en el asiento trasero observando todo desde la ventanilla abierta.

- ¿Qué hay de lo oficiales?

- Llegaran al lugar. En realidad no sé cómo hicieron para conseguir la ubicación exacta, pero lo hicieron. Ahora tuvieron tiempo para estudiarlo. Tenemos una mayor ventaja.

- ¿Qué es lo que estamos esperando si tienen la ubicación?

- Ellos la tienen, pero nosotros no. Llegar allá directamente sería un gran indicio de que estamos trabajando juntos.

- ¿Qué hay de Kitty? ¿Qué sabe ella sobre esto?

- Pedí que nadie la llamara. Aun así, estaré atenta por si aparece.

- ¿Estamos pendiendo de un hilo no?

Cassandra no quiso responder a eso.

En ese momento el teléfono de Jesse comenzó a repicar.

Los tres en aquel lugar, se miraron mutuamente antes de que el chico contestara.

- ¿Hola? – dijo al contestar el teléfono.

- Grosey Loyce.

Fueron las dos únicas palabras que se escucharon en aquella llamada.

- ¿Sabes dónde está? – pregunto Jesse a Cassandra.

La rubia asintió y abrió la puerta del copiloto.

Jesse se subió al auto para comenzar a conducirlo, mientras Marley sentía como el dolor en su estómago cada vez comenzaba a acrecentarse. Estaban a punto de meterse a la boca del lobo. Todo en aquella tarde estaba en juego para ellos.

- ¿Ya vienen? – pregunto Kitty a Crawford cuando el hombre colgó el teléfono.

- Así es. Finalmente Jesse St James rendirá cuentas.

La felicidad en su rostro parecía en realidad radiante. Se denotaba que había estado esperando demasiado por este momento.

- Todo esto te lo debo a ti mi preciosa Kitty – Crawford la miro con alegría – sin ti no habría podido darle a ese bastardo, la venganza que se merecía

- Todos tenemos razones para odiarlo. El solo está obteniendo lo que merece. .

- ¿Estas segura de que la policía no intervendrá?

- Ya me encargue de eso. Serán solo Jesse y tú.

- Todos los hombres están listos afuera.

- Yo me quedare aquí abajo. Vigilando que nada extraño pase. – Kitty comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo en donde estaban los rehenes.

- Dile a los hombres que están de guardia que comiencen a sacar a las personas.

- ¿En serio vas a entregarlos? – pregunto Kitty antes de alejarse.

- No quiero más sangre en mis manos Kitty. Solamente me interesa Jesse.

La chica reprimió su opinión en aquel momento y siguió su paso mientras Crawford dejaba el edificio.

En el exterior de aquel lugar un gran número de personas estaba listo para poner en marcha el intercambio. Había varias filas de hombres al lado de Crawford, todos con armas, y vestido con atuendos en color negro. Desde arriba en las ventanas de los edificios aledaños, algunos otros sujetos se alistaban para observar hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Kitty se acercó a Joe y le envió una mirada fulminante cuando estuvo frente a él.

- Crawford quiere que los lleves a todos allá afuera. Ordénalos y colócalos a frente. Deja que Quinn esté al lado de él. Será necesario para hacer el cambio.

Joe asintió con la cabeza permitiendo que Quinn siguiera su camino y avanzara hacia las escaleras que llevaban a un piso más abajo.

En ese momento saco una hoja de papel doblada en cuatro de su bolsillo y se acercó a Jeff para entregársela.

- Tienes que hacer que esto llegue a Jesse St James o alguno de sus amigos.

El chico aun adolorido por el disparo que había recibido unos días atrás, asintió con la cabeza y la guardo en su bolsillo.

Joe se acercó a la primera persona en la fila, una rubia que seguía descalza y temblaba al escuchar la voz de Kitty cerca de ella.

- No temas. Todo va a estar bien – susurro Joe a su oído para después indicarle que caminara hacia afuera.

Todos los rehenes tenían bolsas en la cabeza para no dejar que vieran ningún detalle del lugar en donde habían estado, así como los rostros de sus secuestradores. Todas las personas que habían sido tomadas aquel día en el Plaza estaban ahora cerca de encontrar su libertad.

Cuando todos estuvieron en manos de los hombres que iban a acomodarlos afuera del edificio, Joe regreso hacia la parte trasera y comenzó a mover el cargamento hacia la vagoneta que siempre usaba para llevarla al muelle.

Grandes cajas llenas de cargamento eran acomodadas en aquel vehículo.

Kitty estaba ahora en el sótano del lugar, maniobrando distintos instrumentos para abrir una puerta seguridad que le permitía la entrada y salida a los túneles escondidos en aquel lugar.

Al abrirla, su sonrisa se acrecentó, al saber que su plan estaba completado.

- Ya están todos afuera, solo esperan por Jesse. – dijo ella.

- ¿Nadie más sabe que estamos aquí? – pregunto el oficial que estaba revisando el lugar.

- Martin Crawford no tiene idea – le aseguro Kitty con otra sonrisa fría.

- Estamos listos, avancen con cautela. – le ordeno aquel hombre a todos los que venían detrás de él.

En ese momento, un gran número de oficiales comenzaron a entrar al edificio con grandes armas en los brazos, listos para acabar con todo aquel cartel que solamente les había causado problemas. Ahora que estaba bajo el mando de una persona que no tenía ningún nexo con la mafia, estos hombres le eran inservibles al FBI.

Kitty permitió que todos aquellos hombres entraran y cuando no hubo nadie más en el túnel, cerró la puerta y se dirigió al último piso del edificio en aquel lugar. Necesitaba tener una vista privilegiada del evento.

La camioneta de Jesse comenzó a entrar a la propiedad en aquellos instantes. Él y Cassandra tragaron saliva cuando pudieron ver, finalmente frente a ellos, a todos aquellos trabajadores de Crawford, armados y listos para arremeter contra ellos. Los rehenes residían todos en una larga fila frente a ellos, con bolsas sobre la cabeza. Jesse reconoció los cabellos de color rubio de la chica que estaba de pie junto a Crawford.

- No veo a los oficiales en ninguna parte – dijo Jesse.

- Ese es el punto – respondió Cassandra mientras abría la puerta para salir.

Marley y Jesse compartieron una mirada de temor antes de seguir a la rubia que parecía en realidad muy segura.

Las tres personas que iban en aquella camioneta finalmente bajaron de ella y se unieron en una corta proxemia para después caminar hacia el frente.

- No pensé que fueran tantos hombres – dijo Marley – en el Plaza solo había unos cuantos.

- Solo manténganse tranquilos – les ordeno Cassandra. – pronto va a terminar todo.

Cuanto estuvieron en una posición razonable, no muy lejos de la camioneta, pero lo suficientemente cerca para poder mantener conversación con Crawford, los tres detuvieron su paso.

Todos los oficiales comenzaban a inspeccionar la zona en aquellos momentos encontrando los mejores espacios para colocarse.

Martin dio un paso hacia delante tomando a la chica que tenía a su lado, del brazo y moviéndola con él.

- Estoy aquí – dijo Jesse mirándolo fijamente. – ahora cumple tu palabra.

- Ven hacia acá y te daré a tu amiga.

- Primero deja que liberen a todos los demás.

Crawford soltó una risa burlona y después giro la cabeza para dar una señal indicando que dejaran a todos ir.

Los rehenes se quitaron las bolsas de la cabeza y comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia Jesse. Los ojos de Marley se iluminaron de nuevo al ver que Jeff seguía con vida.

Cassandra les indico que subieran a la camioneta y se quedaran ahí dentro hasta que les fuera permitido salir. Marley sería la encargada de conducir el vehículo que los transportaría.

Todos estaban atentos a lo que estaba aconteciendo. Los oficiales esperaban el momento preciso en que fuera adecuado disparar, mientras los hombres de Crawford cuidaban de todos los movimientos de Jesse esperando la orden para poder acribillarlo.

El chico dio otro paso hacia delante sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Crawford.

- Estoy listo ahora – dijo Jesse – vamos a cambiar de lugar.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Martin cobro un tinte más maquiavélico en esta ocasión.

- Cuando los dos se crucen aceleren su paso, no queremos alentar esto. – dijo Crawford soltando a la chica del brazo.

Fue entonces que los nervios de Jesse y Cassandra comenzaron a aumentar. Jesse comenzó a dar pasos al mismo tiempo que la chica frente a él cuidando de que nada malo pasara cuando el intercambio se efectuara.

Hicieron falta solamente cincuenta pasos para que ambos se encontraran en medio de la explanada. Cuando Jesse estuvo cerca de ella la miro fijamente y se acercó un poco.

- No te preocupes Quinn, ahora estarás segura – le susurro.

- ¿Quién es Quinn? – pregunto temblando aquella chica.

En ese momento el rostro de Jesse cambio de color y rápidamente detuvo su paso para quitar de aquella chica la bolsa que tenía en la cabeza.

- Es una trampa – dijo Cassandra cuando noto desde lejos que esa no era Quinn. - ¡Es una trampa! – le grito a Jesse provocando que los disparos comenzaran.

El chico se abalanzo hacia la rubia que había pensado era Quinn e hizo que ambos corrieran hacia un costado del lugar.

El mismo tiempo que los hombres de Crawford habían comenzado a disparar hacia ellos, los oficiales habían salido de sus escondites para comenzar a asesinarlos.

Crawford corrió hacia un costado para resguardarse, tratando de no perder de vista a Jesse.

Lejos de aquel lugar, Joe había detenido su auto en el camino para abrir la puerta trasera y sacar a Quinn de una de las cajas en las que estaba escondida.

- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunto cuando estuvo afuera.

- Si, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

- Iremos, hacia el aeropuerto. Mi amigo nos está esperando.

Ella asintió aun algo asustada y comenzó a seguirlo mientras ambos corrían hacia la avenida principal.

- ¿Le diste la carta que hice a Jeff? – le pregunto Quinn y a Joe.

- Si, se la entregue antes de irme.

Joe noto que la mirada de Quinn denotaba solo nostalgia en aquellos momentos.

- ¿Estas segura de que quieres hacer esto? ¿Irte y jamás regresar?

Ella dudo su respuesta por solo un momento.

- Es necesario – respondió después.

Marley espero a que la chica rubia llegara a la camioneta para después pisar el acelerador y salir rápidamente de aquel lugar.

Una pelea sin precedentes se había desatado en aquella fábrica vacía. Oficiales y mafiosos estaban enfrentándose ahora, con el único objetivo de salir vivos aquella tarde.

Jesse había corrido hacia uno de los pasillos aledaños resguardándose de las balas, y al notar que Crawford estaba siguiéndolo con un arma en la mano, acelero el paso para subir rápidamente las escaleras.

Cassandra lo pudo observar desde la planta baja y comenzó a seguirlo sabiendo que Jesse no estaba en su mejor condición.

Debido a las lesiones que la explosión en la empresa le habían causado, el chico no pudo correr más, y se quedó escondido en una de las habitaciones que residían en el último piso.

Con toda la ira que había reunido hacia Jesse en los últimos años, Crawford acelero el paso y alisto su arma, para atacar cuando fuera necesario. Cassandra corrió detrás de él procurando ser discreta para tomarlo por sorpresa.

Al saber que si caminaba justamente detrás de él, Martin podría escucharla, ella decidió rodearlo yendo por un camino distinto.

Desde la azotea, por medio de las tablas rotas que predominaban en aquel antiguo techo, Kitty miraba a Jesse escondido, y a Crawford dando lentos pasos para encontrarlo.

- Espere mucho para tenerte frente a mi Jesse – decía Martin mientras se acercaba. – todo este tiempo, imaginando como sería el día en que te mataría. Para serte honesto creí que te daría una muerte más dolorosa. Pero en realidad, el simple hecho de tener la satisfacción de haber sido yo quien te mate, me basta.

Jesse seguía en aquella habitación escuchando atentamente.

- Tal vez te preguntes la razón por la cual quiero matarte. No es que te merezcas escucharla, pero me gustaría que murieras con la culpa. Mi hijo Theo era lo único que me quedaba en este mundo. Después, de que perdí a mi familia, guiado por el dinero, él fue el único que se quedó a mi lado. no fue por interés, a él nunca le intereso seguir mi camino, y fue por eso que me dolió aún más, que alguien como ustedes lo hayan apartado de mí. Tu tío Ryan lo dejo ahí tirado en medio de la carretera como si fuera un perro arroyado por un autobús. Después de que termino su tortura, ninguno se dignó a acercase a su familia para saber qué había pasado con él. Nadie se interesó por ayudarlo en ese momento, solamente querían escapar. Él no se merecía eso, en realidad el no merecía morir de esa manera. Tenía un futuro incluso más prometedor que el tuyo. Y ahora, su cuerpo esta inerte, mientras el tuyo sigue aquí.

Después de escuchar aquellas palabras Jesse salió al corredor y se postro frente a aquel hombre.

- Ahora lo sabes – dijo él – solo necesito mi venganza.

- En realidad siento mucho lo que le paso a tu hijo. Pero te juro que en esos momentos, no había manera en la que pudiera ayudarlo. Cuando llegue al lugar en donde estaba Theo, ya había muerto. Y así como tú habrías peleado por mantenerlo con vida, yo tenía que pelear por Rachel.

- ¡No me des excusas! Hijo de perra. Ahora ya no hay nada que puedas hacer para enmendarlo.

Cassandra se aproximó al lugar cuando observo que Crawford le apunto a Jesse.

- Vas a morir. Y no hay nadie que pueda detenerlo.

Jesse desenvaino el arma pero no pudo quitar el seguro antes de intentar disparar. Cuando Martin noto aquella reacción de terror en su rostro, supo que aquella batalla sería una victoria para él.

A lo lejos, y gracias a su experiencia en este tipo de situaciones, Cassandra percibió lo que estaba pasando.

Fue entonces que corrió hacia Jesse para protegerlo, pero no logro llegar hasta él. Crawford la observo antes de que pudiera defenderlo, y esta vez dirigió su arma hacia ella.

Dos balas se incrustaron en el cuerpo de Cassandra. Una perforo la parte superior de su pecho, y la segunda se quedó atrapada un poco más arriba de su garganta.

Jesse giro la cabeza rápidamente para observar lo que había pasado. Cassandra yacía en el piso bañada en sangre, mientras Martin parecía estar ahora realmente asustado.

- No hay nadie que pueda salvarte – dijo Crawford una vez más y le apunto al chico de nuevo.

Ese era el momento en que la muerte finalmente había llegado para él. Su arma estaba defectuosa, y aquella bala tenía su nombre escrito de una manera indeleble. Parecía que finalmente su hora había llegado, y como él lo había dicho antes, no había nadie que pudiera ayudarlo.

Un disparo se escuchó en aquellos pasillos un segundo después.

Todo paso tan rápido que Jesse ni si quiera pudo diferenciar el miedo del dolor. Tuvo que agachar su mirada y observar con atención su cuerpo para darse cuenta de que nada le había ocurrido.

Frente a él, Crawford estaba cayendo el piso con un disparo en la sien.

La confusión se apodero de su mente en aquellos minutos. El chico no supo lo que había ocurrido hasta que recobro la calma y pudo rectificar los eventos. Fue entonces que giro la cabeza hacia arriba y observo con atención.

Kitty estaba en la azotea con un arma apuntando hacia abajo, cubierta en sus densas gafas que ocultaban siempre su mirada.

La chica miro a Jesse por tan solo unos momentos y después comenzó a alejarse de aquel lugar.

Jesse la habría seguido, de no haber escuchado el tosido que Cassandra perpetuo en aquel momento.

El chico se acercó rápidamente hacia su amiga, y se tiró de rodillas para poder mirarla con atención.

- Voy a pedir ayuda. Todo va a estar bien. Ya todo término – decía Jesse.

Ahogada en su propia sangre, Cassandra comenzó a perder color, sin poder decir una palabra.

Las lágrimas de Jesse comenzaron a caer sobre su rostro, a medida que los minutos transcurrían.

- Lo siento – dijo Jesse – siento mucho haberte arrastrado a esto. Perdóname.

La chica utilizo la poca fuerza que aun tenia para levantar su mano y acariciar el rostro de su amigo.

- Se libre, Jesse, lo mereces. – le dijo para después volver a reclinar su cabeza.

El chico la tomo en sus brazos y comenzó a llorar mientras temblaba lleno de escalofríos.

De vuelta en la mansión todos los rehenes recibían atención médica mientras Marley se acercaba a Jeff para revisarlo.

Kurt había llegado a aquel lugar y ahora estaba cerca de la reportera, esperando escuchar lo que había pasado en la fábrica unos minutos antes. Al no ver a su amiga por ninguna parte en aquel lugar se había llenado de incertidumbre rápidamente.

- ¿Eres Kurt? ¿Kurt Hummel? El amigo de Quinn. – pregunto Jeff.

- Si ¿Esta aquí?

- Ella no estaba en la camioneta cuando regrese – dijo Marley – no sabemos dónde está aún.

- Me dieron esto antes de venir. Dijeron que tenía que dárselo a alguno de sus amigos.

Jeff saco de su bolsillo la hoja que Joe le había entregado y se la dio a Kurt. En aquellos momentos de incertidumbre cualquier indicio era importante. Fue por eso que el chico no perdió tiempo y se separó del grupo de personas para poder desdoblar el papel y comenzar a leerlo.

"_Jesse, si alguna vez esta carta llega a estar en tus manos, sé que les traerá tranquilidad al leerla. Quiero decirles que estoy bien. Finalmente encontré la manera de salir de todo este desastre, que parece seguirnos a donde sea que vallamos. Sé que somos una familia unida, y que siempre superamos los problemas que se avecinaban estando juntos, pero después de todo lo que ha pasado a nuestro alrededor, comencé a pensar que no era nuestra unión la que traía la fortaleza, sino que esta era la que atraía nuestros problemas. Por seguridad no puedo decir a donde fui, ni con quien estoy. Solo deben saber que no viaje sola, y que por ninguna razón, voy a regresar. Estoy segura de que todas estas amenazas y muertes eventualmente terminaran, pero no podía dormir con la idea de que tal vez cuando eso pase, yo ya no este con vida para disfrutarlo. Dile a Kurt fue él quien más me hizo dudar en quedarme o irme. Pasamos toda nuestra vida juntos e hicimos un pacto de permanecer así. Si tan solo en aquel entonces hubiera sabido todo lo que se avecinaba, nunca habría hecho esa promesa. Y no es porque no haya disfrutado de mi tiempo con él. Es solo porque a causa de aquel viejo juramento, ninguno de los dos pudo darse cuenta de que separarnos era la mejor opción para ambos. Creo firmemente que Rachel saldrá de prisión, pues todo esto es producto de una gran confusión. Kitty me confeso todo antes del intercambio que programaron contigo. Dijo que solo busca venganza por lo que le hicieron a Terri. La pobre no sabe que su tía se lo tenía todo merecido. Siento haberlos angustiado por tanto tiempo. Pero en realidad espero que se reconforten al saber que buscare la felicidad por mi cuenta, y con suerte, en poco tiempo, gracias a la tranquilidad que me brinde estar lejos, la podre encontrar. Tal vez algún día vuelva a verlos, y podamos recordar estos días como solo una borrosa imagen en nuestra mente. Pero hasta entonces, me despido de todos, dejándoles saber que jamás me olvidare de lo que pasamos juntos. Todos merecemos la felicidad, y espero que puedan hacer lo necesario para encontrarla. _

- _Quinn_

Capítulo 7 "Rendición"

Rodeando aquel ataúd las personas que habían asistido al funeral, simplemente agachaban la cabeza mientras trataban de contener la tristeza.

Había rosas blancas en el lugar, amenizando el ambiente mientras el sacerdote daba las últimas palabras de su discurso antes de despedir al féretro. Todos sus compañeros del departamento de policías que la apreciaban estaban en el lugar portando sus uniformes. La familia de Cassandra no era muy numerosa, así que predominaban más sus amistades que sus familiares. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, y para cuando el ataúd comenzó a hundirse en aquel terreno, aquellas personas no pudieron contener más el llanto.

Jesse no pudo soportar más la presión del momento, y lentamente, cuidando de no llamar la atención, comenzó a alejarse del lugar.

Parecía que esos lúgubres momentos no terminarían nunca. Era como si con el paso del tiempo, la muerte se hubiera convertido en su inevitable mejor amiga. Había asistido a tantos funerales como a fiestas de cumpleaños. Y no era el peso que la muerte causaba en él lo que lo afligía. Era la culpa de saber que al menos la mitad de dichos funerales, habían sido a causa de él.

No podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Cassandra cayendo al piso con dos disparos en el cuerpo, y tampoco, podía olvidar aquellas palabras.

¿Qué significaba ser libre? Sabía que esta no era una idea que tenía que cuestionarse en tiempos de guerra. Era peligroso confundirla con algún otro concepto debido a las circunstancias.

Su mente estaba tan dispersa en sus propios pensamientos que no noto a la persona que lo siguió desde el funeral hasta su auto. Fue hasta que Sugar toco su hombro, que Jesse pudo girar la cabeza para mirarla.

De inmediato el recuerdo del beso que ambos habían compartido una tarde antes llego a la cabeza de los dos. Hubo silencio por un par de segundos.

- Siento haber venido si lo que querías era estar solo. Pero, no pude evitar pensar que tal vez hablar con alguien te haría sentir mejor – Sugar parecía apenada mientras hablaba.

- Estaba a punto de irme. Creo que no puedo soportar otra muerte más.

- Lo sé – ella agacho la cabeza

Sus miradas se evadieron por un par de minutos hasta que fue imposible seguir haciéndolo.

- Solo quiero saber si todo está bien entre nosotros.

Jesse la miro fijamente.

- Necesito que sepas que sigo siendo esa persona a la que puedes llamar cuando todo este desmoronándose.

- Estoy consciente de eso. – respondió él.

Ella espero para a que él dijera alguna otra cosa.

- Mira Sugar, lo que paso ayer no es algo que podamos dejar atrás, ¿sabes? No es algo que se pueda simplemente ignorar. Y esto es, porque ninguno de los dos puede negar la química que hubo en ese momento. La satisfacción, paz.

Su mirada comenzó a cobrar vida

- No estoy enojado contigo. Creo que solo estoy confundido.

Las palabras que Sugar había imaginado como letales en aquella platica, lentamente se comenzaron a convertir en prometedoras. La chica había estado ocultando por mucho tiempo los sentimientos que tenía por él, y ahora finalmente comenzaba a arrepentirse de no haberlo dicho antes.

- No puedo evitar lo que siento por ti. – dijo ella – y ayer cuando creí que te iba a perder para siempre… No me iba a perdonar de no haberlo hecho.

- Lo entiendo – respondió Jesse mientras lentamente comenzó a acariciar su rostro. – pero ciertamente no puedo verte más.

De pronto el corazón que había comenzado a bombear de nuevo se rompió.

- Si tu beso me hubiera sido indiferente, en verdad, lo habría dejado como algo del pasado. Pero, Sugar… cuando me besaste me hiciste sentir algo que aún no logro explicar.

Ella trataba por contener las lágrimas que rogaban por brotar de sus ojos.

- Yo amo Rachel. Y siempre lo hice. Es por eso, que no puedo jugar con fuego, estando contigo, ahora que ella está lejos. Ahora que estoy más vulnerable que nunca. Lo siento. En verdad. Pero al menos por ahora, necesito estar lejos de ti.

Después de decir aquellas palabras Jesse abrazo a su amiga y le dio un beso gentil en la frente. Seguido de eso apretó su mano por última vez y abrió la puerta del auto para alejarse de aquel lugar.

Lentamente, mientras su auto se alejaba, Jesse luchaba con su consciencia para no girar la cabeza y mirar a Sugar en aquel lugar.

La tentación fue demasiada y no pudo evitar mirar por el espejo retrovisor.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta cuando vio como aquella chica había estallado en llanto a medida que el auto se distanciaba.

Kitty miraba fijamente la herida que Kendra tenía en la cabeza a medida que comenzaba a poner una crema sobre ella. El golpe que Kurt le había propiciado unos días atrás, seguía sanando lentamente.

- ¿Cómo me veo? – pregunto su madre bien arreglada frente al espejo.

La rubia dejo a un lado el envase y miro fijamente en el reflejo.

- Hermosa – respondió honestamente. - ¿Estos eran sus zarcillos?

- Ella los usaba siempre. Decía que, sin importar cuales fueran tus verdaderas intenciones.

- Una mujer con diamantes era siempre de fiar. – Kitty completo la frase.

Sin dejar de observar todo el atuendo que su madre tenía puesto, Kitty halo hacia ella una silla y se sentó a su lado. Unos instantes después hizo que su madre la mirara con atención.

- ¿Recuerdas todo lo que tienes que hacer hoy? – le pregunto.

- Sí. Estuve estudiándolo toda la noche. No podía dormir al darme cuenta de que finalmente Terri tendría la paz que necesita.

Kitty le brindo una sonrisa condescendiente.

- ¿Estas segura de que todo esto va a funcionar? – le pregunto Kendra.

- El plan está saliendo justamente como quería. Crawford está muerto, así que falta poco para que todo esto termine.

- Y él no tiene la más mínima idea ¿verdad? – pregunto con una sonrisa malévola la madre de aquella chica.

- No puedo esperar por ver su rostro cuando se entere. Va a estar destrozado. – le respondió Kitty con la misma sonrisa.

- Todo se lo tiene merecido.

- Jesse está a punto de darse un golpe contra la verdad. Y nosotras, vamos a estar tranquilas finalmente.

Kitty se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta mientras Kendra le seguía el paso. Ambas contenían un aura completamente obscura que incluso podía sentirse en el ambiente.

- ¿Vamos al juzgado a esta hora? – pregunto su madre confundida.

- Tienes que hacer algo antes. Kurt va a pagar lo que te hizo. Y yo sé cómo hacerlo.

Ambas subieron al auto de Kitty y se alejaron de esa calle que pronto, planeaban dejar para siempre.

Marley estaba en la oficina con Jeff tomando un café mientras ambos se ponían al día. La noche anterior se habían quedado en la mansión St James y esta mañana salieron a primera hora del día hacia sus oficinas, para escribir todo lo que recordaban, mientras aún estaban frescos los recuerdos.

- ¿Qué lograron saber sobre las personas que nos secuestraron? – pregunto Jeff a su compañera mientras ella tecleaba a toda velocidad.

- Martin Crawford, el empresario, logro hacerse de un grupo de mafiosos para ir al Plaza aquella tarde y ayudarlo a secuestrarlos. Iban por Quinn pero secuestraron a la hija del gobernador para disimular sus intenciones.

- También había una mujer a cargo de aquel secuestro. Siempre hablaba sobre ella. Creo que es policía.

- Su nombre es Kitty DelMonico. ¿Recuerdas a la rubia que estábamos investigando unos días antes del secuestro? – Marley se tocó la nariz – bingo.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?

- Al parecer busca venganza por lo que paso con su tía unos años atrás. Están tratando de meter a la cárcel a Rachel por el asesinato de Terri, aunque Jesse ya haya cumplido esa condena unos años atrás.

- ¿Entonces eso es todo? Ahora que Crawford murió solamente hay que encargarse de esa tal Kitty.

- No lo sé. Aun siento que hay algo que no hemos tomado en cuenta. Jesse me llamo anoche, quiere que siga investigando a esa chica. Dice que cuando Crawford estuvo a punto de matarlo, ella le disparo en la cabeza. Ahora dime, si ella quiere venganza contra esa familia ¿Por qué salvarlo?

- Debe tener mejores planes.

- Es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar – la chica parecía demasiado sumergida en esa investigación como para notar las miradas de desconcierto que Jeff le lanzaba.

- ¿Por qué sigues ayudándolos Marley? Ahora sabes mejor que nadie que estar cerca de los James es peligroso.

- No es una obra de caridad créeme. – respondió ella.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Wyatt va a despedirnos en un par de semanas, a menos que le entregue una historia que venda miles de ejemplares.

- ¿Él te dijo eso?

- El día del secuestro, antes de que fuéramos al Plaza – respondió ella.

- ¿Por qué no mencionaste nada?

- Confiaba en que encontraría una forma de mantenernos aquí antes de que tú tuvieras que saberlo.

- ¿Y crees que los James nos podrán salvar de esto?

- Esa familia es más de lo que parece Jeff, créeme. Además, ahora que Cassandra está muerta y Quinn se fue, su equipo comenzó a quedarse sin miembros.

- Van a ganar el juicio de hoy. Ellos tienen recursos ilimitados Marley – inquirió Jeff.

- Sigo creyendo que esa rubia es más lista de lo que parece – le respondió ella.

En ese momento Jeff giro la cabeza hacia el monitor del televisor que estaba en la oficina. Rápidamente se puso de pie para buscar el control remoto y subió el volumen a todo lo que daba.

- Creo que no te equivocas – respondió su amigo haciendo que ella mirara el televisor.

En el noticiero de aquella mañana aparecía la imagen de una mujer rubia ocupando la imagen principal con el subtítulo "Kendra DelMonico"

Al parecer era una pausa requerida por la misma mujer, para dar un mensaje a todos los televidentes en aquel momento.

- "Buenos días señorita DelMonico" – decía el conductor del noticiero.

- "Buenos días Robert"

- "Sabemos que toda la ciudad estará atenta a saber lo que pasara esta tarde en el caso de Rachel St James y la acusación que usted está haciendo en dicho juicio por la muerte de su hermana. Pero ahora, ¿Qué puede decirnos usted sobre su lado de la historia?

- "Es el verdadero. Yo no pido dinero, ni alguna otra cosa material, solo me interesa que la verdad sobre lo que le paso a mi hermana salga a la luz"

- "¿Y cuál es esa verdad exactamente?"

El rostro de Kendra comenzó a llenarse de lágrimas en aquel momento, mostrando un lado frágil ante todas las personas que la miraban por televisión.

- "Mi hermana era todo lo que yo y mi hija teníamos. No había nadie más que nos brindara su apoyo. Era nuestra única familia. ¿Y cuál fue su error? Enamorarse de la persona equivocada. Ella comenzó a salir con Ryan James y en verdad, ambas pensamos que había encontrado a la persona ideal. Ella estaba perdidamente enamorada, a mí me consta. Y fue después cuando comenzó toda esta, pelea por una herencia insignificante, que Terri se quedó en el fuego cruzado de la pelea"

- "¿Qué puede decirnos de sus acusaciones hacia la familia James?"

- Ellos no nos han traído más que desgracias con el paso de los años. Rachel Berry fue quien disparó el arma que termino con la vida de Terri. Mi hermana estaba embarazada en aquellos momentos, y aun así no se tentó ni por un minuto el corazón. Y ahora, al ser yo una persona sin recursos, a diferencia de los St James, estoy aquí para pedirles a todos de su ayuda. No dejen que esas personas controlen la justicia que queda en nuestra ciudad. Solo porque tienen dinero, creen que pueden controlar todo lo que pasa y no recibir consecuencias. Ayúdenme, a no dejar impune este crimen en contra de mi familia. Eso es todo lo que pido" – la última frase de Kendra apenas y pudo escucharse debido a su voz entre cortada.

Marley y Jeff se quedaron con la boca abierta, para después apagar el televisor abruptamente.

- Necesitamos estar en el juzgado – dijo Marley mientras se ponía de pie para tomar su abrigo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- ¿Qué no acabas de ver lo mismo que yo? Esa mujer acaba de invitar a todas las personas en la ciudad a actuar en contra de Jesse. En unas horas el juzgado va a estar repleto de personas. Ninguna apoyándolo a él.

- Marley en serio, necesitas dejar que él se encargue de sus propios asuntos – respondió Jeff tomándola del brazo.

Marley se soltó rápidamente y lo miro a los ojos antes de despedirse.

- Necesito una historia que me haga alguien importante Jeff. Y no puedo encontrarla si me quedo aquí sentada.

La chica salió disparada hacia la puerta principal mientras Jeff se quedaba en aquella habitación mirando todas las pistas y papeles que su compañera tenia regados en el escritorio.

Unas horas más tarde el usual auto de los James salió desde la mansión hacia los juzgados. La hora de la verdad había llegado para esta familia. Después de haber tenido tantas batallas en las cuales habían tenido que, literalmente, correr por su vida, las de este tipo, en donde el resultado no estaba en sus manos, parecían aún más aterradoras.

Solamente Kurt y Jesse iban dentro de aquel auto. Los asientos estaban acomodados de manera perpendicular dándoles la oportunidad a ambos de estar cara a cara.

Después de que el auto avanzara, pasaron al menos diez minutos antes de que compartieran miradas. Ambos se habían conformado con concentrarse en mirar el paisaje a través de la ventana, pero cuando las dudas comenzaron a llenas sus cabezas, supieron que el apoyo moral de ambos tenía que ser imprescindible en aquel lugar.

- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunto Jesse a Kurt capturando por completo su atención.

- Eso creo. No se cómo podría sentirme peor, y llámame loco, pero al menos eso me da un poco de tranquilidad.

- ¿Cómo tomaste lo que paso con Quinn?

- Creo que la noticia me tomo por sorpresa ayer. Estaba un poco triste cuando termine de leer esa carta. Pero después no pude evitar sentirme feliz por ella. Sé que es la decisión correcta.

- ¿No pensaste en hacer lo mismo?

- Lo único que quiero es recuperar a mi familia. Por ahora solo necesito concentrarme en recuperar a Rachel, y a Blaine.

- ¿Has hablado con él?

- No desde que se fue. Quiero darle su espacio.

- ¿Crees que puedan arreglar todo?

- Eso espero. Sé que estuvo demasiado presionado por lo que paso en estos días. Con suerte todo se le pase cuando sepa que termino.

Jesse se tomó un momento para apreciar el panorama general. Su mente comenzó a divagar entre varios recuerdos y experiencias a medida que las llantas del auto giraban cada vez más rápido sobre la autopista. Sentir la adrenalina cuando la velocidad llego a un punto notable, le recordó a Alice conduciendo como loca mientras trataban de huir de alguno de los trabajadores de Ryan. El silencio incomodo en la habitación le recordó a aquellas ocasiones en las que estuvo tan cerca de Rachel, pero a causa de su secreto, nunca pudo acercarse a ella para contarle la verdad, hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Cientos de recuerdos, cientos de emociones relacionadas a ellos. Parecía aún más largo el camino cuando lo veías desde esa perspectiva.

- ¿Puedes creerlo? – pregunto Jesse a Kurt sin poder evitar que una risa rompiera con el fúnebre ambiente – estamos aquí, hablando de tu esposo y la mía. Y tan solo hace siete años tú estabas diciéndome que me amabas y yo te rechazaba portándome como todo un imbécil.

Kurt guardo silencio por tan solo unos momentos pero después ambos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas sin poder detenerse.

- Tuve que irme de Lima por tu culpa – decía Kurt entre fuertes risas – y luego, Quinn confeso que era lesbiana, y que estaba enamorada de Rachel.

La cara de Jesse se puso completamente roja a medida que las carcajadas crecían.

- Dios Mío, por mi culpa tu primera boda se arruino.

- ¡No importa mi boda! ¡Gaste todos mis ahorros para comprar un Zac Posen ese día! ¡Y se quemó en la cabaña de Ryan!

Las carcajadas en aquel auto eran tan fuertes que incluso podían escucharse desde fuera, como si una muy potente bocina estuviera tocando una canción ahí adentro.

Mientras Kurt y Jesse se limpiaban las lágrimas y paraban de reír, ambos se miraban con atención, contemplando la ironía que absurdamente los había rodeado durante todo este tiempo. Habría sido estúpido pensar unos años atrás que sus vidas iban a culminar en este punto.

El silencio perduro en aquel auto todo lo que resto el viaje. Después de un necesario desahogo, ambas personas habían vuelto a la calma.

El chofer le indico a Jesse con un par de golpes en la ventana que habían llegado al lugar indicado. Se escuchaba un gran bullicio afuera, por lo cual el chico comenzó a dudar si habían llegado al lugar indicado.

Antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta uno de sus guardaespaldas toco una vez más a la ventanilla forzando al chico a que la abriera.

- No puede bajar ahora señor James – le dijo este hombre – espere a que los demás guardaespaldas lleguen.

- ¿Qué está pasando?

- No creo que quiera salir usted solo allá afuera.

Varios hombres con gafas obscuras y largas gabardinas aparecieron en aquel momento rodeando el auto que acaba de estacionarse en la acera del recinto. Jesse fue el primero en bajar, pudiendo descubrir, de esta manera, el punto que estaba tratando el primer guardaespaldas.

Cientos de personas estaban en la escalinata de aquel lugar gritando hacia él, insultos, que debido a la cantidad, no podía comprender.

Le dio la mano a Kurt para ayudarlo a bajar rápido antes de que las personas de seguridad los rodearan para protegerlos.

- ¿Qué rayos está pasando? – pregunto Kurt a Jesse mientras caminaban subiendo las escaleras.

- No parece que estén aquí para apoyarnos – respondió Jesse completamente consternado.

Mientras batallaban por subir de una manera veloz para no ser alcanzados por las cosas que esas personas estaban lanzando, algunos objetos, como fruta o trozos de basura, golpeaban fuertemente las espaldas de las personas que los resguardaban.

Toda esa multitud estaba siendo apaciguada por las personas que trabajaban en los juzgados, para así poder impedir que entraran al lugar, y se limitaran a quedarse en la periferia de éste.

Cuando las puertas del lugar se cerraron a las espaldas de los chicos, las personas que caminaban a su alrededor se dispersaron para dejarlos continuar con su recorrido.

Isabelle estaba de pie frente a la puerta de la sala en que había sido asignada su audiencia. Lucia pulcra como siempre, y demasiado impaciente a juzgar por los múltiples movimientos que hacía con los pies a causa de los nervios. Al ver a Jesse rápidamente lo encontró antes de que llegara hasta donde estaba y se puso a su lado para comenzar con la discusión.

- ¿Sabes que significa el zafarrancho que está armado allá afuera? – pregunto ella sumamente confundida.

- No tengo idea lo juro. No sé qué es lo que esté pasando.

- Yo lo sé – dijo una voz femenina desde el otro lado del lugar.

Marley avanzo hasta donde estaban aquellas personas y se unió a la plática de manera necesaria.

- Kendra envió un mensaje a todas las personas de la ciudad esta mañana. Se hizo ver como una mártir y pidió la solidaridad de todos. Para serte honesta, no creí que tantas personas se unieran a la causa.

- Esto no está bien – dijo Isabelle a regañadientes – esto significa que el jurado está presionado a darles el lado a ellas debido a todas las personas que se irán contra ellos si eso no pasa.

- Parece algo muy bien planeado. – agrego Kurt

- Es impresionante la manera en que siempre logran estar un paso adelante.

- Tuvieron tiempo para pensar en todo esto. – respondió Kurt.

Marley hizo un gesto con la mirada acompañado de un tosido para indicarles a todos que dejaran de hablar sobre las personas que estaban acusando a Rachel.

Kendra y Kitty aparecieron al inicio del pasillo, caminando a un paso uniforme, mientras se aproximaban hacia la sala del jurado.

La tensión se acrecentó de una manera inesperada. Las miradas fueron todas de evasión, hasta que finalmente, el silencio se rompió, después de que ambas rubias entraran en la sala.

- Quisiera golpearla – dijo Kurt entre dientes.

- No es la manera en la que arreglaremos las cosas. Solamente concéntrense en decir solamente lo que hemos estado practicando. Cualquier palabra fuera del parámetro, podría ser tomada en nuestra contra. Esas dos saben jugar. – Isabelle parecía completamente comprometida al caso – por cierto ¿Dónde está Quinn? Les advertí sobre llegar tarde.

Kurt y Jesse compartieron una mirada delatadora.

- Quinn no va a venir – Jesse esperaba una reacción explosiva en aquel instante – ella escapo el día del intercambio.

- ¿Qué? Así que ahora todo nuestro plan está desmoronándose – respondió Isabelle.

- Podemos encargarnos de los testimonios solo nosotros dos – dijo Kurt.

- No, no pueden – dijo la abogada con un tono irritado – les advertí sobre hacer estas cosas en las que nunca toman en cuenta mi opinión profesional. El saco se llenó de demasiadas piedras Jesse. Sabes que haré todo lo que pueda para salvar a tu esposa, pero después de todo lo que paso con ustedes, debes saber que estamos en la cuerda floja.

Cuando estuvieron todos en la sala, la jueza dio la orden de presentar a la acusada. La puerta lateral se abrió para dejarla salir, mientras todas las personas en el lugar se preparaban para el evento.

Kitty y Kendra residían en el lado derecho del lugar, completamente calladas mientras su abogado revisaba un montón de papeles que tenía sobre la mesa.

Kurt se tronaba los dedos, al pensar en las cosas que podrían pasar si esto empeoraba y perdían a Rachel en el juicio. Por tan solo un momento decidió ignorar ese pensamiento, y comenzar a idear una manera para recuperar a su familia.

Cuando Rachel finalmente salió por la puerta lateral acompañada de dos guardias de seguridad, Jesse y Kurt no pudieron evitar sentir pena por ella. Su aspecto no era para nada placentero, y también su tristeza podía ser reflejada en sus ojos. La chica radiante a la cual habían apreciado apenas unos días atrás, se había desvanecido por completo. En su lugar solamente residía un huésped que al parecer era un completo alter ego. Pálida, deprimida, y sumamente demacrada.

Todos habían tomado su asiento para presencia el juicio más comentado en mucho tiempo. Dado que Nueva York era un lugar en el que residían los escándalos más hablados del país, confirmar esto, no era algo a la ligera.

El abogado hizo su presentación del caso y unos minutos después, por órdenes de la jueza, comenzó su interrogatorio hacia la defensa.

- Llamo a Jesse St James al estrado – dijo aquel hombre después de unos minutos mientras miraba algunos de los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa.

En aquel instante los nervios eran tan poderosos que habían ocupado por completo su cabeza. Parecía que estaba caminando en una dimensión distinta. Su comprensión, y enfoque razonable de las cosas, se había ido lejos. Ahora solamente había especulación.

No sintió ni si quiera como pudo hacerlo, pero en tan solo unos segundos, ya estaba caminando hacia la silla de interrogación con un paso lento y sosegado. Giro la cabeza para mirar a Kitty en ese momento, pero las gafas obscuras de la chica no le dejaron apreciar nada.

Cuando finalmente estuvo al lado del juez, y el abogado estuvo listo para comenzar con las preguntas, éste le dio una señal a uno de los hombres que estaba en los costados para poder proseguir.

Una biblia le fue llevada a Jesse hasta su lugar y siguiendo el procedimiento fijado, se le pidió pusiera la mano sobre ella.

- ¿Jura decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad durante todo el interrogatorio?

La respuesta de Jesse se hizo esperar. De alguna manera, esta pregunta lo había transportado a un día y lugar distintos.

De pronto el día de su boda con Rachel apareció en su cabeza. La enorme recepción que se había dado lugar en una casa de campo a las afueras de los Hampton ahora era lo único en que podía pensar.

- _Lo juro. Siempre te voy a amar – le respondía a Rachel mientras ambos se sujetaban las manos en el altar. _

- _Entonces, eso es todo lo que necesito saber. – respondía ella con una sonrisa en el rostro. _

- _Si eso es todo, en ese caso podemos continuar. Por el poder que me confiere el estado de Nueva York, los declaro, marido y mujer. Ahora, puede besar a la novia. _

_Todas las personas en la ceremonia se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo que los flashes se abalanzaban sobre la pareja que se besaba en el altar. Rachel y Jesse giraron la cabeza para ver a los invitados entusiasmados, y les devolvieron una sonrisa tratando de compartir su felicidad. _

_Unos minutos después ambos bailaban un vals al centro de la pista mientras todos los observaban. _

_La pareja parecía demasiado inmiscuida en sí mismos como para contemplar a las demás personas que los observaban con atención. Jesse se inclinó hacia el oído de Rachel para susurrarle. _

- _Estuve esperando por este momento demasiado tiempo ¿Lo sabes? _

_Ella le respondió con una mirada condescendiente. _

- _Yo también lo imagine por mucho tiempo. _

- _Ya todo lo que paso antes se quedó detrás. Vamos a empezar otra vez… juntos. _

- _Algunas veces no creí que llegaría a verte otra vez. Por eso ahora no puedo quitarte la vista de encima. _

_El sonrió y después la beso tomando gentilmente su mejilla. _

- _No voy a dejar que nada malo te pase otra vez. _

Las preguntas siguieron fluyendo con rapidez, mientras Jesse las respondía conforme a las instrucciones que Isabelle le había dado previamente. Al terminar con su interrogatorio, Kurt y Quinn fueron llamados al estrado. La ausencia del tercer testigo causo revuelvo en la sala.

Parecía que todos en ese lugar estaban completamente seguros, de quien sería el ganador aquella mañana.

Isabelle se puso de pie cuando el abogado que representaba a Kitty tomo asiento, dando por concluidas sus actividades momentáneamente.

Su carácter frio e imponente, característico desde siempre, se estaban tambaleando en esa sala, a medida que el reloj seguía avanzando. Isabelle Wright no había perdido nunca un caso en toda su carrera. Fue por esto, que al estar tan perdida en el terreno en el que siempre se había sentido tan segura, la llenaban de temor, ante el cambio y la ignorancia.

Sin mirar a nadie, y solo concentrarse en cerrar los ojos para armar las piezas que aun tenia disponible en su cabeza, llamo a Kitty DelMonico al estrado.

La rubia hizo un juramento, aun con las gafas puestas, por lo cual, unos minutos después, la abogada de la defensa, se vio en la necesidad de pedirle que se las quitara.

Cuando Kitty finalmente lo hizo, develo un lado más de su astucia, al jugar en este terreno, que había tenido mucho tiempo para estudiar. Un sin fin de moretones aparecieron en su rostro, asombrando a todos los presentes, ante tan impresionante imagen.

- Señorita DelMonico, ¿Puede repetirnos su testimonio sobre la noche en que su tía fue "asesinada" por la acusada?

La rubia no articulo ninguna palabra.

- Le hice una pregunta – repitió Isabelle con un tono más fuerte.

- ¿Qué quiere que le diga? ¿La verdad? ¿O lo que me ordenaron decir?

- ¿De qué rayos está hablando?

- Solamente estoy asustada por mi integridad. No quiero que nada me pase a mí o a mi madre. Ayer fui amenazada con no decir una sola palabra esta mañana sobre lo que paso en aquella noche. Por eso no puedo responder su pregunta.

- ¿Está sugiriendo que mi cliente ordeno que le hicieran eso a cambio de su silencio? – mientras Isabelle lo decía se acercaba hacia ella apuntando los moretones con el dedo.

- Objeción, esa pregunta esta fuera de lugar – grito su abogado desde atrás.

- No a lugar.

- Hable señorita DelMonico – respondió Isabelle mientras notaba como el jurado las miraba fijamente. – estoy segura que la fiscalía le dará protección a partir de ahora. No tiene nada que temer.

- Esas fueron las últimas palabras que mi tía me dijo, antes de ser asesinada. Por favor no vuelva a repetirlas.

Teniendo una máscara de mártir pegada a su rostro, el jurado no podía notar ni por un segundo, la maldad que se escondía dentro de esa chica.

- Aun puedo escuchar los gritos cuando la torturaban. Las risas de esas personas, como si en realidad estuvieran haciendo algo divertido. Yo no podía decir nada, sabía que si hacia algún sonido me asesinarían. Cuando Rick llego a la habitación para finalmente defender a mi tía, Rachel le dio un disparo a él y luego a ella. Querían tomar venganza en ellos, por lo que Ryan James les había hecho. Y esa noche lo hicieron.

Isabelle dirigió una mirada hacia Jesse cuando supo que la tensión en el sitio había alcanzado un punto máximo.

El interrogatorio prosiguió con Kendra y algunas personas que decían haber tenido contacto con Terri aquella noche. Después de varios argumentos y una muy meticulosa deliberación, el jurado estuvo listo para dar su veredicto.

Rachel giro la cabeza hacia Jesse sabiendo que aquella tarde podría no tener un lugar feliz.

El chico se acercó a su abogada y susurro a su oído.

- ¿Qué pasa si perdemos el caso?

Isabelle dudo en dar su respuesta de manera apresurada. Después tomo aire.

- Vamos a tener que comprar más tiempo. Pero esta vez no seré yo tu representante. Tendrás que buscar a alguien más. – respondió ella haciendo que Jesse se alejara.

Todas las personas en la sala estaban completamente conmocionadas. Solamente haría falta una respuesta de la jueza para declarar la victoria en esta batalla.

Marley tomo la mano de Kurt al notar que el chico se había puesto realmente nervioso.

- Después de escuchar los testimonios de ambos lados - comenzó a decir la jueza cuando le fue entregado el veredicto.

La mente de Jesse seguía divagando en otro plano aun.

- _No voy a dejar que nada malo te pase otra vez. – sus palabras en aquella noche parecían ahora una daga en el pecho. _

- _Estoy segura de eso – respondía Rachel apegándose a su pecho mientras la música subía de volumen. _

- El jurado ha declarado a la acusada…. Culpable.

Un silencio sepulcral se adueñó de aquel lugar, mientras todas las miradas se centraban en Rachel.

Los oficiales fueron los primeros en ponerse en pie y llevar a Rachel de nuevo hacia adentro.

La chica estaba derramando una lágrima en aquel momento, que Jesse pudo notar a distancia. Fue entonces que se puso de pie para tratar de perseguirla, pero Kurt logro detenerlo, hasta que Rachel se perdió a la vista.

Las personas comenzaron a abandonar la sala lentamente hasta que ésta se quedó completamente vacía.

La mirada de Jesse se dirigió entonces hacia Kendra y Kitty. Ambas estaban siendo escoltadas fuera del edificio.

Aun con las gafas abajo, Kitty giro la cabeza para ver a Jesse antes de dejar la sala. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla y en ese momento, sonrió para después regarla con su dedo en el rostro y dejarles ver que esos moretones no eran más que maquillaje.

Fue entonces que lleno de ira, Jesse se solto del brazo de Kurt y acelero su paso para arremeter contra la rubia. Comenzó a seguirla decidido a hacerle daño y descargar toda su furia en ella sin perderla de vista por un solo segundo.

Rápidamente Marley y Kurt le siguieron el paso para tratar de detenerlo, pero cuando Jesse estuvo a solo unos metros de Kitty supieron que era demasiado tarde.

La multitud seguía lanzando cosas y gritando maldiciones a medida que Jesse bajaba los escalones detrás de Kitty.

- Hazlo – dijo Kitty por un auricular a uno de los hombres que estaba en la multitud.

Fue entonces que se escuchó un disparo en seco, que hizo a todas las personas lanzarse al piso, y a Jesse detener su paso.

Cuando el chico giro la cabeza pudo ver a Kurt en los brazos de Marley con un disparo en el pecho y la mirada perdida.

Los insultos terminaron cuando la primera piedra fue lanzada. Las personas comenzaron a dispersarse y a alejarse del lugar, mientras Jesse, desde el piso, seguía perdido en sus pensamientos.

Capítulo 8 "Escapismo"

La mirada de Jesse parecía estar perdida una vez más. Estaba concentrado en el reflejo de sí mismo que podía ver frente a él mientras las personas pasaban a su costado, prestándole la más mínima atención.

Era como si hubiera perdido por completo la conciencia. Como si se hubiera desmayado con los ojos abiertos. Se veía pálido, confundido, y aunque su respiración era normal, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente.

Ahí dentro, en la sala de espera, era usual encontrar un caos a esa hora del día. Pero en esta ocasión era todo diferente. No había bullicio, ni un solo sonido que rompiera con la tranquilidad sofocante de aquel espacio. Fue un lapso de al menos cinco minutos en el que las personas simplemente dejaron de pasar por ahí. Él estaba completamente solo.

Fue entonces que lo golpeo. Como una ola salvaje que lo arrastraba hacia el mar profundo, una ola de sonidos estruendosos y personas corriendo llegaron a su cabeza. Kurt estaba al final de la escalinata con un disparo en el pecho, siendo asistido por la reportera que había visto demasiada sangre ya como para soportarlo. Jesse trataba de subir las escaleras y llegar hasta él, pero las personas que estaban tratando de huir en aquel momento le impedían el paso. Había cientos de ellas, no podía dar ni un solo paso. La corriente seguía arrastrándolo hacia atrás.

Duro solo un instante su rendición. Fue un momento solamente en el que decidió dejar de luchar. Pero desafortunadamente, este pequeño instante, fue suficiente para que la ola lo arrastrara hacia adentro de una manera permanente.

Los hombros de Jesse fueron empujados salvajemente por las personas que estaban a su lado, Era el único que corría hacia arriba, peleando con al menos ciento cincuenta personas, que iban en sentido opuesto.

Cuando su cuerpo perdió las fuerzas necesarias para seguir luchando, el chico simplemente se tiro hacia atrás, y cayó al piso entre todos aquellos que estaban a su alrededor, ignorando dicho evento.

Hasta entonces pudo comprender a que se debía la enorme venda que tenía en la frente cuando observaba con atención su reflejo. No le quitaba la vista de encima pues estaba tratando de recordar lo que había pasado unas horas antes.

Blaine salió de la habitación en ese momento mirando al chico completamente pasmado.

- ¿Estás bien Jesse? – pregunto usando su tono gentil.

Él giro la cabeza y asintió solo una vez para después ponerse de pie.

- ¿Puedo hablar con él? – preguntó.

- Claro.

Al entrar a la habitación la imagen de aquel chico mirando fijamente a la ventana lo reconforto de alguna manera. Sabía que el estar consiente era una buena señal de mejoría en cualquier paciente.

Kurt lo miro entrar por la puerta y después sentarse a su lado, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos. Le dirigió una sonrisa gentil y tomo aire.

- ¿Cómo sigue tu cabeza?

- Mejor – respondió Jesse – no recordaba cómo me había hecho esto. Ahora lo sé.

- Fue un largo día ¿no es así?

- Muy largo.

Ambos sintieron el peso de esas palabras en su espalda.

- ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo sigue esa herida?

- Corrí con suerte. No daño ningún órgano y salió rápido. Al parecer todas esas personas gritándonos insultos sirvieron de algo después de todo. Hicieron que fallara su puntería.

Jesse bajo la mirada.

- ¿Crees que haya sido Kitty quien ordeno esto? – pregunto Kurt.

- ¿Quién más? – respondió Jesse con un tono enfadado.

- Buen tardo o temprano recibirá lo que merece. Pero mientras eso no pasa. No quiero arriesgar la poca suerte que aún me queda.

La atención del chico sentado a su lado se centró en él por completo.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Ya me canse de pelear Jesse – le dijo él con la voz entre cortada. – no sé cómo seguir con esto más tiempo. No sé si sea egoísta decirlo, pero es cierto, creo que ya recibí más daño del que merecía.

- Entiendo.

- No yo creo todo lo contrario.

Hubo un silencio momentáneo.

- Lo que Quinn hizo. Es lo que todos deberíamos de hacer. ¿Sabes? Nos estamos haciendo demasiado daño al mantenernos todos juntos. Son demasiadas las cosas que arrastramos de manera individual, y si seguimos apegados, todo eso eventualmente va a hundir el bote. Yo sé que ahora por Rachel, tienes que quedarte a defenderla. Pero… quiero irme sabiendo que eres consciente de algo. No espero que lo hagas pronto, Jesse, pero tiene que prometer, que cuando la oportunidad de irte lo más lejos posible llegue, vas a tomarla, y harás que Rachel lo haga también.

Jesse lo miro fijamente y le brindo una sonrisa torcida que denotaba ironía.

- ¿Qué pasa si esa oportunidad nunca llega?

- Todos podemos huir. Solo necesitas pensar cual es la salida más cercana. Y no esperes a que te den un disparo para darte cuenta de eso, como yo.

- Vas a ser feliz con tu familia.

- Lo sé. Pero también te espera eso.

- ¿Puedo preguntar a donde irán?

- Te lo hare saber cuándo estemos seguros.

Su amigo asintió y se puso de pie para despedirse.

- Fue bueno conocerte Jesse St James – le dijo Kurt antes de que saliera de la habitación.

Él detuvo su paso por tan solo unos segundos, y se tomó un solo momento para girar la cabeza y contemplar a Kurt. No fue hasta entonces que pudo darse cuenta de cuanto había cambiado aquel chico que alguna vez había estado enamorado de él.

Después, con un paso pausado y la cabeza en alto, salió de aquel lugar.

Una fuerte tormenta azoto la mansión aquella tarde cuando el sol había comenzado a ponerse.

La prensa había abandonado por completo los alrededores de aquel lugar. Parecía ahora más bien una propiedad abandonada. No había ruido ni personas paseándose por el jardín. La reja estaba entreabierta y las cortinas habían sido todas cerradas.

El auto de la compañía se estaciono frente al pórtico, y Brody salió de él rápidamente mientras se cubría con un periódico. Corrió hacia arriba subiendo las empinadas escaleras y se refugió frente a la puerta antes de comenzar a golpearla fuertemente.

Pronto descubrió que aquella puerta también estaba abierta. Solo hizo falta un empujón más para abrirla por completo.

Las luces de la casa estaban todas apagadas y solamente el fuego de la chimenea en la estancia principal alumbraba toda aquella mansión.

Lentamente el chico dirigió sus pasos hasta ese lugar y miro con atención a la persona que estaba tirada en el piso frente al fuego con un vaso de alcohol en la mano.

- ¿A dónde se fueron todos? – pregunto Brody sin que Jesse girara la cabeza para mirarlo.

- Les di vacaciones. Permanentes.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Voy a vender la casa.

- ¿Qué no era importante para ti por ser de tus padres?

- Ya no sé lo que es importante – en su voz un poco de ebriedad sobre salía en aquellos momentos.

Brody lo miro con atención por un par de minutos y después se sentó a su lado a mirar como la madera se consumía frente a ellos.

- Kitty tuvo razón en el baile de la compañía. Fui demasiado egoísta y presumido. Todo lo que me paso me lo gane.

- No hables así.

- Es verdad. Ahora tengo una esposa en prisión, y todas las personas que hace unos días hacían fila para verme ahora se fueron.

- No todas – recalco Brody tomando un poco de whisky.

- ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer ahora? – pregunto Jesse.

- ¿Quieres que te sea honesto?

- Por favor.

Brody lo miro fijamente hasta que Jesse compartió la mirada.

- Deja de jugar según las reglas – respondió Brody.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto el otro intrigado.

- Tus amigos decidieron romper con el molde. Ambos huyeron y te dejaron aquí solo. ¿No crees que es hora de que hagas lo mismo?

- Todos hablan sobre huir y hacer lo correcto. Pero yo no puedo irme de aquí sin Rachel.

- ¿Y quién te dijo que lo harás?

- Aun si logro sacarla pasaran años.

- No necesariamente.

La atención de Jesse había sido completamente capturada.

- Una vez me contaste que en algún lugar de esta enorme mansión, tu tío Ryan había guardado todo un arsenal.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver?

- Si vas a huir para siempre y jamás regresar, ¿en qué te afectaría romper algunas leyes?

- No logro entender a dónde vas.

- No esperes a que alguien más saque a Rachel de prisión Jesse. Hazlo tú mismo. Prepara todo para su huida. Boletos de avión, pasaportes con otros nombres. Haz todo lo que sea necesario para que dos personas salgan del país sin ser detectadas. Y luego ve por Rachel. Esa es la solución.

La manera en la que Brody decía todas esas cosas convencido, le dieron valor a Jesse.

- Voy a necesitar ayuda en esa huida maestra – respondió Jesse.

El chico sonrió y después volvió a tomar otro trago de whisky.

- Tienes todo para lograrlo. Vamos a sacar a tu esposa de ese lugar.

La inmensa prisión abrió sus puertas al día siguiente cerca de las nueve de la mañana. El imponente edificio podía verse desde un kilómetro a lo lejos. Había una carretera antigua, que había sido reemplazada con un camino más ágil y en mejores condiciones unos años atrás. Por este camino se llegaba a los bosques de las afueras de la ciudad, con cercanías a Redgewood. De esta manera el camino hacia la mansión estaba a solo treinta y cinco minutos del lugar.

Jesse estaciono el auto unos metros antes de llegar al edificio. Su compañera, Marley, lo miro confundida dándole unos minutos para que lograra decir algo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto ella cuando supo que había esperado lo suficiente.

- Lo que estoy a punto de pedirte no es nada sencillo.

- Dijiste eso en el teléfono.

- Ayer por la tarde, cuando me desvanecí en el juzgado, tuve unos momentos para reflexionar sobre lo que ha pasado en las últimas semanas. Me rendí Marley. Ayer por tan solo un par de horas me rendí.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Hace algunos años, no era si quiera una opción huir de mis problemas y hacer mi vida más sencilla. Jamás me fui cuando las cosas salían mal, siempre enfrente lo que fuera que se avecinara. Pero en esta ocasión, creo que hacer lo contrario, es hacer lo correcto.

- ¿Vas a irte si Rachel? ¿Vienes a despedirte de ella?

- Eres una buena reportera – dijo Jesse sonriendo. – me gusta tu intuición, tu tenacidad. Pero no, no vengo a hacer eso. Vamos a huir juntos.

El rostro de Marley se quedó en blanco.

- Hace unas horas contrate a un hombre, que, de una manera para nada ortodoxa me borro del sistema de todas las cuentas bancarias. Las acciones de la empresa las remate esta mañana a otros empresarios ilegalmente, por tratos sin un procedimiento adecuado. Lo que logre recaudar está ahora en la mansión, empacado, para cuando tenga que irme.

- ¿Estás diciéndome que St Royal ya no te pertenece?

- Tampoco la casa me pertenecerá el día de mañana. Alguien la compro ayer por la noche. El precio era demasiado tentador como para no atraer a muchos compradores.

- Entonces es cierto. Vas a huir y no vas a regresar.

- Solo necesito tener a Rachel.

- ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso? ¿Vas a usar parte del dinero?

- Con Kitty en el sistema el soborno no es una opción. Necesito actuar de una manera diferente.

La chica abrió los ojos con asombro cuando comprendió lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Jesse.

- ¿Vas a sacarla?

- ¿Qué hay de malo en romper un par de leyes antes de desaparecer por completo?

- Es nueva York. Pueden atraparte fácilmente.

- Cuando se den cuenta que fui yo el responsable de todo el desastre estaré lo suficientemente lejos. Tuve muchos años para pensar lo que pasaría, huir siempre fue un plan B.

- ¿Qué necesitas que haga?

- Eres la única persona en mi equipo ahora Marley. Tú y Brody. Y créeme, no dejare que los culpen a ustedes por lo que estoy a punto de hacer. Estarán bajo el radar.

- Estaba buscando por una gran historia que asegurara mi trabajo como periodista.

- Créeme. La encontraste.

El chico abrió la puerta y bajo hacia aquel terreno desierto sobre el cual el sol caía de una manera agresiva. Ella hizo lo mismo y lo siguió lentamente. Jesse abrió la cajuela y dejo ver un par de artefactos electrónicos en ella.

- ¿Sabes manejar estas cosas?

- Soy buena con las computadoras – respondió ella asintiendo.

- Antes de sacar a Rachel esta noche necesito conocer el lugar. Y claro, avisarle lo que está a punto de pasar. Para eso necesito apagar las cámaras y bocinas por un par de minutos ¿crees poder hacer eso?

- Lo intentare.

Ambos se miraron fijamente en aquel instante que la adrenalina comenzó a correr por sus venas con una fuerza inminente.

- Gracias – dijo él.

- Buena suerte.

El chico comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio principal, mientras Marley habría la computadora que tenía en las manos y comenzaba a teclear en el programa que ya estaba instalado.

Dentro de la sala de visitas Jesse estaba sentado solo en aquel lugar esperando por su esposa.

Cuando Rachel se sentó frente a él Jesse le sonrió y tomo su mano, evitando mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto ella al notar el extraño comportamiento.

- Espera.

Jesse seguía mirando disimuladamente la cámara que estaba en la esquina superior de la habitación.

Marley comenzaba a entrar al sistema de seguridad de aquel lugar, y a pesar de algunas dificultades, finalmente había logrado deshabilitar todo.

El foco rojo que Jesse había estado observando se apagó de repente, dándole la señal que necesitaba.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – volvió a inquirir Rachel.

- Necesitaba que las cámaras se apagaran.

- ¿Por qué?

- Escucha. No tengo mucho tiempo para decirte esto. Voy a sacarte esta noche.

- ¿Qué?

Un oficial comenzó a caminar hacia la sala de visitas para sacar a Jesse del lugar debido al incidente que se había presentado.

- Te necesito despierta toda la noche. Atenta a todo lo que pase.

- ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso?

- Brody va a ayudarme. Ya tenemos todo pensado. Estoy listo para irme de aquí contigo y jamás regresar.

- ¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto?

- Amor, nunca estuve más seguro.

- ¿Tengo que hacer algo para ayudar?

- Solo espérame y mantente muy despierta.

- Lo hare.

El sonido que usualmente hacia la puerta de seguridad al abrirse resonó por todo aquel lugar. Un oficial tomo a Rachel del brazo mientras otro escoltaba a Jesse hacia la salida. El chico miraba con atención los pasillos y puertas por los que se pasaba hasta la salida. Estaba decidido a hacer lo necesario para lograr su cometido.

Al salir del lugar Jesse saco su teléfono del bolsillo y le envió un texto a Marley para que guardara todo y se fuera. La chica alzo la mirada y a lo lejos lo vio subir a un auto distinto al que había llegado. Por alguna extraña razón una sensación de despedida llego a ella en aquel momento, algo en sus adentros le decía que esa, sería la última vez que vería de cerca de Jesse St James.

Aquel día el atardecer pareció llegar antes de lo usual, casi como si estuviera ansioso por presenciar el espectáculo que se avecinaba. La mansión estaba completamente cerrada como era usual en los últimos días. En esta ocasión todas las luces de aquella gran casa estaban encendidas. Brody había llegado con unas horas de anticipación y ahora estaba tomando un trago mientras se tronaba los dedos cada vez que miraba el reloj

Jesse salió de su despacho con una extraña llave en las manos, que había tenido resguardada durante mucho tiempo en su caja fuerte. Al salir de la habitación el recorrido que comenzó a dar por los pasillos de la casa, provoco en él una nostalgia inevitable.

Mientras tocaba con la mano que tenía libre las fotografías que estaban colocadas sobre las mesas a lo largo del corredor, sus ojos empezaban a verse lagrimosos. Tantas imágenes de sus padres y él en aquella casa, la primera navidad que recordaba, las grandes fiestas familiares que ahí se organizaban, fiestas de cumpleaños, su boda con Rachel. Los recuerdos que esas paredes albergaban pronto se esfumarían cuando el chico les diera la espalda y se fuera para no regresar.

Sabía que esto era necesario, pero aun así, dejar todas esas memorias detrás de él, parecía una tarea exhaustiva

Cuando Brody lo vio bajar las escaleras se puso de pie y camino hacia él lentamente.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

- Estaba disfrutando de los últimos minutos en este lugar. Mis padres la diseñaron personalmente ¿Lo sabias?

Su amigo agacho la mirada.

- ¿Estás completamente seguro de querer hacer esto? En lo personal creo que es lo mejor, pero, no he pasado por lo que tú.

- No puedo arrepentirme Brody. Ya no hay nada más que recuerdos aquí. Y puedo hacer nuevos en cualquier otro lugar.

Aquellas palabras trataban de ganar credibilidad en su boca, pero lo cierto era, que el dolor que dejar aquel lugar le causaba, era en realidad más fuerte de lo que dejaba ver.

Ambos caminaron hacia el sótano de la casa mientras Jesse guiaba a su compañero hacia una gran puerta escondida detrás de muebles antiguos cubiertos en sábanas blancas. Ambos tuvieron que ayudar para quitarlos del camino, y cuando el paso estuvo libre, Jesse tomo la llave que tenía en la mano y la inserto de una manera que parecía compleja en aquella cerradura.

La puerta se abrió de una manera inesperada cuando la cerradura cedió finalmente. Un largo pasillo se comenzó a iluminar de luces blancas mostrando al final de él, otra puerta igual de grande que la primera.

Los dos chicos caminaron con paso acelerado por aquel corredor mientras no quitaban de su vista aquella puerta que resguardaba la ansiada solución a sus problemas.

Jesse hizo lo mismo que había hecho con la primera puerta para abrir la siguiente. Fue entonces que ante sus ojos se presentó una imagen para la cual no estaban preparados.

El armamento que Ryan había guardado ahí durante tanto tiempo en realidad excedía sus expectativas.

Un sin fin de artefactos para pelea estaban guardados en aquella inmensa habitación que ocupaba el ancho de casi un ala completa de la mansión.

Había un arsenal completo para atacar, el cual Ryan había estado usando en su cacería por Jesse unos años atrás. Brody comenzó rápidamente a desempacar armas de una caja de madera mientras Jesse guardaba una en su bolsillo y se acercaba a los artefactos explosivos.

- ¿Cuántos de estos crees que necesitemos? – pregunto Jesse mostrando un par de bombas.

- Todas las que puedas meter en esto. – le contesto Brody lanzándole una mochila.

Mientras Jesse empacaba lo que su compañero le había indicado, éste avanzo hacia un bulto inmenso que estaba cubierto con una gruesa sábana blanca al centro de la habitación.

- ¿Qué esto? – grito él provocando un eco en aquella habitación vacía.

- Nuestro escape.

Ambos comenzaron a tirar de la tela cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca. Cuando ésta cayó por completo le dejo ver a Brody lo que Jesse estaba tratando de decirle.

Un helicóptero de grandes proporciones apareció en el lugar, dejando a ambos asombrados.

- Ryan lo diseño y ayudo en su preparación. No es solo un helicóptero. Tiene armamento ahí arriba, y estas cosas – dijo señalando unas extrañas plataformas bajo el vehículo – son misiles.

- No sabía que tu tío había ido a Irak.

- Se tomaba muy en serio el tema de matarme.

- Bueno, eso demuestra que no importa cuántas armas tengas, no sirven de nada si no las sabes usar.

- ¿Estás listo para hacer esto?

- Lo que sea por ayudar. Además, siempre quise manejar mi propio helicóptero.

- Si esta cosa sigue completa para cuando termine la noche es todo tuyo.

Brody sonrió y fue entonces que ambos se adentraron hacia él.

- ¿Cómo vamos a sacar esta cosa de aquí?

- ¿Qué? ¿Nunca guardaron helicópteros en tu garaje? – respondió Jesse alardeando para quitarle tensión al momento.

Apretó un botón que estaba en la llave con la que había abierto la puerta y fue entonces que frente a ellos las paredes comenzaron a compactarse hasta dejar libre una pista que terminaba en los patios traseros de la mansión.

- Tiene estilo – dijo Brody asintiendo mientras encendía el helicóptero.

Ambos salieron de la mansión y se izaron en lo alto perdiéndose en la noche gracias al color obscuro que brindaba camuflaje a aquella aeronave.

- Ya sabes lo que hay que hacer una vez que estés abajo – le gritaba Brody a Jesse tratando de superar el ruido de las hélices

- ¿Qué hare cuando tenga a Rachel?

- Corre como si el infierno te estuviera siguiendo hacia el helicóptero. Voy a quedarme en el mismo lugar.

Cuando comenzaron a descender en el terreno cercano a la prisión las manos de Jesse comenzaron a ponerse temblorosas.

- Solo ten en mente que para mañana en la mañana, ya estarán muy lejos de aquí. – le recordó Brody brindándole valor. - ¿Estás listo?

Jesse se abrocho un arnés a la cintura y asintió con la cabeza. Brody hizo una curva acercándose a la prisión y lo miro fijamente.

- Buena suerte. – le dijo para después abrir la puerta por la que Jesse saldría. – y es hora del show.

Después de decir esto Brody lanzo los misiles del helicóptero hacia uno de los costados de la prisión causando un gran estruendo en aquel lugar.

Todas las prisioneras despertaron dentro de sus celdas y comenzaron a armar un gran alboroto que crecía a medida que la desesperación e incertidumbre se acrecentaban.

Rachel se levantó y se aferró a la celda tratando de lograr ver algo. Sabía que su esposo estaría ahí en cualquier momento.

Jesse se lanzó con el arnés puesto de espaldas al helicóptero y comenzó a bajar de una manera veloz hacia el suelo.

Una vez que estuvo en tierra se quitó rápidamente dicho artefacto y comenzó a correr hacia la prisión con la pequeña mochila que había tomado con él.

Los oficiales comenzaron a entrar en pánico cuando el segundo misil derribo por completo una de las paredes de la prisión.

- ¡Nadie saldrá a ninguna parte! ¡Todos vigilen a los reos hasta que llegue la ayuda!

Las alarmas se encendieron, los gritos comenzaron a aumentar, y los oficiales comenzaban a alistarse para contra atacar y defender aquella zona.

Dentro de una de las oficinas principales en los primeros pisos de aquel lugar, Kitty observaba el helicóptero con atención, sin mostrar algún rastro de miedo.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere que hagamos oficial? – llego un hombre preguntando a aquella habitación.

- Defiendan la parte trasera. Si tiraron la pared desean entrar y salir por ese lugar. – respondió Kitty sin quitarle la vista de encima a la nave que sobrevolando se alejaba.

Todos los oficiales comenzaron a alistarse de una manera valiente tal y como Kitty lo había ordenado. Mientras tanto Jesse llegaba a las puertas principales del lugar instalando pequeños explosivos en las cerraduras para poder abrirlas.

Toda la atención estaba centrada en la parte derribada, y nadie estaba preocupándose ahora por la entrada principal.

Cuando Jesse estuvo en el primer corredor, se puso una máscara que cubría su bosa y después saco de la mochila una bomba de gas que lanzo frente a él para evitar interrupciones. Su paso fue acelerado y conciso hasta que se topó con una puerta que llamo su atención.

La placa con el nombre de Kitty hizo que de una patada el chico derribara la puerta y encontrara a la chica ahí de pie mirando por la ventana.

- Te seré honesta – dijo ella mientras Jesse le apuntaba con un arma – no pensé que fueras capaz de hacer algo como esto.

- Te sorprenderías – respondió él tomando sus manos y sometiéndola mientras apuntaba el arma a su cabeza.

Cuando estuvo frente a él jalo de su cabello y la obligo a caminar. De esta manera cuando las personas llegaban y trataban de defenderse, al ver a Kitty como escudo de Jesse retrocedían dándole la oportunidad a él de avanzar ágilmente.

Ambos entraron hacia el pabellón de mujeres causando aún más alboroto entre las personas ahí presas. La mirada de Kitty evadía cualquier otra y se limitaba a centrarse en algún otro punto del lugar.

- ¿Serias capaz de matarme? – pregunto Kitty mientras subían las escaleras hasta donde Rachel estaba.

- Podría torturarte si tuviera tiempo, créeme.

- ¿Qué le paso al Jesse bondadoso? Al que su novia tuvo que defender una vez porque no fue lo suficientemente hombre como para jalar un gatillo.

- Aquella vez deje a una zorra DelMonico vivir por lastima. Pero al parecer ahora tengo una segunda oportunidad – le dijo a la rubia apuntándole más fuerte el arma hacia la cabeza.

Cuando estuvieron frente a Rachel la chica rápidamente lo miro con esperanza.

- No puedo abrir la celda si es eso lo que querías de mi – dijo Kitty.

- Eso lo sé. Están todas conectadas.

Su mirada se centró en los barrotes que tenía enfrente.

- Retrocede lo más que puedas Rachel – le ordeno su esposo mientras instalaba uno de los explosivos con los que había abierto la puerta. – vamos a perdernos entre la multitud.

Instantáneamente cuando la celda de Rachel voló en pedazos las demás celdas se abrieron al estar averiado el circuito que las mantenía cerradas.

- Gracias a Dios por la tecnología – le susurro Jesse a Kitty mientras tomaba a Rachel del hombro con la otra mano y los tres bajaban las escaleras rápidamente.

Un caos se formó tan solo unos segundos por aquel lugar. Las mujeres que habían estado presas corrían por todas partes inundando los pasillos de la prisión llenas de miedo y confusión.

El rostro de Kitty seguía sin mostrar emoción alguna, simplemente se limitaba a guardar silencio mientras los tres avanzaban con rapidez a través de todas las personas que habían inundado el lugar en tan poco tiempo.

Cuando una de las salidas alternas estuvo por completo despejada, Jesse tomo el arma que había estado apuntando a la cabeza de Kitty y comenzó a disparar hacia las cerraduras para romperlas por completo.

Fue entonces que en la escena apareció una de las secretarias del lugar con un arma en la mano y apunto a Jesse interceptando su camino.

Los pasos de los tres se detuvieron en ese instante, haciendo que el reloj comenzara a correr más rápido.

- Quítate del camino. – le ordeno él.

- No puedo dejar que te vayas – dijo la chica apuntando con la mano temblorosa.

- N tienes que involucrarte en esto – le repitió él – muévete y no voy a lastimarte.

La chica le quito el seguro al arma.

- ¡Suéltala!

- Él no va a dispararte Addie – le dijo Kitty a la chica divirtiéndose de la situación – no tiene el valor.

- Ella no me conoce – le dijo Jesse. – mejor baja el arma.

- Suéltala.

- Vamos Addie, dispárale, él no va a lastimarte. Es un cobarde.

- Cállate – le decía Jesse a la rubia susurrándole en el oído.

- Se una verdadera oficial Addie. Dispara la maldita arma.

- ¡Cállate! – Jesse le soltó a Kitty un golpe en la cara con la pistola dejando una herida abierta en su ceja.

- Quítate del camino. – volvió a repetir Jesse en aquel momento.

La chica pudo notar lo mismo que todos los demás en aquel momento. La gentileza en la mirada de Jesse había desaparecido por completo. Lentamente comenzó a bajar el arma y se hizo a un lado para dejarlos salir. Cuando los tres estuvieron afuera comenzaron a avanzar hacia la maleza que rodeaba el lugar mientras Jesse buscaba el edificio. El estacionamiento aún estaba a sus costados, lo cual le indico que no se habían alejado lo suficiente.

- ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Tenemos que irnos! – le grito Rachel a Jesse al notar su mirada perdida.

- No puedo encontrar a Brody. – decía él mientras miraba el cielo y los alrededores buscándolo. - ¿Dónde está tu auto? – le pregunto a Kitty moviéndola con violencia.

- Es el Rolls Royce que esta allá – le dijo ella agachando la cabeza mientras señalaba el auto.

Jesse deslizo sus manos hasta el abrigo de la chica y saco las llaves del auto para después meter a la rubia en el asiento trasero.

- ¿Aun recuerdas como conducir? – le pregunto a Rachel abriendo la puerta del piloto.

- Puedo intentarlo – le respondió ella algo alterada al ver como varios oficiales comenzaban a correr tras ellos.

- Estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo, solo asegúrate de que pase lo que pase no vas a quitar la vista del camino ¿Está bien?

Ella asintió algo asustada.

Fue entonces que Jesse subió al auto en el asiento del copiloto y abrió la ventana para poder sacar los brazos después.

Cuando el auto comenzó a correr hacia la carretera vacía que acortaba el camino a la mansión varias patrullas lo siguieron para tratar de detenerlo.

- Son demasiadas van a alcanzarnos – dijo Rachel.

- Deja de mirar a los espejos, concéntrate en el frente. – le dijo Jesse mientras sacaba una gran arma de la mochila que llevaba a su lado. – no gires la cabeza.

Después de decir esto saco la mitad de su cuerpo por la ventana y apunto con el arma hacia los vehículos.

- ¡Acelera todo lo que puedas! – le gritaba a su esposa.

Los disparos comenzaron a impactarse en los parabrisas de algunas de las patrullas creando pequeñas carambolas que disminuían el número de persecutores.

Los disparos comenzaron a contraatacar haciendo que Rachel le gritara a Jesse que se resguardara.

El chico se metió al auto por un momento y después saco otra cosa de la mochila.

Kitty pudo notar las dos granadas que tenía en las manos.

- Sabes que si las lanzas vas a matar a muchas personas ¿cierto? – le pregunto.

- Estoy muy consciente de eso. Pero no tengo otra opción.

Las palabras de Kitty causaron un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de Jesse que lo hicieron dudar por un minuto, pero en aquel momento, justo cuando la duda comenzaba a persuadirlo de hacer lo contrario, una bala alcanzo su brazo trayendo de vuelta a él la ira que le comenzaba a hacer falta.

En ese instante le quito los seguros a ambas granadas y sin lanzarlas simplemente las dejo caer al piso.

- ¿Qué fue lo que tiro? – le pregunto un oficial a otro desde la patrulla que iba más cerca de ellos.

Sin decir una sola palabra, al notar que había sido el oficial que iba conduciendo freno haciendo curva para evitar la explosión pero aun así cuando los dos detonantes estallaron, varias de las patrullas volaron en pedazos.

Rachel soltó un gemido y salto del miedo al escuchar el estruendo.

- ¿Qué paso?

- Sigue conduciendo. – dijo Jesse tragando saliva mientras observaba como el fuego se iba a alejando poco a poco.

Él volvió a tomar su asiento ahora que la carretera estaba despejada y mientras comenzaban a descender por la colina la mansión apareció en el panorama.

- No vamos hacia la mansión Rachel – le dijo Jesse. – creo que Brody se adelantó al aeropuerto.

- Necesito recoger un par de cosas de la mansión.

- Nada es importante Rachel, no tenemos tiempo. La mansión es el primer lugar en el que buscaran si alguien logro reconocerme. – decía Jesse.

- Solo serán diez minutos lo prometo – le dijo su esposa tratando de persuadirlo.

Él lo pensó por solo un momento, pero después de ver la desesperación en su rostro, el chico no tuvo otra opción más que asentir.

Rachel tomo una desviación de la carretera y el auto comenzó a perderse en la obscuridad de aquel camino que llevaba hacia la mansión.

Por medio del espejo retrovisor, Jesse observo la mirada de Kitty fija en el parabrisas.

- Tengo una pregunta para ti Kitty. Antes de que te saque del auto en plena carretera necesito saber algo.

- Pregunta – dijo ella con un tono burlón.

- ¿Por qué asesinaste a Crawford y no a mí el día del rescate?

- Supongo que me caías mejor que él.

- Estoy hablando en serio.

Kitty dirigió esta vez su mirada hacia el chico.

- Venganza – respondió ella – lo único que siempre quise de ti fue eso.

- Bueno. Tú me advertiste una vez sobre no alardear pero ahora tampoco puedo evitarlo. Tus planes se arruinaron Kitty. Tu venganza nunca la tendrás. Después de hoy jamás volverás a verme.

- Ya sabía eso.

- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo? – pregunto Jesse sin creer una sola palabra.

- Veras Jesse, la venganza no reside en la violencia, ni en las acciones que se hagan sin meditación. La venganza es un arte. Una ciencia. No cualquiera puede ponerla en práctica sin ser arrastrado por ella. Y ahora sé que tú no sabes nada sobre ella.

- ¿Y tú sí?

- La venganza no consiste en asesinar, ni en herir a las personas de una manera física. Ese tipo de heridas son temporales. Lo interesante de la venganza es que esas marcas no se quitan jamás. Quitar de la persona toda la felicidad que tienen, ese, es el objetivo. Porque así vivirán para arrepentirse todo el tiempo.

- No me arrepiento de lo que le paso a tu tía. Y honestamente no creo que jamás lo haga.

Un sonido potente comenzó a escucharse detrás del vehículo haciendo que Kitty sonriera disimuladamente.

Fue entonces que se pudo ver a un helicóptero sobre volando aquel auto. Un gancho se impregno en la parte trasera de aquel auto, muy cerca de la puerta izquierda de él. El helicóptero y el auto estaban siendo unidos por el lazo que este gancho tenia.

- No te adelantes amigo – dijo ella acercándose lentamente hacia la puerta – la noche todavía no termina.

Después de decir lo anterior la chica abrió la puerta a mitad de la carretera y tomo el gancho que estaba sobre el auto para abrochárselo al cinturón que tenía rodeándola bajo el abrigo. En cuestión de segundos la chica se había lanzado fuera del auto y mientras el helicóptero se elevaba por los aires para perderse a lo lejos, ella seguía subiendo hacia él por medio de aquella cuerda.

Jesse se quedó atónito después de verla cometer tan arriesgada hazaña, sin embargo, la mansión estaba ahora demasiado cerca, y aunque habían sido extrañas las palabras que la chica había estado usando, tenía que concentrarse en solo una cosa. Huir.

Capítulo 9 "Libertad"

El auto llego a la mansión en medio de un silencio sepulcral. Jesse tenía la presión sobre sus hombros lo cual lo obligo rápidamente a actuar con cuidado.

Bajo la velocidad. Puso el freno de mano cuando estuvieron frente al porche de la casa. Y antes de que dejara bajar a Rachel, la tomo de la mano y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

- Solo diez minutos.

- Si – respondió ella asintiendo.

La chica abrió la puerta rápidamente y corrió hacia adentro encontrando la puerta abierta y sin ningún sistema de seguridad activado. Él hizo lo mismo pero a una menor velocidad. Se guardó las llaves del auto en el bolsillo y nuevamente miro al cielo para buscar a Brody. Pensó en aquel momento solo lo peor. Alguien había capturado al helicóptero y ahora tendrían que escapar por sus propios medios. Las manos de Jesse aun temblaban con la sensación de tener una granada en ellas. Sabiendo que no era momento para dejar entrar a la culpa, se deshizo de aquel sentimiento y siguió a su esposa hacia adentro.

El silencio en el lugar era demasiado pesado como para no sentirlo recorrer tu cuerpo. Había algo distinto en el aire. Era una sensación sumamente diferente a la que había sentido cuando salió de la mansión unas horas atrás. Era como si ahora el lugar lo estuviera repeliendo. Como si fuera el intruso y no el propietario.

Rachel entro a su habitación cuando estuvo en la planta alta y rápidamente cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Jesse creyó que estaba a punto de cambiarse y tomar un par de pertenencias por lo cual decidió darle su privacidad. Podía escuchar las manecillas de su reloj de mano sonando estresantemente en aquel ambiente silencioso. Era como estar despierto en medio de la hora muerta. Nada se sentía correcto en el lugar.

Su mirada se centró en la puerta abierta al final del pasillo. Cuatro puertas después de su despacho, la habitación que quedaba justo en medio de la mansión parecía haber sido ocupada unos minutos antes. Hace cuatro años que Jesse no había entrado al antiguo despacho de su padre, por esta razón, el hecho de encontrar la puerta de aquella habitación abierta de par en par, lo asusto hasta la medula.

La silla de piel que su padre siempre usaba estaba girada hacia la ventana y por alguna extraña razón, el chico tenía la sensación de que alguien estaba sentado en ella.

No dijo nada. No hizo un solo sonido.

Solamente ordeno a sus pies dar lentos pasos hacia delante, y mientras tragaba saliva, se dispuso a enfrentar sus miedos de una vez por todas.

A medida que se acercaba sus sospechas seguían confirmándose. El terrible silencio parecía estarse adhiriendo a su piel. El miedo de pronto había regresado, y era la sensación de querer salir corriendo, con la cual tenía la pelea decisiva.

¿Quién podría estar sentado en esa silla? ¿Acaso era Ryan? ¿Estaba detrás de todo esto?

Era imposible. El mismo lo había visto morir.

¿Terri? ¿Crawford? ¿Rick? No había ninguna pista coherente.

La puerta estaba a tan solo unos metros más. Era el momento de saber que se escondía al otro lado de la silla.

Estuvo seguro cuando pudo sentir una presencia acompañándolo. No estaba solo en aquella habitación. No sabía entonces porque no había llamado a Rachel, o porque no simplemente había huido.

Ahora parecía estúpido haber llegado solo hasta ese lugar. Pero a estar alturas, no había marcha atrás.

Su mano se estiro suavemente sin saber lo que pasaría. Y cuando la palma de sus manos sintió el suave confort de la piel, los cabellos de su brazo se erizaron al instante. Solo hacía falta aplicar fuerza.

La silla giro rápidamente dejando a Jesse frente a la verdad que buscaba.

Sugar estaba atada a la silla con lágrimas en los ojos y un trozo de cinta en la boca. Sus ojos parecieron recobrar la luz cuando lo vio ahí parado frente a ella.

Por un momento el chico se quedó sin palabras. Las manos aún estaban temblándole y un lapso de confusión se apodero de él. Ella había recobrado la calma. Y aunque aún seguía temblando de una manera desconcertante, podía notarse que ahora estaba más tranquila.

Sin pensarlo por un momento más, y dejando al lado las emociones que lo habían abordado, el chico movió las manos para comenzar a desatar a su amiga. Por desgracia no eran nudos los que la tenían aferrada a la silla sino un brazalete atado con cinta a su muñeca, que portaba un muy singular cronometro sobre él.

El chico trago saliva y sus manos volvieron a perder color cuando pudo finalmente razonar lo que estaba viendo. El reloj marcaba solo treinta minutos más. Y ahora Jesse podía comprender porque Sugar estaba tan asustada, siendo tan inusual en ella esa aterrada reacción.

- Yo no la tocaría si fuera tú – una voz lo hizo estremecerse cuando trataba de quitar la cinta de la manera más cuidadosa de la mano de su amiga.

El chico se ergio y miro fijamente hacia el reflejo de la ventana. Fue entonces que uno de los momentos más bizarros de su vida paso frente a sus ojos.

Era un logro el haber estado vivo para finalmente ver a la cara a la persona que le había causado tantas desgracias en las últimas semanas de su vida. Sabía que esta podría ser su última noche. Y cuando pudo notar como aquel que lo había torturado en los últimos días quitaba el seguro del arma, confirmo, de que su rostro sería el último que vería. No estaba seguro de porque estaba haciendo eso. O que había provocado que aquella persona, que jamás habría parecido una amenaza, estuviera ahora a punto de arrebatarle la vida. Finalmente Jesse quito las manos del artefacto que tenía sosteniendo, y se dio media vuelta para mirarlo a la cara. Antes de tragar saliva, y tratar de articular un par de palabras solamente se detuvo para digerir aquel momento. La muerte estaba tocando su hombro en un costado, y en el otro, la incertidumbre y la duda, lo abrazaban con fuerza, como si estuvieran destinados a estar junto a él por siempre.

Él dio un par de pasos hacia delante. El chico con el arma estaba avanzando lentamente, y se detuvo, solo, cuando el arma estuvo frente a la cabeza de su víctima.

Cuando el extremo de aquella pistola rozo su frente en el más mínimo contacto, Jesse cerro los ojos y pudo sentir como la resignación lo llenaba.

- ¿Puedes decirme al menos por qué? – Jesse logro enfrentarlo.

- Abre los ojos cobarde. Mírame.

Él obedeció.

- Tú sabes perfectamente bien porque estoy haciendo esto.

La mirada de Brody parecía llena de odio en aquellos momentos.

- Sabías que este día eventualmente iba a llegar. Pero probablemente pensaste que sería dentro de mucho tiempo.

En el reflejo de sus ojos, Jesse pudo notar que algo se escondía. Era una presencia llena de maldad que había tomado la mirada de ese chico en el que tanto había confiado, y la había convertido en un gran agujero negro de ira y crueldad.

- No voy a matarte así.

Las palabras tan contrastantes confundieron a los presentes

- Necesito más de este momento, que esperé por tanto tiempo.

- No necesitas decir nada más. Solo hazlo.

Los ojos de Sugar se llenaron de terror al escuchar las palabras de Jesse.

Brody lo miro fijamente por un momento, y después soltó una carcajada que carecía de felicidad de una manera aterradora.

- ¿Qué rayos paso contigo Jesse St James? ¿Dónde está el gran héroe? ¡La leyenda!

- No necesitas decir un discurso, solo aprieta el maldito gatillo.

- ¿Crees que eso sería divertido? ¡Necesito que pelees hijo de perra! – su voz era potente en aquellas paredes escasas de sonido.

Jesse se limitó a agachar la cabeza y quedarse de pie en el mismo lugar. Brody lo miro aun con más ira.

- Entonces no estás dispuesto a cooperar. Vamos a hacerlo más rápido.

Un disparo hizo que todos en aquella habitación dieran un salto de sorpresa. Una fotografía del escritorio había sida reducida a pedazos haciendo que Sugar comenzara a llorar más fuerte.

- La próxima va en la cabeza de esa perra. Así que mejor pelea niño.

Brody alzo el arma y la apunto a la cabeza de Sugar, dejando a la chica helada y a Jesse en blanco.

- Todo depende de ti James. De todas maneras ella morirá. Solo tienes que decidir si quieres verlo en primera fila, o mejor verlo mientras caes en tu pase directo al infierno.

Mientras Brody decía estas palabras tomaba el rostro de Sugar agresivamente, apretándolo con una de sus manos.

- Opción 1 entonces.

Jesse se abalanzo hacia él y logro hacer que el disparo se incrustara en el techo. Fue entonces que comenzó a darle golpes en el rostro, ya que el arma del chico había caído lejos en aquella habitación.

Fue entonces que Brody se puso de pie y le dio una patada en el rostro dejándolo tirado a sus pies.

- ¡Sabía que no te habías ido! – gritaba Brody entre carcajadas - ¡Párate!

El coraje lleno de pronto el cuerpo de Jesse y éste se puso de pie mientras se limpiaba la sangre que corría sobre su rostro.

Lentamente dio paso hacia el frente y fue entonces que Brody le rompió un bastón de billar en el estómago dejándolo tirado en el piso una vez más

Rápidamente el chico se recuperó y se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia el otro golpeándolo en el librero que tenían a sus espaldas.

El reloj en la bomba que Sugar tenía atada a la muñeca seguía corriendo con rapidez.

Brody tomo a Jesse del cuello y fácilmente le dio la vuelta para pegarlo contra la pared y comenzar a asfixiarlo. Jesse manoteaba con fuerza, pero poco a poco su energía comenzó a ser cada vez menos.

- No eres un hombre Jesse. Ni si quiera puedes defenderte.

El atacante lo soltó dejándolo tirado frente a la pared una vez más. Dio pasos alejándose de él mientras Jesse recuperaba el aliento.

- Solo pasaron unos años Jesse. No se cómo es que cambiaste tanto. Eras más divertido.

- Solo mátame. – la voz de Jesse salió rasposa y con esfuerzo de su garganta. – hazlo si tienes el valor.

Brody movió la cabeza en negación y aparto su mirada.

- Esto no está pasando. – dijo después. - ¿Por qué? Y créeme, lo estoy preguntando con, completa honestidad ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerme la vida miserable? Primero me rechazas, luego me escondes, y ahora, lo único que te pedía, era una noche divertida antes de verte volar en pedazos, y justo hoy, decides hacerte marica.

- ¿Esconderte?

- En serio no tienes idea de quién soy ¿verdad? Y bueno, no puedo culparte. Ya paso mucho tiempo desde la última vez. Además, no quise correr riesgos en ser reconocido, así que, trate de esconderme en atuendos caros y eso. Tu pagaste por todo de hecho, Gracias – después de decir esto Brody levanto un vaso de whisky en el aire para después ingerirlo.

- No entiendo nada.

- ¿Cómo podrías Jesse? El hombre de negocios. El rostro de "St Royal" tú no tienes tiempo para recordar a las personas. ¿Cómo yo podría pedirte recordar… a tu propio hermano?

La mirada de Jesse se alzó de repente y miro fijamente al chico que estaba parado al otro lado de la habitación.

- No esperabas una reunión familiar ¿verdad?

Los ojos de ambos se entrecruzaron en aquel momento en que Jesse se había quedado mudo, y Brody parecía una persona completamente distinta.

- Pero si vamos a estar entre familia. Hay que traer a todos.

El chico dio unos pasos hacia delante y sonrió de nuevo sin razón aparente.

- Kitty. Cielo, ya pueden entrar. Yo y mi hermano estamos ahora conviviendo en paz.

Rachel y Kitty entraron por la puerta y de inmediato Jesse comenzó a tratar de ponerse de pie, sintiendo como los tendones de sus piernas se desgarraban lentamente mientras ponía fuerza sobre ellas.

- Deja a Rachel fuera de esto. – dijo Jesse cojeando mientras se ponía de pie.

Kitty imito la misma risa burlona de Brody en aquellos momentos.

- Por favor solo hazlo ya – dijo ella después – quiero ver su cara.

- Sé paciente Kitty Cat. Esto todavía no termina.

Rachel agacho la cabeza cuando Brody le dio otro golpe Jesse dejándolo una vez más en el piso. Después avanzo lentamente hacia Sugar observando que solo veinte minutos más, restaban en el reloj. Alzo la muñeca de la chica y miro a Kitty haciendo una mueca mientras le mostraba dicho cronometro. Ambos supieron que el tiempo se acortaba rápido.

Brody tomo una silla del costado de la habitación y la puso justo detrás de Sugar.

- ¿Este escritorio era de tu papi Jesse? – dijo Brody después de patear dicho escritorio hacia el piso para dejar un gran espacio en la habitación.

Después tomo al chico del piso y lo puso sobre la silla.

- Ahora si estás listo. Vas a tener que estar sentado para cuando lo sepas.

Brody avanzo hacia Sugar nuevamente mientras la chica lo miraba con terror. Él arranco con violencia la cinta adhesiva que tenía sobre su boca haciéndola soltar un gemido de dolor.

- Solo promete que te vas a quedar callada ¿sí?

- Estas equivocado. – le respondió ella – conozco a Jesse desde hace mucho. Él no tiene hermanos.

- No lo conoces hace tanto entonces.

Para continuar con su discurso, él se puso al lado de Kitty de nuevo mientras se movía inquieto.

- Y ahora Sugar, a petición tuya. Vamos a escuchar la dulce historia de los Schuester. Una familia muy peculiar.

Mientras Jesse trataba de resistir el dolor de sus huesos rotos y las probables hemorragias internas que los golpes le habían causado, sus oídos escuchaban atentos.

- Sabes, esta familia, no era muy convencional que digamos. Tenían primero, a dos padres adolescentes. Y luego. Esos padres adolescentes. Tuvieron a un hijo. Y quisieron ponerle Joshua. No lo siento, era Jesse. Si, Jesse. El hijo prodigo. El que corrió con suerte. Veras… después de que una mujer de servicios sociales les quitara a su hijo, los Schuester, no se mantuvieron alejados, no, ellos eran adictos, eran alcohólicos, pero eran unidos. Año y medio después de que el pequeño Jesse fuera arrebatado de sus manos, concibieron a otro pequeño – Brody se señaló el rostro después de decir aquellas palabras. – y unos años después, la madre murió, el padre huyo, y el segundo pequeño se quedó sin nada. Y ahora, debes estarte preguntando. ¿Qué paso con los dos hermanos? ¿Se volvieron a encontrar? ¿vivieron felices por siempre? Si a la segunda pregunta, no tanto a la tercera.

- No es su culpa. No es su culpa que hayan tenido vidas tan distintas. – inquirió Sugar al haber comprendido la historia. Jesse se había limitado a agachar la cabeza.

- No he terminado, Sugar. ¿Quieres saber que pasa después o solo vamos a la parte donde vuelan en pedazos?

Hubo un silencio momentáneo.

- Jesse fue adoptado por un par de ricos. Que por cierto, no estaban tan cuerdos, queriéndose matar entre ellos por dinero. Y Brody estuvo, en casas menos privilegiadas. Ni si quiera tenía la décima parte del dinero con el que contaba el otro. Ni la décima parte del "cariño" – acompaño esta palabra con señas en las manos – que a Jesse le habían ofrecido. Y luego piensas "Pobre Brody" cuando encuentre a su hermano, finalmente podrán estar juntos y toda esta historia triste se va a tornar en otra cosa, pero que crees… Jesse el niño malcriado que tenía apenas dieciséis años y los mejores lujos, llega a enterarse que tiene un hermano. ¿Sabes? Y,y… llega a esta casa de mala muerte en medio de un basurero de remolques en su porsche – la risa de Brody parece fingida – y ¿Qué crees que paso?

- Se va ignorando a Brody. - dijo Kitty.

- ¡Gracias! ¡Kitty! – grito Brody después – ella, ya sabía la historia, no es psíquica o algo así. Y bueno, este chico pobre se da cuenta de lo que paso. Y se siente rechazado. Solo. ¿Qué es lo que va a hacer ahora que sabe que su hermano no lo quiere? ¿Sabes el resto de la historia Jesse? Apuesto a que no.

- Lo siento – con la garganta aun dañada Jesse había articulado un par de palabras. – era diferente en ese entonces Brody, no sabía que era lo que debía hacer.

- ¿Lo sientes Jesse? Pero exactamente qué es lo que sientes. Explícame. ¿Sientes haberme dejado atrás en ese basurero? ¿No haberme recordado aun cuando estuve trabajando en tu empresa por un año completo? ¿No haber hecho nada cuando este tío adoptivo enfermo que tenías, mato a nuestro padre en un hospital en Lima? Solo vas a tener que explicarme a cuál de todas esas te refieres.

- Pensé en buscarte una vez más. Volví a ese parque de remolques pero no pude encontrarte.

- Tampoco fue fácil seguirte el paso mientras huías de tu tío Ryan ¿sabes? Pero bueno, digamos que tuve un poco de ayuda.

El rostro de Jesse se tornó a un color pálido cuando escucho aquellas palabras.

- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres saber esto? – pregunto Brody

Después soltó una risa burlona.

- Da un paso hacia el frente, ayudante del mal numero 2 ¡Déjate ver!

Jesse dirigió sus ojos hacia Kitty, encontrando frente a él una escena que jamás creyó llegar a apreciar.

Su rostro y el de Sugar perdieron color de repente, quedándose mudos de la impresión, y fríos al observar con atención.

Rachel avanzo lentamente hacia Brody y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el chico la tomo en brazos y ambos se besaron frente a los dos rehenes.

A pesar del dolor que los huesos rotos y golpes causaban en su cuerpo, el dolor que Jesse experimentó en aquel momento no tuvo comparación con cualquier otro. Era como si un vacío se hubiera apoderado de sus entrañas haciéndolo sentir un gran hueco dentro de él.

Aquella derrota había sido definitiva en aquellos momentos. Ahora más que la duda. Sobre su cabeza predominaba el dolor.

- ¿Cómo pudiste? – Sugar parecía sumamente enojada.

- No seas hipócrita. Debes estar feliz ahora. Siempre lo quisiste para ti ¿no es así? – Rachel respondía ahora como una persona diferente.

- Sabes, mi preciosa aquí, siempre quiso ser una actriz famosa, y no sé ustedes, pero estarles vendiendo el mismo aburrido personaje por más de siete años… eso es talento, si me preguntas.

La chica sonrió y volvió a besarlo mientras las otras personas en el lugar se repugnaban.

- Y ahora ahorrándonos el tiempo que no tenemos, responderemos a sus preguntas más usuales. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Me amas o no? – decía Brody tomando a Rachel de la cintura. – ¿No se te hizo raro nunca, eso de "haber olvidado todo por un golpe en la cabeza"? ese fue un gran Spoiler Jesse, no sé cómo no lo viste. Ninguno de ustedes de hecho. Pero vamos a explicar esto bien.

Kitty parecía estar disfrutando de cada momento que pasaba mirando el rostro infeliz de Jesse, carecido de cualquier rastro de alegría.

- El verano en que te fuiste a la universidad después de que tus padres murieran, en ese horrible accidente de automóvil, que por cierto no fue para nada un accidente – decía Brody entre risas – yo puse el ojo en esta bella señorita, y bueno, digamos que no habías dejado a tu chica en muy buenos términos. No fuiste para nada un caballero, ella estaba realmente herida Jesse. Hablamos un par de veces, salíamos a escondidas de sus amigos, porque le decía que no quería conocerlos todavía. Y después, cierto día, cuando nuestra relación ya era mucho más seria. Le conté la historia de los dos niños huérfanos. No había nada mejor para odiar a una persona que hacerlo con su ex novia ¿no? Fue perfecto para ambos. Después de saber lo que tú me habías hecho, ella te odio aún más, y yo bueno… digamos que Rachel supo cómo consolarme.

Brody hizo una pausa para tomarse el tiempo de mirar a Jesse disfrutando al igual que Kitty su desgracia.

- Esperamos a que regresaras. Pero nos llevamos una gran sorpresa al saber que no habías regresado solo. Tenías a todo un ejército detrás de ti tratando de matarte por una estúpida herencia. Así que decidimos posponer nuestra jugada. Fue entonces que en la noche del baile huiste. Santana golpeo a Rachel, y yo la ayude a despertar. Le dije que fingiera estar inconsciente en el piso hasta que alguien llegara. Y que dijera que no recordaba nada sobre aquella noche, para que nadie más que nosotros tuviera pistas sobre tu paradero. Aun así, nos tomó tanto tiempo encontrarte. Y luego el pobre Theo apareció. Creímos que podíamos quedarnos con su fortuna en vez de la tuya… ya sabes, era más fácil de encontrar. Pero luego tu querido tío lo arruino de nuevo para nosotros y le dio un disparo en la cabeza. ¿Cómo tomo eso Martin Crawford por cierto?

Kitty sonrió fríamente al escuchar lo anterior.

- Y finalmente. Encuentras a Rachel, la salvas como el héroe que eres. Sales de prisión, y te casas con ella. ¿y qué pasa con nuestro plan? Es entonces que me hago tu empleado para estar cerca de ella. Hacemos el amor en tu cama cuatro o cinco veces por semana, y ella usa las cuentas de banco que le diste para comprarnos cosas e invertir en nuestro futuro. Solo esperando, este día. El día en que ya no iba a ser necesario escondernos. El día en que finalmente ibas a arder en el infierno y nosotros íbamos a irnos para jamás regresar. Esos dos boletos que compraste para desaparecer junto con ella… digamos que si serán usados, pero el otro no es para ti.

Finalmente la mirada de Jesse se levantó y se clavó en los ojos de Rachel, que ahora parecían completamente desconocidos.

- Te amaba – dijo él con un nudo en la garganta.

La chica ni si quiera movió su rostro lleno de rencor.

En aquel momento lo que Jesse estaba buscando es un lapso de tiempo para ignorar a todas las personas en el lugar, y simplemente saber que ellos dos estaban en aquella habitación. Quería desesperadamente, encontrar, los restos de Rachel que sabía que aún estaban ahí dentro, pero que ahora no eran fáciles de encontrar.

Su desilusión fue inmensa al darse cuenta de que sus intentos por encontrar esos restos eran ahora totalmente infructuosos. Ni un pequeño rastro de la mujer a la que había amado hasta apenas unos minutos atrás, podría observarse en la nueva persona que estaba de pie frente a él.

- Vamos a dejar la cursilería e iremos al grano. – Brody se acercó rápidamente hacia Jesse y se puso de cuclillas frente a él para tener un mejor alcance. – quiero que me veas a la cara y me digas que se siente. Ser el perdedor. El olvidado. Que se siente ser el traicionado Jesse.

El chico en la silla levanto lentamente la mirada y pudo ver finalmente a Brody como ese chico al que había visto años atrás, a una larga distancia, en aquel lugar pobre, en que lo había dejado atrás. Trago saliva y por un momento, comprendió porque él estaba haciendo todo esto.

- Tú piensas que ganaste. Brody. Que asesinándome y llevándotelo todo vas a ganarme. ¿En qué sentido, exactamente, hermano? ¿Cuándo se convirtió esto en una competencia?

- En el minuto en que me dejaste para pudrir en esa miseria.

- No, Brody. Hagas lo que hagas, no vas a tener lo que quieres. No existe la victoria en esta pelea. No hay ganadores. Lo único que queda siempre, son dos personas arrepentidas.

Brody se puso de pie y lo miro fijamente borrando la sonrisa de su rostro y tomando un semblante completamente serio.

- Ella y yo nos iremos demasiado lejos como para recordar todo esto. Y tu empresa va a ser nuestra. De una manera en que nadie pueda saberlo nunca.

- Las acciones están todas a mi nombre. No hice ningún trato para dejarlas a Rachel si llegaba a morir. Sabia cuanto dañaban ese tipo de testamentos.

- Firmaste un papel Jesse. Aquella tarde antes del baile de caridad de St Royal. El baile que comenzó toda tu desdicha. Te di a firmar un par de papeles y ni si quiera te tomaste la molestia de verlos por más de un minuto. ¿No te dijo nunca nadie que tu confianza ciega es tu mayor debilidad?

- ¿Crees que a estas alturas me importa que te quedes con la empresa? – su mirada se dirigió a Rachel una última vez.

- Encontré a mi socia Kitty hace unos años en el club "Odiemos a Jesse St James" – el sarcasmo de Brody había regresado – su historia me pareció tan interesante, y sus habilidades tan útiles, que no dude ni un segundo en aliarme con ella. Mientras Rachel y yo estemos lejos ella será la nueva jefa de la empresa. Ya hice los arreglos necesarios. De esa manera, mi amiga Kitty Cat nos estará enviando dinero de vez en cuando, tu dinero. Y ella tendrá también su revancha.

- Fue por eso que asesinaste a Martin Crawford. No necesitaban a otro beneficiario. – dijo Jesse mirando a Kitty.

- ¡Ah ese Martin! Fue un inútil pero su dinero y sus hombres nos fueron útiles por un rato. – respondió Brody – además, mi pequeña socia, ella no confía mucho en los hombres ¿verdad? – dijo ahora con un pequeño tono de burla hacia Kitty.

La chica se limitó a mirarlo condescendientemente.

- Ve por nuestro transporte de salida Kitty. – le ordeno el chico – es hora de terminar esto de una buena vez.

Kitty se dio la vuelta y camino por el pasillo con la cabeza en alto mientras se dirigía a la salida.

- Y ahora que lo sabes todo. Jesse. Espero que puedas comprender que todo esto te lo ganaste.

El chico soltó a Rachel de la mano y se dirigió hacia el gran ventanal que estaba en aquella oficina. Lo abrió rápidamente de par en par y se puso de pie sobre el balcón. Abrió los brazos e inhalo profundamente. Como si hubiera tenido aire en los pulmones por primera vez.

- ¡Dile adiós a todo hermanito! – después de decir eso apretó el botón de un artefacto que tenía guardado en el bolsillo provocando que todo el ala oeste de la mansión volara en pedazos.

El sentimiento de tristeza al saber que la casa de sus padres había sido destruida, llego a Jesse al escuchar el estruendo.

- Espero que pienses en mi a cada minuto que el fuego te este consumiendo. – Brody se tronó el cuello mientras apretaba el otro botón haciendo volar en pedazos toda el ala este.

El cronometro que Sugar tenía en el brazo marcaba ya solo unos minutos restantes más.

- Porque yo jamás te voy a olvidar. – le dijo Brody para después girar la cabeza y contemplar el gran helicóptero en el que Kitty estaba sobrevolando aquel lugar.

El fuego comenzó a causar explosiones independientes a las bombas y lentamente la habitación en la que Jesse estaba comenzó a prenderse en fuego. Jesse comenzó a luchar por ponerse de pie pero sus fracturas habían dificultado esta tarea por completo.

La ventana al costado de Kitty en el helicóptero se abrió y ella le dirigió a Brody una mirada fija.

- ¿Por qué no abres la puerta? Este lugar va a volar en pedazos.

- ¡Tenías razón Brody! – le grito Kitty al chico tomando un arma en las manos. - ¡Yo no confió en los hombres!

Kitty le disparo varias veces a Brody en el pecho haciendo que su cuerpo cayera del balcón hacia el fuego que estaba consumiendo la planta baja del lugar. Después tomo el mando del helicóptero y comenzó a alejarse lentamente del lugar.

Rachel soltó un grito ahogado al ver como el cuerpo de Brody caía de aquel balcón. Corrió hacia él pero solo pudo lograr ver como su cuerpo se consumía lentamente, sin mostrar señal de vida.

Jesse logro ponerse de pie y comenzó a desatar a Sugar mientras la chica veía el cronometro asustada. Logro hacer que se pusiera de pie, y justo cuando estuvo a punto de quitarle la bomba para lanzarla lejos, Rachel le apunto a la chica en la cabeza.

- ¡Sácame de aquí! – le ordeno a Jesse amenazando con disparar el arma.

Sugar rápidamente le dio un golpe a la chica en el estómago haciendo que Rachel retrocediera y el arma cayera al piso. La bomba se soltó de su muñeca y rodo por el piso hasta uno de los libreros del lugar.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a forcejear cerca del balcón y fue entonces que éste, se rompió a causa del fuego y las dos se quedaron colgando de él a solo unos metros del fuego.

Jesse se lanzó al piso para lograr ayudar, y fue en ese momento que se vio en un gran dilema.

Sugar sudaba y gritaba por ayuda mientras Rachel trataba de subir por su propia cuenta.

- ¡Ayúdame! – gritaba Sugar al chico atónito.

- No la escuches. Jesse. Mírame. Podemos comenzar otra vez. Tenías razón. Aún hay una parte de mí que te ama. Sé que tú también sientes lo mismo.

- No, Jesse. Por favor, no me dejes aquí. – Sugar seguía desesperada mientras sus manos comenzaban a resbalarse.

- ¡No puedes dejarme morir así! – grito Rachel – soy tu esposa.

- Tú lo quisiste así Rachel.

El chico ayudo a subir a Sugar con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia uno de los libreros, siguiendo las indicaciones de Jesse.

El grito ahogado de Rachel se escuchó estruendoso, cuando la chica se resbalo y cayó hacia el fuego siendo consumida por completo. Jesse simplemente cerró los ojos por un momento, y trago saliva mientras trataba de sacar esa imagen de su cabeza.

A lo lejos, el helicóptero de Kitty sobrevolaba el lugar observando como el fuego acababa con el lugar. La ultima bomba explotó en la mansión cuando ella giro la cabeza por última vez. Supo entonces que su tarea había terminado. La venganza que buscaba, finalmente había llegado.

EPILOGO

Las llantas de un auto negro acercándose lentamente hacia el edificio Rossetes se hizo escuchar, haciendo que las cabezas de las personas que caminaban por la acera giraran sus cabezas hacia él.

El vehículo se detuvo justo frente a la puerta y fue entonces que el chofer salió rápidamente para abrir una de las puertas del compartimiento trasero.

La chica rubia salió con cuidado del auto y con ayuda de su chofer se puso de pie para pronto pisar la acerca. Sin agradecer ni decir una sola palabra dio dos pasos hacia delante y luego se detuvo mientras su auto se retiraba. Lentamente alzo sus manos hacia el rostro y se quitó las grandes gafas negras que le cubrían los ojos por solo un momento. Kitty alzo la cabeza y miro hacia arriba, sorprendiéndose de la rapidez en la que la empresa que unos meses atrás había destruido, estaba ahora completamente reconstruida. Ella sonrió con satisfacción por primera vez en mucho tiempo al notar que estaba justo en el lugar que había deseado por mucho tiempo.

Unos minutos después se bajó las gafas y comenzó a caminar con paso firme hacia dentro del edificio, deteniéndose solo ante un peculiar monumento que había sido edificado en los mismos días, en que la remodelación de St Royal estaba terminando.

"En Memoria de Jesse St James (1986-2012)" decía dicha escultura acompañada de una fotografía.

Sin mostrar alguna expresión la chica solamente contemplo aquella figura por un par de minutos.

- Parece injusto ¿no? – dijo una persona poniéndose de pie a su lado. – después de cometer un delito grave, le hacen una estatua al honor. Hay muchas personas más que en realidad se lo merecen. ¿Sabe quién ordeno ponerla aquí?

La chica se tomó un momento para responder.

- Yo lo hice – dijo después.

- ¿En serio?

Su silencio fue la respuesta buscada.

- Ahora, no puedo evitar preguntar, ¿Por qué lo hizo?

- Los monumentos se levantan para recordar a una persona. Este hombre no fue ejemplar, yo mejor que nadie lo sé. Pero eso no impide, que quiera recordarlo cada vez que camino por aquí.

Ella no dijo una palabra y simplemente siguió con su camino hasta llegar a uno de los elevadores que la dirigían hasta los últimos pisos de aquel gran edificio.

Un sin fin de personas la miraban cuando el elevador abría sus puertas y la chica avanzaba orgullosa hasta la oficina principal de aquella exitosa empresa.

Cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas y antes de comenzar sus deberes, se tomaba unos momentos para recuperar el aliento, observando la ciudad desde las paredes de cristal con que aquel edificio contaba.

Unos golpes en la puerta irrumpieron su calma y con solo un sutil movimiento en sus ojos, le indico a la persona que tocaba, que podía entrar.

Un chico algo temeroso se acercó hacia su escritorio con un montón de papeles en las manos y un sobre que parecía tener una caja dentro.

- Esta tarde su vuelo hacia San Francisco sale a las seis de la tarde. Le dije al chofer que pasara a recoger a su madre dos horas antes, y llegara aquí a las cuatro.

- ¿Hay algo más?

- Su junta se va a alargar una hora más. Otro socio llego de improvisto desde Portugal y le urge hablar con usted. Además, este paquete llego para usted esta mañana. Ya paso por seguridad.

- Déjalo y vete.

El joven que cargaba los papeles en brazos dejo todo bien acomodado sobre la mesa y el paquete lo acomodo cerca de ella para que pudiera tomarlo con facilidad.

Cuando volvió a estar sola, Kitty se dio la vuelta y tomo aquel gran sobre para abrirlo con rapidez.

Un libro apareció dentro en ese instante, desconcertando a la rubia. Tomo la tarjeta que estaba incrustada en la portada y la abrió para leerla.

"Las copias comenzaran a venderse a partir de mañana. Pero quería que tuvieras la primera. Es una edición especial solo para ti. Lee la última página. – Marley Rose"

"_Rumor Has It"__._ El título del libro parecía tentador.

Kitty deslizo rápidamente sus manos a través de esas páginas y llego a la última, como le había sido indicado. Lo que sus ojos vieron no fue fácil de digerir. Una gran ira invadió su cuerpo a medida que leía las palabras ahí escritas. Fue tanta la frustración, que un grito ahogado lleno de enojo salió desde sus adentros haciendo que todos dirigieran sus ojos hacia aquella oficina.

"_Me tomo un tiempo el comprender que era lo que estabas buscando de mí. Me habías arrebatado a muchas personas en muy poco tiempo. Tu destino como nueva dueña de la empresa de mis padres estaba también asegurado muchos días antes de lo sucedido en la mansión. Y aun así, cada vez que me preguntaba cuando era que te detendrías, la respuesta seguía siendo una incógnita. Fue hasta que Rachel confeso todo lo que había hecho, que pude saber lo que buscabas mientras miraba tus ojos. Había un destello en ellos que nunca antes, en el corto tiempo en que te conocí, había visto. Entonces lo comprendí. La mayoría de las personas actúan con impulsividad cuando se trata de venganza. Lo único que les interesa es herir a la otra persona, sin importar de qué manera lo hagan. Pero tú fuiste mucho más lista. No solo querías destruirme físicamente. No querías dejarme sobre el piso de algún lugar, desangrándome hasta que mis gritos por ayuda se detuvieran. Lo único que buscabas, era arrebatarme toda la felicidad, y alegría que tenía, y hasta ese momento, estarías segura de que tu venganza había sido fructuosa. No voy a mentir diciendo que cuando Rachel confeso su engaño, mi corazón se rompió de una manera catastrófica. Pero debes saber, que lo había roto tantas veces antes, que de alguna manera, había encontrado una manera más rápida y sencilla, de volverlo a armar. Conocía esa casa como la palma de mi mano. En aquella mansión pase las mejores horas de pequeño, y todos los rincones secretos, que mi padre trataba de ocultar de mí, los conocía a la perfección también. Antes de que la última bomba explotara, con ayuda de Sugar pude entrar a un pasaje escondido, que mi padre tenía oculto al costado de su despacho. Este pasaje te llevaba rápidamente hacia el sótano de la casa, y ya que ese lugar no había sido alcanzado por el fuego aun, no sirvió de refugio por un par de minutos. No voy a explicarte cómo fue que hui antes de que los bomberos y la policía llenaran el lugar, pues eso ya no importa ahora. Lo único que buscaba al escribir esta carta, era y agradecerte, lo que habías hecho por mí. No voy a lamentar nunca lo que le paso a tu tía. Pues eso fue algo que se tenía merecido, por las razones que tal vez nunca te conto. Pero te mereces al menos saber, que no te culpo por nada de lo que me ocurrió. Nunca más voy a regresar a Nueva York, me quedare con Sugar en este lugar, haciendo una vida juntos, pues fue hasta después de esa noche, que supe que ella era en realidad la persona que había estado ahí para mí todo el tiempo. Y la única, con la que estaría dispuesto a comenzar de nuevo. No volveré a hablar con Kurt y Quinn, pues no sé dónde encontrarlos, y ellos tampoco saben dónde encontrarme a mí. Sé que seguramente no leíste todo el libro, pero debes saber que la traición de Rachel nunca será mencionada en él. De esa manera, ellos recordaran a su amiga, como la amable persona que era, y no tendrán la desdicha, de recordarla en la manera que lo hago yo. Marley Rose me dijo una vez que necesitaba una gran historia para seguir en su trabajo, y me ofrecí a dársela, porque ella fue de mucha ayuda cuando todos los demás me daban la espalda. Le conté todo lo que había pasado en mi vida. Desde Ryan, hasta Brody, justo antes de salir del país. Ella escribió el libro en tan corto tiempo, que cuando me hizo saber que lo había terminado aún no estaba lo suficientemente lejos. Fue por eso que escribí esta carta, y le dije que la añadiera, para que pudieras leerla. Sé que solo querías verme arruinado, y siento informarte, que lograste solo lo contrario. Tenías razón al decirme que algún día iba a recordar mi discurso de la noche del baile solo para arrepentirme de mis palabras. Ahora sé que para comenzar de nuevo, no se toma lo que ya se tiene y se mejora. Solamente se puede tener un nuevo comienzo, cuando se pierde absolutamente todo, y te encuentras en necesidad de volver a empezar. Gracias a ti pude saber que los fantasmas que me perseguían no dejarían de hacerlo hasta que dejara ir todo lo que me ataba a mi pasado lleno de errores. Y ahora Kitty, finalmente estoy seguro, de que lo contrario a la venganza, no es la paz, o el perdón. Por experiencia, puedo asegurarte, que lo contrario a la venganza, es la Libertad" _

- _Jesse St James _

**ESCRITA POR LUIS RONCES **

**JONATHAN GROFF**

**LEA MICHELE **

**BECCA TOBIN **

**VANESSA LENGIES **

**DIANNA AGRON **

**CHRIS COLFER **

**KATE HUDSON **

**MELISSA BENOIST **

**SARAH JESSICA PARKER como Isabelle Wright**

**Y STELLAN SKARSGARD como Martin Crawford **

**DEAN GEYER como Brody **

**DARREN CRISS como Blaine **

**RICKER LYNCH como Jeff**

**SAMUEL LARSEN como Joe**

**JENNIFER ASPEN como Kendra **

**TROIAN BELLISARIO como Anna Jools**

**JESSALYN GILSIG como Terri DelMonico**

**BARRY SLONE como Rick **

**NAYA RIVERA como Santana **

**AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES **

**EDOARDO MUÑOZ **

**DIANA LOPEZ **

**JOAQUÍN CAPURRO **

**AL PUBLICO DE JESSE & RACHEL **

**Y A LOS LECTORES DE **

"**GRACIAS POR TODO RUMSTERS. CREAN CUANDO LES DIGO QUE JAMÁS OLVIDARE A LAS PRIMERAS PERSONAS QUE CREYERON EN MIS HISTORIAS" **

- **Luis Ronces **


End file.
